La última cetra
by Squaloris
Summary: Erika tiene una vida normal hasta que vienen a buscarla en nombre de Aizen, y descubre que lo que pensaba que era la fantasia es la realidad y que se llama Kaede. Decide seguirles la corriente para huir, pero no sabe que hay algo que la atará a Las Noches
1. El comienzo

Era un bonito día soleado de las últimas semanas de vacaciones de verano, y Erika y Vanessa habían decidido salir a aprovecharlo yendo de picnic al monte. Una agradable brisa soplaba en la dirección a la que caminaban y jugueteaba con el largo cabello suelto de Erika, liso y de color negro, que contrastaba con su piel pálida; la luz del sol que se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles iluminaba vegetación que hacía juego con el verde brillante de sus ojos. La joven se volvió, sonriendo, mientras esperaba a su amiga, que se había quedado rezagada. Al poco, Vanessa llegó resoplando. Ella era una cabeza más alta que Erika, piel bronceada, cabello rizado, castaño, recogido en una cola de caballo y los ojos oscuros; tenía 16 años, y Erika 17.

Cuando llegaron a su prado favorito en un claro de un pequeño bosque en el monte, sacaron las cosas y se prepararon para comer. Era una situación que no mucha gente podía disfrutar, ya que vivían en un pueblo que se encontraba entre el monte y el mar; disponían de bosque y playa. Dos horas después Vanessa estaba dormida al sol y Erika miraba el cielo azul, sin ninguna nube de la que adivinar su forma. La morena sacó un bloc de esbozo y unos lápices y comenzó a dibujar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Pero su mano se detuvo en cierto momento; algo no iba bien. Se puso en pie y miró alrededor, confusa. Notaba como si todo lo que la rodeaba estuviera zumbando: el suelo, los árboles… el cielo. Compuso una mueca de dolor y jadeó cuando notó una carga de presión que la hizo caer de rodillas; era como si el aire pesara toneladas de repente. Abrió los ojos y se vio rodeada de una especie de manto de luz blanca.

-Erika, ¿qué...?- escuchó murmurar a su amiga.

La joven se mareó y cayó de costado, perdiendo el conocimiento. Al cabo de un rato, despertó cuando un chorro de agua fría le cayó en plena cara.

-¡Vane!- exclamó, molesta- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-¡Joder! ¡Pensé que te había dado una insolación o algo!- se defendió la castaña.

Erika le puso mala cara y apretó los dientes. Vane no tenía la culpa, pero aún así… Un momento, ¿qué sucedía? Recordó la energía y la presión de antes. Ahora, al estar ligeramente enfadada, las notaba, pero no venían de fuera, sino…

Se miró la palma de la mano y se concentró en esa energía que notaba en su interior. Para su sorpresa, en la palma de su mano apareció una bola de luz blanca.

-No jodas…

-¿Pero qué pasa?- inquirió Vanessa, extrañada.

-¿No... no la ves?- preguntó refiriéndose a la bola de energía que había creado.

-¿Ver qué?

Erika lanzó la bola contra un árbol joven, que se partió por la mitad. Vanessa soltó un grito de asombro. La morena se preguntó por qué su amiga no era capaz de ver esa energía…

-Pero ¿cómo has hecho eso?

-Es una bola de luz blanca...- contestó Erika, creando otra bola de luz- Tócala.

-¿Estás de coña? No pienso tocar nada.

-No te pasará nada. ¡Confía en mí!

La pelimarrón suspiró, miró a los ojos a su amiga y acercó lentamente el dedo índice a la bola que ella no veía. La atravesó y dejó el dedo ahí.

-¡Joder! Es tan raro… el aire da calambres… Un momento- miró el lugar donde estaba la bola-, creo que puedo ver algo, pero sólo es una sombra... ¿Qué es, Erika? ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez? ¿Tienes una especie de superpoderes?

-No dejes volar tu imaginación. Nunca me había pasado...

Ambas quedaron un buen rato en silencio, unos veinte minutos encerradas en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que Erika dijo:

-Vane... ¿Podrías... ayudarme a controlar esto?

La aludida levantó la cabeza y, levantando una ceja, dijo:

-Imbécil... ¿te crees de veras que te voy a dejar sola en esto? Somos amigas y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-Y una cosa más: ni se te ocurra decírselo a NADIE, que te conozco.

-Soy una tumba.

* * *

Quedaba una semana para empezar las clases, y Erika había aprendido a controlar bastante bien sus recién descubiertos 'poderes'. Podía lanzar bolas de energía, crear escudos y poca cosa más, pero era bastante útil. Además, había desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido para sentir a las personas; como si notara sus auras. Vanessa, por su parte, cada vez veía mejor la energía blanca que despedía su amiga, quizá por la continua exposición a ella. Siempre entrenaban en el mismo lugar, en el claro del bosque, todos los días hasta que se ponía el sol.

-¿Has leído el último capítulo de _Bleach_?- preguntó Erika al finalizar su entrenamiento ese día.

-Te he dicho millones de veces que no me gusta el manga... no soy tan friki como tú- añadió con una sonrisita.

-No me dirás lo mismo cuando los frikis dominemos el mundo...

Vanessa estaba riendo cuando ambas escucharon un rugido que a la pelinegra le resultó muy familiar.

-No puede ser...

Un monstruo muy grande, en forma de lagartija marrón y con una máscara parecida a una calavera avanzaba por el claro hacia ellas. Cada paso que daba con esas tremendas patas hacía temblar el suelo. Miró a las muchachas y soltó otro rugido.

-¿Es eso un... _hollow_?- susurró Erika.

Estaba confundida y aterrorizada. ¿Cómo era posible que los _hollows _existiesen? Si eran criaturas ficticias de un manga llamado _Bleach_... Estaba alucinando, eso no podía ser real.

Pero el suelo estaba temblando mientras aquel monstruo (Erika todavía se negaba a llamarlo _hollow_) se acercaba a ellas. Y era consciente de que estaban en grave peligro.

_**continuará...**_


	2. Te llamas Kaede

El hollow avanzaba hacia las dos chicas lentamente y sin pausa, soltando de vez en cuando un rugido. Erika reaccionó de pronto: no podía dejar que aquel monstruo las matara.

-¡Vanessa, quédate atrás!- Gritó Erika- ¡Yo me ocupo de esta bestia!

-¿Estás loca? ¡Te matará!

-No lo creo- Erika avanzó corriendo a la bestia y lanzó una bola de energía que le dio en la máscara al hollow. Éste soltó un rugido de dolor y se desvaneció.

-Vaya, ha sido fácil...-Erika no creía que un hollow fuese tan débil.

-¡Aghh! ¡Erika!- Gritó Vane horrorizada.

Erika miró hacia atrás y vio cinco hollows igual de grandes que el anterior. No perdió tiempo y fue lanzando bolas de energía a cada uno de ellos, que morían al darles la energía en la cabeza. Se deshizo de todos y miró a su amiga.

-Vane, quiero que te vayas.

-¿Qué? Y una mierda, no pienso dejarte sola aquí.

-Van a venir más y no pienso permitir que te quedes aquí si ni siquiera puedes defenderte de ellos.

-No podrás aguantar luchando todo el tiempo.

-Vendrá ayuda, te lo aseguro- Dijo Erika.

Si existían los hollows, pensaba, los shinigami también tendrían que existir, ¿no? Además, aunque no viniese ningún shinigami, no iba a permitir que mataran a su amiga si podía evitarlo.

-Vete, Vane. Estaré bien.

Vanessa no decía nada.

-¡Vamos, idiota! ¡LÁRGATE!- Erika sentía a los hollows venir desde lejos y temía por Vane.

-Yo... de acuerdo- dijo Vane al final, resignada. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el pueblo.

Erika esperó y esperó, pero no vino ningún hollow. Y empezó a atar cabos sueltos. Si daba por válida la existencia de los hollows y los shinigami, todo lo que le había pasado tenía sentido. El hecho de que Vane al principio no pudiese ver algo de esa energía, el sexto sentido que Erika había adquirido para sentir a las personas... No había pensado en eso último. Ahora que lo pensaba, por la calle solía ver personas que llevaban un extraño broche en el pecho con pinta de cadena... ¿Almas? Y su energía blanca... ¿Acaso sería poder espiritual o reiatsu?

Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba dejando volar su imaginación. Todo eso no existía, aparecía en un maldito manga que NO era real.

Escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

-Vanessa- murmuró Erika con el miedo en su voz.

Fue corriendo por el camino que había tomado su amiga, y la encontró tirada en el suelo e inconsciente.

-¡No!

Corrió hacia ella, se agachó y la sacudió por los hombros.

-¡Vane joder no te mueras! ¡Despierta! ¡Abre los ojos joder! ¡Mierda Vanessa!

De repente notó una presencia detrás de ella. No parecía un hollow.

-Tranquila- dijo una desagradable voz de hombre- , no está muerta, sólo está aturdida por mi reiatsu.

Erika se puso en pie de un salto y se dio la vuelta, en guardia. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Ichimaru...- susurró a la vez que un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Gin Ichimaru, ex shinigami, estaba a unos cinco metros de ella, mirándola con esa odiosa sonrisa de zorro. Eso confirmaba que los shinigamis sí existían en realidad.

Erika recuperó la compostura y extendió una mano hacia Vanessa sin dejar de mirar a Ichimaru. Creó un escudo de reiatsu en forma de campana para proteger a su amiga.

Aunque, pensándolo bien... ¿De veras tenía alguna posibilidad de escapar con su amiga de ese hombre?

-Vaya, no esperaba un recibimiento tan hostil- Dijo Ichimaru sin dejar de sonreír.

-Calla esa boca y dime qué es lo que quieres- dijo Erika sin preámbulos.

-Vengo a llevarte conmigo a Hueco Mundo... Kaede.

Erika parpadeó.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Oh, no me digas que no conoces tu verdadero nombre- dijo el hombre, divertido.

-Yo me llamo Erika. Y no pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte.

-Ahh, a mí me da exactamente igual lo que pienses o no, porque Aizen-sama me ha pedido que te lleve a Las Noches y no voy a desobedecer porque tú quieras, Kaede Gainsborough.

Erika abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Gainsborough? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar ese apellido?

-¡Te he dicho que no me llamo así, desgraciado!- le tiró una bola de energía que Ichimaru desvió con la mano desnuda sin perder la sonrisa.

-_Bakudo no ichi_- Empezó el hombre- , _Sai_.


	3. Desaparecer

-Bakudo no ichi- dijo Ichimaru- , Sai.

A Erika no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. En menos de un segundo una fuerza invisible le sujetaba las manos detrás de la espada y había caído de rodillas al suelo.

-No...- jadeó Erika- Esto es kidoh...

-Ahh- el albino elevó las cejas- , de modo que conoces la existencia del kidoh, los shinigami, los hollow, etc. Aizen-sama tenía razón, qué plan más brillante...

-¡¿De qué cojones estás hablando? ¡LIBÉRAME!

-Bien, sólo si me prometes que te portarás bien.

-No estás hablando con ninguna cría, pedazo de...- la joven se sentía humillada por aquel personaje sonriente- Tú ni siquiera deberías existir.

-Eso te lo quiere explicar Aizen-sama directamente. ¿No te gustaría oír la verdad acerca de tus orígenes y de lo que eres en realidad?

Erika guardó silencio. Finalmente, en voz más calmada, preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-Erika...- la llamó una voz débil cerca de ella.

-Vane...- Erika la había olvidado durante un momento, y no estaba en su campo de vista- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

-Kaede- dijo Ichimaru- , Aizen-sama te concede seis horas para poner aquí tus asuntos en orden. No hables con nadie de esto, lo mismo le digo a tu amiga. Para no levantar sospechas, toma esto.

Deshizo el kidoh y se acercó a Erika, para entregarle una píldora redonda de color verde.

"Una 'soul candy'", pensó Erika.

-Es un alma modificada- explicó el ex shinigami- , creada para adquirir los recuerdos del alma a la que sustituye. Tómatela ahora, delante de mí. Para asegurarme.

Erika miró la pastilla. Así que lo tenían todo pensado. No había escapatoria. Por lo que sabía de Bleach, ese Aizen contaba con un ejército enorme de arrancar con sus Espada entre ellos. Era imposible escapar de todo aquello.

Ichimaru se impacientaba.

-Mira, Kaede, puedo matar a tu amiga, crear un alma modificada para sustituirla y obligarte a tragarte esa pastilla, pero sería mucha molestia, así que mejor lo harás por las buenas. ¿De acuerdo?

Erika se tragó la pastilla y sintió que la empujaban para adelante. Miró atrás y se vio a sí misma... Solo que estaban conectadas por una cadena. Su otro 'yo' la miraba con indiferencia. Ichimaru sacó su espada y cortó la cadena por la mitad.

-Bien- dijo el albino de cara de zorro-. Ahora el alma modificada se llamará Erika, mientras que tú te llamas Kaede.

Vanessa participó por primera vez en la conversación.

-¿Es eso verdad? ¿Te vas a llevar a Erika? ¿Por qué?

-No te diré por qué, humana, pero sí, le espero a Kaede aquí dentro de seis horas. Si no apareces aquí, mataré a tu amiga antes de encontrarte.

-¿Por qué me llamas Kaede?

-Es el nombre que te puso tu madre biológica antes de mandarte a este mundo. Acostúmbrate a llamarte así. Bueeeno- dijo con falso entusiasmo- , te veo en seis horas, Kaede.

Y desapareció.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de...?- Preguntaba Vanessa con los ojos rojos de llorar.

-Sí. No hay escapatoria.

Estaban en la casa de Erika. Faltaba una hora y media para encontrarse con Ichimaru.

-Vane- Erika miró al alma modificada que estaba dentro de su cuerpo humano-, no la margines y trátala como si fuera yo. Puede que sea un alma creada artificialmente, pero tiene sentimientos. Y llámala Erika. Es su nombre, no el mío.

-Lo haré.

El tiempo pasaba, aplazando la dolorosa separación de ambas amigas.

-Yo...- intentaba decir algo amistoso, pero se le quebró la voz- Me alegro de haberte conocido, de haberos podido conocer a todos y cada uno de nuestros amigos...

-Erika...-Vanessa le dio un abrazo a su amiga.

-Nunca os olvidaré. Si algún día regreso a este mundo, espero de verdad volveros a ver- las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Promete que volverás.

-Yo...- No se podía permitir prometer tal cosa- Te prometo que intentaré volver.

-Eso me basta.

La morena miró al alma modificada y le dijo:

-Erika... Cuida de todos ellos, ¿lo harás?

-Lo prometo- Dijo el alma modificada.

Vanessa y su amiga se levantaron.

-Es hora de que me vaya- se dirigió a la puerta.

-Sí... Buena suerte, Erika.

-Bueno, de ahora en adelante- dijo la aludida, sonriendo tristemente- recuérdame como... Kaede.

* * *

Kaede caminaba por el sendero del bosque a la luz de la luna. Le parecía un nombre muy bonito. Según el poco vocabulario japonés del que disponía, significaba arce... ¿Y Gainsborough? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar ese apellido? Gainsborough, Gainsborough... Aerith Gainsborough.

Se paró en seco al pasarle ese pensamiento por la cabeza. ¿Aerith Gainsborough? ¿Existirían también los personajes de los videojuegos?

-Hola otra vez, Kaede- la saludó Gin Ichimaru- ¿Preparada para ir a Hueco Mundo?

-La verdad es que no.

-Qué lástima- Ichimaru abrió una 'garganta'-. Pasa.

Kaede miró atrás por última vez, al pueblo que ahora dormía, antes de cruzar la 'garganta' y abandonar ese mundo para siempre.


	4. Los reportes

Las Noches eran bastante más grandes de lo que Kaede imaginaba.

Fue conducida directamente a una habitación amueblada solamente con un banco y le dieron un atuendo blanco y negro.

-Tu ropa de humana no combina con este lugar, así que este será tu uniforme- le dijo Ichimaru-. Tienes que estar presentable delante de Aizen-sama.

Ichimaru salió de la habitación para que Kaede pudiera vestirse. La extraña ropa blanca era exactamente de su talla, y tan cómoda como si no llevara nada encima. Miró su ropa humana: una camiseta de tirantes negra, unos vaqueros algo rajados y unas zapatillas de deporte blancas y negras. Suspiró. Sintió un nudo en la garganta por la angustia pero se obligó a no derramar una sola lágrima.

Al salir de la habitación, el ex shinigami la estaba esperando.

-Vamos a ver a Aizen-sama- dijo alegremente.

Caminaron por amplios pasillos por los que pasaban algunos arrancar, que la miraban de arriba a abajo con curiosidad. Reconoció a algunos que salían en Bleach: Loly y Menoly, Wonderweiss, Yammy, Grimmjow, Nnoitra... Parecía que los Espada iban en la misma dirección que Ichimaru y Kaede. Se detuvieron ante una gran puerta que todos los Espada atravesaron, mientras Ichimaru y Kaede se quedaban esperando fuera. Pasados unos minutos, oyeron una voz que venía de dentro:

-Vamos, Gin, haz pasar a nuestra invitada.

-Sí, Aizen-sama- respondió Ichimaru, abriendo la puerta e indicando a Kaede a que pasara.

Se encontraban en aquella sala de reuniones donde había una mesa larga donde se sentaban los Espada y Aizen. Todo el mundo estaba con los ojos puestos en ella. La joven, avergonzada por ser el centro de atención, bajó la vista al suelo.

-Bienvenida a Las Noches, Kaede Gainsborough- dijo Sosuke Aizen, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser cálida y acogedora.

Pero Kaede no se dejaría engañar.

Ichimaru la condujo a una silla, en el extremo opuesto donde se sentaba Aizen. Se sentó y miró a Aizen a los ojos. Inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Supongo que querrás saber quién eres.

-Sí- Kaede habló por primera vez-, Aizen.

-Preferiría que me llamaras 'Aizen-sama', nada más que por mera costumbre.

-De acuerdo, Aizen-sama- "qué tío más desagradable", pensó Kaede.

-Estarás soprendida de que todo esto exista. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de este mundo alternativo?

-Todo lo que vi en el manga 'Bleach'.

-Estupendo. Se llaman Reportes. Fueron creaciones nuestras, maneras de intentar informarte de lo que en realidad existía y que lo conocieras, haciendo que nadie sospechara que fuera real. Ese manga es un resúmen de lo ocurrido aquí, sólo que con ligeros cambios... Por ejemplo, nunca secuestramos a Orihime Inoue. Era un pretexto para que pudieras ver Hueco Mundo. Como también podrás ver, ningún Espada que muriera en el manga ha muerto; siguen aquí. ¿Comprendes?

Kaede se había quedado realmente sorprendida con lo que le habían contado.

-Sí, Aizen-sama.

-¿Qué preguntas tienes?

-¿Quién es mi madre biológica?

Aizen sonrió.

-Sin rodeos, así me gusta. Pero seguro que ya sabes quién es. Aerith Gainsborough.

-¿Otro reporte?- preguntó Kaede, refiriéndose al videojuego Final Fantasy.

-Otro reporte. Y ya sabes lo que le pasó.

Kaede lo sabía. Aerith había muerto a manos de un tal Sephiroth.

-¿Y mi padre...?

-Zack Fair. ANada más nacer tú, Aerith te envió a otro mundo para mantenerte a salvo. Tu padre no te conoció.

Kaede no quería asimilarlo aún. Tendría tiempo después. Ahora sólo quería conseguir información.

-¿Y por qué estoy aquí?

-Porque eres la última Cetra viva, y esperamos mucho de ti. Entre todos te enseñaremos a luchar y a usar tus poderes. Porque quieres ser más fuerte, ¿verdad?

La joven hizo una mueca.

-¿Quién no, Aizen-sama?


	5. Welcome to hell

Aizen encomendó a Ichimaru que condujera a Kaede a su nuevo dormitorio. Ella se levantó torpemente y siguió al hombre. No se había dado cuenta hasta el momento, pero estaba muy, muy cansada.

-¿Qué te parecen Las Noches, Kaede?- preguntó el albino.

-No están mal, supongo- respondió con indiferencia.

-Llegarás a enamorarte de ellas, te lo aseguro.

Kaede estuvo a punto de contradecirle, pero no tenía fuerzas para intentar rebelarse.

Cruzaron una de las muchas puertas que había en aquellos largos pasillos, y la luz del sol cegó momentáneamente a la muchacha.

-Joder...- masculló.

-Para que no puedas quejarte de la falta de sol.

Estaban cruzando un largo puente de piedra bajo el domo soleado rodeado por dunas de arena dorada. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó cuando llegaron al otro extremo del puente y cruzaron otra puerta que daba a un pasillo oscuro y frío. Caminaron durante lo que a Kaede le parecieron horas.

-Sí que es grande este lugar...- dijo Kaede para sí misma.

-Lo es- sonrió Ichimaru- pero anímate, que ya hemos llegado- se detuvo.

Abrió una puerta que le mostró una habitación grande con una ventana amplia y sin barrotes. Suspiró aliviada por eso último. Había una cama grande con sábanas blancas, un espejo en la pared, un cuarto de baño, un escritorio con una silla y unas hojas de papel junto a unos cuantos lápices. Así que sabían que le gustaba dibujar.

-Descansa, que mañana te espera tu primera sesión de entrenamiento- dijo Ichimaru antes de irse.

Kaede se acercó a la ventana y apoyó los brazos en el borde, mirando el infinito desierto de Hueco Mundo. No sabía qué pensar, todo había sucedido tan deprisa... y pensar que sólamente unas pocas horas antes estaba bromeando alegremente con Vanessa. La bola en su garganta creció al acordarse de su amiga y no pudo soportarlo. Mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos se echó sobre la cama, hundiendo la cabeza en esas almohadas que no tenían ningún olor y sollozando incontrolablemente.

Su vida sólo había sido una ilusión. Había descubierto que ni siquiera se llamaba como siempre la habían llamado, le habían llevado a Hueco Mundo sin dejarle elegir, ni siquiera sabía qué iba a ser de ella. Estaba muerta de miedo. Sus verdaderos padres estaban muertos y realmente no sabía nada de ellos. No era humana.

¿Qué quería Aizen de ella en realidad? "Esperamos mucho de ti", había dicho. ¿Qué tendría que esperar?

-Joder joder joder joder joder joder...- repetía constantemente.

Los pensamientos, las dudas venían constantemente a su mente sin control ni orden, sentía que la cabeza la iba a estallar.

Cayó en un sueño intranquilo. Soñó que caía en un remolino de sombras, sin fin. Despertó de pronto cuando oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Hola, Kaede, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó una voz femenina.

La joven se levantó, se acercó al espejo para arreglarse un poco los cabellos y dijo:

-Pasa.

Entró una arrancar alta, negra y rubia. Era Halibel.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?- preguntó la Espada.

-Eh, bueno, yo...

-Es normal que, en tu situación, no hayas podido pegar ojo. Pero bueno, intenta no amargarte mucho. La vida aquí no es tan mala como piensas. Un poco monótona, pero no está mal.

Le estaba empezando a caer bien la Espada.

-Te he traído el desayuno- señaló un carrito que llevaba-. Tienes que tener fuerzas para el día que te espera.


	6. Determinación

Halibel parecía una mujer simpática después de todo. Se dedicó a parlotear amigablemente mientras Kaede desayunaba.

-Te acostumbrarás enseguida a Las Noches. ¿Te gusta el traje? Lo he diseñado yo. Cuando oí que ibas a venir, me puse enseguida a dibujar. A ti también te gusta dibujar, ¿verdad? He diseñado la ropa de casi todos los Espada, excepto la de Grimmjow, que no me dejó. Es un incorregible, te aconsejo que te mantengas alejada de él, nunca sabes cómo puede venir…

Kaede tomaba el arroz y el té que le habían traído, en parte sorprendida y aliviada porque alguien se mostrara agradable y amistoso con ella. Recordaba a Halibel bastante callada en el manga, pero le caía mejor así. Terminó el desayuno.

-¿Tienes más hambre?- preguntó Halibel. Kaede negó con la cabeza- Entonces ve a ducharte si quieres, mientras voy a buscarte ropa para entrenar.

-…

-¿No querrás ensuciar ese traje, verdad?

Halibel salió de la habitación. Kaede entró en el cuarto de baño, que tenía un espejo enorme que ocupaba una pared entera. La bañera era muy grande, y junto a ella, en una mesita, había una pila de toallas dobladas, mullidas y blancas. Cogió una toalla y se la llevó a la cara para inhalar, pero no encontró ningún aroma. Echaba de menos el olor a suavizante de las toallas recién lavadas. El jabón tampoco olía a nada, pero le dejó la piel y los cabellos más suaves que nunca.

Al salir de la ducha encontró ropa sobre la cama: un kimono blanco y un hakama azul marino; típica ropa para las aprendices de aikido. Se vistió rápidamente y entró Halibel, que le ayudó a atarse el cabello en una coleta con una cinta.

Salieron y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos. Al rato se cruzaron con Ulquiorra, que las observó con su semblante inexpresivo sin mostrar el menor interés. Poco después se cruzaron con otro Espada de pelo azul, que caminaba con su andar desgarbado y con cara de pocos amigos. Halibel ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, pero Grimmjow se le quedó mirando a Kaede.

-De modo que tú eres la cetra, ¿eh?

-Eh, yo, bueno…- Kaede estaba nerviosa bajo la mirada del Sexto, ya que conocía su demencia ocasional y su carácter agresivo.

-¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿No sabes contestar?

Parecía que Grimmjow disfrutaba viendo cómo ponía nerviosa a Kaede. Halibel intervino.

-¿Quieres algo, Grimmjow?

El hombre miró a la mujer con desdén.

-Si quiero algo lo pido, rubita.

-Muy bien- fue toda la respuesta de Halibel, cogiendo a Kaede del brazo y echando de nuevo a andar.

-Tch…- le oyeron soltar al Espada.

Cuando dejaron de sentir el reiatsu de Grimmjow, Halibel le dijo:

-Como te dije antes, evita cualquier contacto con Grimmjow. No conviene relacionarse con alguien tan ruin como él.

Llegaron al final de un pasillo, donde había una gran puerta que cruzaron. Era una sala gigantesca, con un techo tan alto que casi no se veía. En medio estaba Ichimaru.

-Hola, señoritas. Halibel, puedes retirarte, gracias.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza y se fue.

-Bueno, Kaede, ¿qué te han parecido Las Noches?

-No están mal, supongo…

-Ahh, llegarán a gustarte, créeme. Ya que estamos aquí, comencemos tu entrenamiento. Aizen-sama ha decidido que lo mejor para ti es que obtengas poderes de shinigami.

Kaede parpadeó. ¿Una cetra shinigami?

-El método que utilizaremos es parecido al que utilizó Kisuke Urahara con Ichigo Kurosaki.

Kaede retrocedió un par de pasos, espantada. ¿Iban a tirarla a un agujero como a Kurosaki? Ichimaru parecía saber lo que pensaba la muchacha.

-Sí- respondió a aquella silenciosa pregunta.

No hicieron falta más explicaciones. Kaede se volvió y echó a correr hacia la puerta, pero Ichimaru se interpuso usando el _shunpo_. Soltó una risita y con la punta de su dedo índice, dio un empujoncito en el medio de la frente de la joven, que no se había dado cuenta de que un enorme agujero había aparecido tras ella, y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo en picado. Antes de estamparse contra el suelo, dio una voltereta hacia delante, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, para no matarse. Se levantó; no tenía daños serios, sin tener en cuenta los cortes de los antebrazos.

Miró hacia arriba, encolerizada. Su verdugo asomaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué cojones haces? ¡Sácame de aquí!

-Te quedarás ahí hasta que hables con tu zanpakutoh.

-¡Tienes que estar de broma! ¡Si no tengo zanpakutoh!

-Ahh, la tendrás. Confía en mí.

-¡Vete al infierno!

Kaede caminó en círculo, como un animal enjaulado. Dio una patada a la pared del agujero, maldijo por el dolor en el pie, anduvo un rato más cojeando, se dedicó un buen rato a gritar a Ichimaru, insultándolo, amenazándolo… Al final se cansó y se sentó, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

-Cuando sea fuerte- pensó Kaede en voz alta- buscaré a este hombre y lo mataré.

Meditó. Ella nunca había tenido una zanpakutoh. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hablar con algo que no existía?

Por otra parte, quizá debería tener un poco de fe. Una zanpakutoh era parte del alma de un shinigami, ¿no? Si tuviera una zanpakutoh, ¿qué haría? Entrenarse, fortalecerse. Para no ser indefensa ni impotente. Para poder huir de ahí, y defender a sus amigos si la encontraban. No pudo defender a Vanessa, pero si se hacía fuerte… Nadie podría hacerles daño.

Tomó una decisión: fingiría lealtad a ese cerdo de Aizen, le intentaría ayudar en sus planes, con tal de hacerse fuerte y poder escapar algún día. Había prometido que lo intentaría… Así que ahí estaba su oportunidad.

Se sentía bien. Su decisión le daba fuerzas y bienestar, le reconfortaba tanto como si hubiese bebido tequilla…

Notaba fuego. Fuego era lo que la rodeaba, grandes llamas doradas que no la quemaban. Se encontró de pie, en un desierto de rocas, surcado de ríos de lava. El cielo era de color morado oscuro, surcado de estrellas y con dos lunas. ¿Dónde estaba?

-Bienvenida a tu mundo interior, Kaede.

Le hablaba una mujer, la única persona que había en aquel lugar, aparte de ella misma. Estaban ambas separadas por un río de lava de un metro de ancho. La mujer era alta, muy pálida, con el cabello largo hasta las rodillas y color violeta intenso. Sus ojos, cuya pupila era rajada como las de los gatos, eran grises claros, al igual que unas largas alas, finas y trasparentes, que tenía plegadas en la espalda. Vestía una yukata, larga hasta los pies, color verde oscuro. Era su zanpakutoh. Misteriosamente, se sentía cómoda ante la presencia de una mujer tan extraña.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Kaede.

-¿Por qué quieres saber mi nombre?

-Es evidente. Quiero luchar.

-Es curioso. Tus padres eran seres totalmente opuestos: tu padre era Soldado y tu madre no nació para luchar. Tú no tienes por qué elegir un camino u otro; puedes compaginar los roles.

-Pero ahora mismo necesito aprender a luchar. No solo para escapar.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?

-Porque soy débil e indefensa, y no puedo ni siquiera proteger a mis amigos. Por eso quiero hacerme fuerte. Para no tener que temer a nada nunca más.

Los ojos grises de la zanpakutoh parecían mirar a través de sus ojos, leyendo sus pensamientos o sentimientos.

-No tendrás que temer si estás conmigo, Kaede- la mujer extendió una mano hacia ella-. Ven, jamás te abandonaré y haré todo lo posible para que no puedan hacerte daño.

Kaede caminó hacia ella, y al llegar al borde del río de lava extendió el brazo para tomar la mano de su zanpakutoh. Tomó su mano. La mujer sonrió.

-Grey. Me llamo Grey.

Hubo otro fogonazo y Kaede se encontró de nuevo en aquel agujero donde la había arrojado Ichimaru. Su mano ya no sostenía la de Grey, sino una bonita katana con la vaina negra. La "tsuba" (la parte ornamentada de la espada que separa la hoja del mango) tenía forma de pétalos de lirio, grandes y curvados. Era su zanpakutoh.

Pero no todo acababa ahí. Su ropa no era la misma; ahora vestía el clásico kimono negro de un shinigami. Eso significaba…

* * *

Ichimaru fue a asomar la cabeza. Hacía un buen rato que ya no oía a la cetra. Cuando iba a agacharse junto al agujero, vio una figura negra elevarse rápidamente ante sus ojos. Sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Kaede le había dado una patada en la parte posterior de la cabeza al pasar sobre el, haciendo que el ex shinigami cayera al agujero.

-¡Ojo por ojo, desgraciado!- gritó Kaede asomándose al borde, justo cuando Ichimaru se metía un buen costalazo.

Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, el hombre no sonreía.


	7. La misión

Llevaba ya dos meses en Hueco Mundo.

Se había hecho muy fuerte en ese periodo de tiempo. Ichimaru la había introducido en dos formas de combate: el zanjutsu (lucha con espadas) y el hakuda (lucha cuerpo a cuerpo). Tousen, por otra parte, le había enseñado la mayor parte del temario del kidoh, y le había enseñado a utilizar el _shunpo_. Había entrenado con varios Espada, luchando contra ellos. Le gustaba entrenar con Halibel, quien se había convertido en algo parecido a una amiga, y siempre le ayudaba a corregir sus errores. Según la rubia, Kaede estaba al nivel de un teniente del seiretei.

Ya se había acostumbrado a Las Noches y a su falta de olor. No se podía quejar de que echaba de menos el sol, porque bajo la gran cúpula tenía un sol falso. Lo que en verdad echaba de menos era el mar.

Siguiendo el consejo de Halibel, evitaba en la medida de lo posible al Sexto Espada. Pero un día fue llamada, junto al resto de los Espada, a la sala de reuniones. Se dio una ducha antes de salir y se vistió con el traje blanco Arrancar; sus ropas de shinigami no eran adecuadas para ese lugar, y habían sido destruidas tiempo ha.

Se encontró con Halibel por los pasillos y caminó con ella al encuentro de Aizen.

-¿Qué querrá?- se preguntó Kaede en voz alta.

-No lo sé. Que yo sepa, no hemos tenido ningún problema.

Llegaron a la puerta, donde se encontraron con el resto de los Espada. Kaede y Halibel saludaron a los demás con una inclinación de cabeza, sin mostrar interés. Finalmente pasaron. Kaede ocupó su lugar de siempre, en el extremo opuesto a Aizen en la mesa, con Halibel a su lado.

-Muy buenas a todos, mis queridos Espada. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Kaede?

-Bien, gracias, Aizen-sama- contestó la joven sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

Unos sirvientes empezaron a servir té a todos los congregados.

-Os preguntaréis por qué estáis aquí. He aquí el motivo: voy a seleccionar a algunos de vosotros para que vayáis en busca de Vasto Lordes. Siempre viene bien reforzar nuestras filas. ¿No creéis?

-Sí, Aizen-sama- contestaron todos a la vez.

-Muy bien. Enviaré tres parejas. Szayel Aporro, irás con Barragan hacia el norte.

-Entendido- dijeron los dos Espada a la vez.

-Halibel, irás con Aaroniero Arleri hacia el este.

-Sí, Aizen-sama.

-Y… Grimmjow- el Espada miró a Aizen, indiferente- , tú irás al sur con Kaede.

-¿Qué?- Halibel abrió los ojos espantada y miró a Aizen.

Kaede decidió hablar.

-Pe-pero Aizen-sama, yo ni siquiera formo parte de los Espada.

-Lo sé, pero te considero preparada para cumplir esa orden. Además, te acompañará Grimmjow.

Precisamente por eso Kaede estaba asustada.

-Pe-pero yo…

-No desobedezcas mis órdenes, Kaede- dijo Aizen con voz calmada.

Kaede no tenía escapatoria. Agachó la cabeza.

-Entendido, Aizen-sama.

* * *

Partirían en unas pocas horas. Kaede y Halibel se encontraban en la habitación de la primera.

-¿Cómo demonios te ha podido asignar a ese desgraciado?- Halibel estaba furiosa por la decisión de su jefe- ¿Es que no ve lo peligroso que es? Sobre todo para ti.

-Cálmate, Halibel, todo irá bien- intentaba tranquilizar a su compañera cuando a ella le temblaban un poco las manos.

-¿Y si se le cruzan los cables e intenta matarte? No sería la primera vez que se carga a un compañero.

-Tranquila, sé defenderme.

-Sé que has estado entrenando duramente, pero sin haber conseguido el bankai dudo que puedas hacer algo contra él.

-Joder… no lo hagas peor de lo que ya es, por favor.

-Yo… lo siento, no debería haberme puesto así. Intentaré hablar con Aizen-sama a ver si te puede asignar a mí en vez de a Grimmjow.

-No, déjalo. Me las arreglaré e intentaré no cabrearle, ¿vale?

La rubia suspiró. Inesperadamente, le dio un abrazo a la sorprendida joven.

-Vuelve entera, por favor- le dijo Halibel.


	8. Hipotermia

Grimmjow estuvo callado y con cara de malas pulgas todo el tiempo mientras viajaban hacia el sur. Kaede no sabía si decir algo, y en ese caso, no sabía qué decir. Su compañero era una persona muy particular, y no creía que le gustara conversar. Sólo luchar. Pero no estaba dispuesta a luchar contra él; podría acabar muerta.

Caminar por la arena blanca de Hueco Mundo era más fácil que hacerlo por la arena de la Tierra. Los pies no se hundían a cada paso. Le dolían un poco de tanto andar, pero el frescor de la arena era agradable.

-¿Para qué demonios quiso Aizen traerte aquí?- soltó Grimmjow de repente, sobresaltando a su compañera.

-Seguramente no por la razón que a mí me dijo- intentó sonar tranquila.

-Ya…

¿Lo parecía, o Grimmjow estaba intentando conversar con ella? Decidió comprobarlo intentando otra conversación.

-He notado que no lo llamas "Aizen-sama".

-¿Eh?

-A Aizen.

-Tú tampoco. No te cae bien, ¿eh?

-¿Y tú me lo preguntas?- Kaede se permitió sonreír un poco. Ir con el Espada no era tan malo, después de todo.

-No respeto a nadie que no se lo merezca.

-No respetas a nadie.

-Será que nadie se merece un respeto, cetra- dijo, con una sonrisa torcida.

Kaede guardó silencio.

-¿En qué se distinguen los cetra de los humanos?- preguntó Grimmjow, sin interés en la voz.

-La verdad es que no sé mucho del tema. Tampoco me interesa.

Grimmjow asintió en silencio.

* * *

Los días pasaban. Aizen les había dicho que debían volver en una semana o dos. Llevaban ocho días sin encontrar ningún Vasto Lorde.

Llegaron a una especie de oasis. Un oasis eternamente nocturno, rodeado de hollows. Las bestias se volvieron a mirar a la pareja. Ninguno de ellos parecía un Vasto Lorde, aunque había un par de adjuchas. Kaede notó crecer el reiatsu de la manada a medida que se acercaban, y se puso en guardia. Contó los hollows: habían 37. Podrían con ellos.

Un adjuchas se acercó un poco y olisqueó el aire.

-La mujer huele a shinigami- declaró el hollow.

Todos los hollows se pusieron en formación, dispuestos a atacar. Kaede estaba preparada. Sacó a Grey, su zanpakutoh. No creía que fuese a ser necesario liberarla. Grimmjow, por su parte, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, encogiéndose de hombros. Tan poderoso que no le hace falta ni sacar su espada, pensó Kaede, algo envidiosa. Los monstruos se les echaron encima todos a la vez.

-Lucha, cetra, quiero ver cuán poderosa eres- le dijo Grimmjow en tono de burla.

"Bastardo", pensó Kaede.

-¡Amanece, Grey!- Kaede liberó su zanpakutoh.

La espada se volvió incandescente y cambió de forma. Se volvió el doble de grande, tomó forma de letra 'T' gigante, con los lados curvados hacia adentro (¿estilo punta de flecha, redonda, con los palitos más largos? No sé si me explico, ya haré un dibujo…). La habilidad de su shikai era volver incandescente la espada de su rival a cada golpe, de forma que el enemigo soltaba el arma para no quemarse las manos; además, si hacía un corte, la carne cortada empezaba a arder.

Se deshizo de la mitad de los hollow mientras Grimmjow miraba. Entonces el último adjuchas que quedaba, que era una especie de dragón-pájaro, se unió al combate. Tenía una cola muy larga, y no cesaba de dar rápidos latigazos con ella. Además, lanzaba rayos congelantes por la boca, para consternación de Kaede. Era difícil luchar contra esa bestia. Oyó una risilla detrás de ella. ¿Se estaba riendo Grimmjow? Lo miró con furia para asegurarse, y esa distracción le costó cara. El adjuchas le dio un coletazo con tal fuerza que le arrancó la zanpakutoh de las manos y la echó volando por los aires. Vio que le iba a dar otro golpe mientras estaba en el aire, pero no reaccionó a tiempo y la lanzó al agua del oasis.

El lago era bastante profundo, pero la fuerza del impacto la hizo llegar hasta el fondo. Empezó a nadar, buscando aire, deseando que el cabrón de Grimmjow se dignara a luchar también. Pero notó que el agua se estaba enfriando rápidamente, y cada vez era más densa. Veía una luz azul a través de la superficie. ¡El maldito hollow estaba congelando el agua! Y su zanpakutoh estaba fuera de su alcance. Si la tuviera, podría acabar con ello…

Su mano chocó contra algo duro. Una capa de hielo. Intentó quebrarla a puñetazos, pero era más duro que el acero y de unos cuantos metros de espesor. No podía hacer nada. Se estaba ahogando y congelando a la vez. Ya no sentía sus extremidades. Se le escapó una burbuja de aire. Vio su reflejo en la capa de hielo, y sus labios estaban de color azul. Se ahogaba, se congelaba, iba a morir… el pánico se apoderó de ella, y sin darse cuenta ya había dejado de pensar antes de perder la visión y la conciencia…

* * *

Antes de abrir los ojos, supo que no estaba en el agua.

Efectivamente, no lo estaba. Abrió los ojos y lo único que vio fue arena y fuego. Alguien había encendido una hoguera. ¿Quién? ¿Dónde estaba Grimmjow? Se dio cuenta de que la habían tapado con una manta. Aún tenía el pelo húmedo. Estaba tumbada de lado. Intentó incorporarse y descubrió que no podía. Unos fuertes brazos la tenían abrazada desde atrás, pegándola a su cuerpo. El estómago le dio un vuelco. Kaede estaba en ropa interior. Forcejeó para darse la vuelta y mirar al que la tenía abrazada y soltó un grito ahogado cuando se dio cuenta de que era Grimmjow. Éste abrió los ojos.

-Por fin despiertas. Yo ya estaba pensando que te habías ido al otro barrio.

-¡Grimmjow! ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué cojones te crees que hago? Te estabas muriendo de hipotermia. Esta era la única forma de que no la palmaras.

Kaede se puso roja. Tenía la cara a pocos centímetros del pecho desnudo de Grimmjow.

-¿Tú, salvando a alguien?- dijo Kaede con tono de incredulidad.

-Como si el payaso de Aizen me dejara irme de rositas si su mascota muere- dijo el otro con tono desdeñoso.

Era suficiente. Intentó deshacerse del abrazo de Grimmjow, muerta de vergüenza.

-¿Adónde vas?- Grimmjow levantó una ceja.

-Yo… ya estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás. Te levantarás cuando YO lo diga.

Agarró los brazos de Kaede y los puso alrededor de su propio cuerpo, tirando de ella de modo que la barbilla de la joven quedó sobre su hombro.

-Aún tienes las manos heladas- comentó Grimmjow.

Kaede estaba más roja que nunca. Por lo menos no tenía contacto visual con el Espada. Su tórax desnudo irradiaba calor, y, tenía que admitirlo, estaba muy a gusto así. Inspiró por la nariz y notó olor, el primer olor que le venía a la nariz desde que estaba en Hueco Mundo. Era un olor extraño, pero agradable… era un olor delicioso. ¿Era Grimmjow el que olía así? Se puso aún más roja de pensarlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, decidieron volver a Las Noches, ya que no parecía que fueran a encontrar ningún Vasto Lorde por ahí.

Cuando llegaron, fueron a ver a Aizen para informar sobre su viaje. Halibel y Aaroniero ya habían llegado hacía dos días. El ex shinigami escuchó con seriedad a Grimmjow, mientras le contaba la parte de la hipotermia. Kaede se dedicó a mirar a otro lado, intentando no ponerse roja delante de todos. Cuando terminó, entraron Szyael Aporro y Barragan. Los demás tenían permiso para irse a descansar.

Kaede se dirigió a la salida con Grimmjow. Fuera estaba esperando Halibel. Grimmjow se dirigió a sus aposentos, sin despedirse.

-¿Cómo ha ido? Cuéntamelo todo- dijo Halibel en cuanto llegaron al cuarto de Kaede.

La pelinegra le contó su experiencia fuera de Las Noches, y no dio muchos detalles con el asunto de la hipotermia.

-¿Que Grimmjow te salvó? No me lo puedo creer.

-Dijo que no le apetecía ver a Aizen cabreado.

-Es raro… nunca le ha tenido miedo a nada, ni siquiera a Aizen.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y entraron Loly y Menoly.

-Aizen-sama desea verte, cetra.

Kaede se puso en pie y siguió a las Arrancar. Llegaron al salón del trono de Aizen, y las dos Arrancar se retiraron. Dentro estaban Aizen, Tousen, Ichimaru y… Grimmjow.

¿Grimmjow?

-Hola, Kaede. Acércate- dijo Aizen con una sonrisa.

Ella se detuvo a unos cinco metros del trono, cerca de Grimmjow.

-He estado pensando en asignarte a un Espada, Kaede. Como su fracción.

-Aizen-sama, yo no soy un Arrancar- dijo Kaede, extrañada.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero te convendría, sobre todo por tu seguridad. Grimmjow, ¿Qué me dirías si te dijese de asignarte a alguien como fracción?

Kaede palideció. Así que por ahí iban los tiros.

-Le diría que trabajo sólo, Aizen-sama- contestó Grimmjow tranquilamente.

-¿Y si te lo ordenase?- Aizen entrecerró un poco los ojos.

Kaede retorció sus manos con nerviosismo. El Espada suspiró.

-No podría poner objeciones.

-Estupendo- soltó Aizen- , porque ahora Kaede estará bajo tu responsabilidad.

Grimmjow frunció el entrecejo.

-Sí, Aizen-sama- contestó con ligero retintín.

-Has demostrado ser capaz de cuidarla y protegerla, y no creo que te de mucho trabajo. Kaede, ahora recogerás tus cosas y te mudarás a la torre 6, los aposentos de Grimmjow.

-Sí, Aizen-sama- contestó Kaede en voz baja, mirando al suelo.


	9. En la torre 6

Al principio no había diferencia entre su vida siendo libre y su vida bajo el mando de Grimmjow. Podía salir de la torre 6 con total libertad e ir a ver a Halibel. Estaba todo el tiempo que podía fuera de la torre 6, ya que su amiga estaba todo el día preocupándose por Kaede. En realidad, solo iba a esa torre a comer y dormir. Se alojaba en una enorme habitación, y comía con Grimmjow en el comedor, el cual contenía una mesa casi tan grande como la de Aizen para las reuniones. Él se sentaba en un extremo y ella en el otro. Así pasaron tres semanas sin que Grimmjow le hiciera caso, hasta que un día, durante la hora de comida, su superior le habló.

-Aizen me ha dicho que tienes que seguir entrenando, y como estás en mi fracción, el marrón me lo tengo que comer yo.

Kaede guardó silencio. Había hecho todo lo posible para no molestar al Espada, y así evitar sus iras. Y Aizen lo había estropeado todo.

-De modo que ahora soy yo tu jodido entrenador, cetra- continuó Grimmjow, clavando el cuchillo en la mesa para llamar la atención de la joven- ¿Estás sorda o qué? ¿No dices nada?

-Puedo pedirle a Halibel que me entrene ella, si a ti te molesta- sugirió Kaede.

-¿Halibel? No sé si te has dado cuenta o no, pero aquí tu amo soy yo.

A Kaede no le hacía gracia aquello de "amo".

-No eres mi amo, sólo mi superior- masculló entre dientes; al instante se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

Grimmjow apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa, con fuerza, haciendo que temblara lo que se encontraba encima de ella, y se levantó.

-Soy TU AMO y no hay más que hablar- dijo con tono de amenaza. Kaede estaba asustada, no sabía hasta dónde podían llegar sus enfados-. Y estás con Halibel que no cagas con ella. ¿Por qué no te asignó Aizen a esa zorra?

Ahora era Kaede la que se levantaba de la mesa.

-Ni se te ocurra llamar "zorra" a Halibel- dijo Kaede- , y deja de quejarte; yo no elegí venir aquí, y menos contigo.

Grimmjow desapareció ante ella. "Ha usado el Sonido" pensó Kaede. De pronto se vio empujada y acorralada contra la pared del comedor. Grimmjow estiró el brazo apoyó la mano en la pared, a unos centímetros de la cabeza de su subordinada.

-¿Osas darme órdenes, pequeño insecto?- susurró Grimmjow en un tono glacial. Acercó su rostro al de Kaede para que lo oyera bien- ¿Qué falta de respeto es esta? ¿Y esa forma de hablarme? Debes llamarme _Grimmjow-sama_. No volverás a salir de esta torre sin mi permiso, cetra. Bastante libertad te he dado ¿y me lo agradeces así? Vas a hacer únicamente lo que YO te ordene.

Las manos de Kaede temblaban de rabia. No podía hacer nada. Miró con odio a Grimmjow a los ojos, a esos ojos color azul que nunca brillaban. Y de nuevo lo sintió: el olor. No lo tenía previsto. Ese olor la estaba volviendo loca. Grimmjow de repente relajó la expresión de su rostro.

Parecía que se habían dado cuenta de la tensión del momento al estar tan cerca el uno del otro. Parecía imposible liberarse del hechizo. La mano de Grimmjow, sin que éste se diera cuenta, había abandonado la pared y ahora estaba sobre un lado del rostro de Kaede. La joven no podía pensar, Grimmjow estaba demasiado cerca, sus labios húmedos y cálidos, que también desprendían ese delicioso olor, estaban demasiado cerca de los suyos… había algo que no estaba bien.

Su cerebro despertó de repente. Salió de aquel trance y se apartó de Grimmjow. No podía ser.

-Yo, eh… debo retirarme- dijo con la voz más aguda de lo normal.

Grimmjow la miró con expresión de total desconcierto. Ella aprovechó ese momento de confusión para escabullirse a su dormitorio. Entró y echó el pestillo. Su corazón latía muy rápido. Se miró al espejo y vio que sus mejillas estaban muy rojas. Intentó controlar su acelerada respiración. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Habían estado a punto de besarse… ¡pero si Grimmjow ni siquiera le gustaba!

Una parte de su cerebro le dijo: "¿estás segura?". Esa era la parte deshonesta de su cerebro.

"Completamente" contestó la parte honesta.

"Hmm, no sé yo… Has estado pensando en él continuamente… en su olor, sus labios, su cuerpo…"

"Cállate", dijo la voz honesta, enfadada. "Es un maníaco asesino del que te convendría mantenerte alejada"

Entonces Kaede recordó cuando tenía una gata en el mundo humano. Era una hermosa hembra de color negro brillante, con los ojos grises (vaya, iguales que los de Grey…). Querían que la gata tuviera gatitos, así que un vecino trajo un bonito gato amarillo, atigrado. Pero la gata le miró con desdén y no le hizo ni caso. A la semana, una noche, Kaede vio en el tejado a su gata, con otro gato. Aquel gato estaba hecho una pena: su pelaje gris estaba sucio, tenía muchas heridas, le faltaba la mitad del rabo y no tenía una oreja. Era el "gato malo" del barrio. Pero ahí estaban, como dos malditos enamorados. La gata tuvo su aventura con aquel macho tan emocionante, que desapareció, y tuvo una camada de gatitos.

Kaede sonrió al comparar a Grimmjow con aquel gato. Se parecían muchísimo. ¿Por qué a la mayoría de las mujeres sólo les gustaban los malos?

Miró la luz de la luna, la eterna luna de hueco mundo. ¿Cuánto hacía que no veía un atardecer, con sus hermosas tonalidades naranjas, rojas y moradas? Estaba harta de aquel lugar. Encendió una vela y se puso a escribir una carta a Halibel, para que no se preocupara.

_Querida Halibel:_

_Te escribo desde mi dormitorio para decirte que en unos días no voy a poder ir a visitarte, ya que tengo que continuar mi entrenamiento. Con Grimmjow._

_No te preocupes, mi superior no es tan terrible como me decías. Así que no te estreses, que te conozco. _

_¿Tú qué tal? Escríbeme, eso no me lo pueden prohibir._

_Un abrazo, _

_Kaede_

Al cabo de un par de horas, salió de su dormitorio y bajó las escaleras de caracol sin hacer ruido. No sentía el reiatsu de Grimmjow por ahí, de modo que se relajó. Encontró a un sirviente en el vestíbulo de la torre, y le dio la carta.

-Dásela a la Tercera Espada.

-Sí, Kaede-sama- le dijo el sirviente.

El criado salió de la torre 6, y Kaede sintió una extraña satisfacción al ser llamada _Kaede-sama_.


	10. El gato y el ratón

Horas después, se encontraba bastante cansada. Seguramente empezaría el entrenamiento con Grimmjow al día siguiente, así que decidió descansar. No pudo dormir de un tirón, estuvo despertándose continuamente. Su cerebro seguía dividido en dos partes: una responsable y otra indecente. Las discusiones mentales entre ambas partes le despertaban.

"¡Idiota! ¿Por qué te apartaste?", protestaba la parte irresponsable.

"Es evidente", decía su parte buena. "Como si fuese a tener algo con ese psicópata".

"¡Ja! Pues ahora no puedes pensar en otra cosa. Tienes las hormonas alteradas"

"Que te jodan, todo esto es culpa tuya por provocar a ese bestia"

Tras seis horas de dar vueltas en la cama dormitando a ratos, se levantó y fue a la ducha. Se quedó un buen rato bajo la lluvia de agua caliente, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. Finalmente salió, se secó, se vistió, se arregló un poco y bajó al comedor a desayunar. En Hueco Mundo no había café, cosa que en aquel momento echaba de menos por su somnolencia. Se tuvo que conformar con té. Los sirvientes le llevaron arroz con pollo y salsa de soja. Se estaba cansando de desayunar arroz todas las mañanas.

Cuando estaba terminando, bajó Grimmjow. La miró una vez, antes de sentarse y dar órdenes a los sirvientes. Parecía que los sirvientes le tenían un miedo de muerte a Grimmjow. No era de extrañar. Le había visto una vez matar a un sirviente por caérsele sin querer una tetera, manchándole el hakama.

-Hoy comenzamos el entrenamiento- dijo Grimmjow, inexpresivo.

Kaede asintió con la cabeza. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana del comedor, la cual daba a la cúpula soleada, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. Unos diez minutos después, escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta. Grimmjow estaba frente a Kaede, a un metro de distancia. La miró con semblante impasible.

-Sígueme- ordenó, echando a andar.

Salieron del comedor y bajaron por la escalera de caracol, deteniéndose luego enfrente de una puerta que daba a un patio exterior enorme, iluminado por la luz del sol. Grimmjow se colocó en medio del patio circular y miró a Kaede a los ojos.

-¿A qué esperas? Atácame con todas tus fuerzas.

Kaede lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué estas mirando? ¿Quieres que empiece yo o qué?

No hubo más advertencias. Usando _sonido_, apareció enfrente de la muchacha enviándole un puñetazo que ella bloqueó con la espada enfundada todavía. El impacto provocó una onda expansiva que levantó una nube de polvo circular a su alrededor. Los pies de Kaede se arrastraron unos cuantos centímetros hacia atrás. Entonces desenvainó su zanpakutoh.

-¡Amanece, Grey!

Kaede se lanzó contra el Espada con la espada en alto. El hombre bloqueó el golpe con el antebrazo, sin obtener ni un rasguño. En cambio, retiró pronto su brazo; había notado que la espada quemaba.

Grimmjow era uno de los peores entrenadores que había conocido. Se dedicaba a golpear, esquivar, pero no enseñaba nada. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a prepararse para el bankai así?

Una hora después, Kaede estaba de rodillas en el suelo, encogida sobre sí misma, tosiendo sangre. Se había roto un par de costillas y tenía cardenales por todo el cuerpo. Respiraba con dificultad.

-Tch- soltó Grimmjow, despectivamente-. Eres una inútil. Tienes que mejorar.

"Contigo será imposible", estuvo a punto de contestarle. Pero no le apetecía recibir otra paliza.

Se levantó con esfuerzo. Apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Grimmjow la observó y dijo:

-Es suficiente por hoy. Llamaré a unos sirvientes para que curen tus heridas.

-Puedo hacerlo yo sola, gracias- dijo Kaede, muy irritada.

El Sexto alzó una ceja.

-Como quieras.

* * *

Por suerte aún le quedaba suficiente reiatsu para utilizar kidoh curativo. Cuando estuvo segura de que ya no tenía nada roto, volvió a su dormitorio, decidida a descansar. Sus voces cerebrales estaban calladas; mejor para ella. No le apetecía pensar en ese animal.

Se puso un ligero vestido de tirantes, de fina tela blanca para sentirse cómoda y se acostó.

-¡Maldición!- masculló Kaede.

No conseguía quitarse a aquel idiota de la cabeza. Su imagen, su voz, su olor, no se iban de su mente. Finalmente cayó en un sueño profundo. Estaba teniendo un sueño extraño: era un ratón blanco que corría por el bosque, perseguido por un bonito gato. Finalmente, el gato lo capturaba, pero no lo mataba; se dedicaba a jugar con él, sin sacar las uñas.

Despertó al sentir movimiento. No estaba sola en el dormitorio. Sentía el reiatsu de alguien más… Encendió una luz. Grimmjow estaba sentado en su cama, mirando aquel rostro que se acababa de despertar. No supo descifrar la expresión de su rostro. Era… ¿calmada?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-De modo que estás despierta…- sonrió- no sabía que fueras tan sensible al ruido.

-No me has contestado- dijo Kaede, empezando a incorporarse.

-No tengo por qué contestarte, cetra. Después de todo, tu amo soy yo.

-¿Pero qué…?

Grimmjow se lamió los labios y, usando _sonido_, apareció encima de las piernas de la chica. Le cogió las muñecas y las mantuvo contra el colchón, imposibilitando cualquier movimiento. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que notaban la respiración del otro. Ese olor…

-Tú…

-Cállate- ordenó el Arrancar

-Maldito- jadeó Kaede.

Sujetó las muñecas de la joven con una mano, mientras que con la otra cogía su barbilla para que no desviara la vista.

-Te he dicho- murmuró Grimmjow, acercando su rostro al de Kaede- que te calles.

Sus labios hicieron contacto. Los del Espada eran suaves y cálidos. Él separó los labios de ella con la lengua y la buscó. ¿Por qué estaba ella respondiendo al beso? Se separó en busca de aire. Estaba roja por la ira y la excitación. Pero no permitiría que hiciera con ella lo que se le viniera en gana. Se revolvió en busca de libertad. Pero era inútil; Grimmjow era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-¿Qué pretendes?- ronroneó Grimmjow, divertido- No sirve de nada que quieras escapar; estás a mi merced. Y te gustará estarlo.

Deslizó la punta de la lengua despacio sobre el cuello de la joven, quien se estremeció. Repartió suaves besos desde el cuello hasta la clavícula.

-No… Déjame- decía Kaede con voz débil.

-Puedes suplicar mejor…

¿Suplicar?

El hombre agarró la pechera del vestido y dio un tirón, desgarrándolo. Tiró el jirón de tela al suelo, quedando ella completamente desnuda. Él se inclinó sobre sus pechos, lamió el borde rosado de un pezón, provocando un escalofrío en la muchacha. La lengua del Espada se movía en círculos cada vez más estrechos, hasta que atrapó la endurecida punta con los labios.

-Po-por favor… para… Grimm… nhh…

Kaede intentaba contener los vergonzosos gemidos, pero fue inútil cuando Grimmjow mordió su pezón, haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda de dolor y placer. Pellizcó el otro pezón con los dedos y empezó a masajearlo. Se apartó para besarle el estómago, el vientre, lamer los bordes de su ombligo… y bajando. Acarició el interior de los muslos blancos y temblorosos, y liberó las muñecas de la joven mientras bajaba. Le abrió las piernas. Ella, al estar libre, se incorporó para intentar empujarlo, pero una sensación intensa la hizo caer sobre la cama. La lengua del Arrancar jugaba con los pliegues rosados, abriéndose camino hasta el clítoris. Kaede se encontró aferrándose a las sábanas, arqueando la espalda, subiendo las rodillas, gimiendo sin poder controlarse, estremeciéndose… pero Grimmjow no le dejó llegar al clímax. En menos de un segundo, estaba desnudo encima de ella. Su miembro era muy grande y… grueso, pensó Kaede acusadoramente. Se acomodó entre las piernas de ella, colocando la punta de su erección en su húmeda entrada.

-¿Todavía quieres que pare?- dijo Grimmjow con la respiración agitada.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

Kaede levantó las piernas, rodeando con ellas las caderas de Grimmjow y lo empujó hacia su interior. No pudo evitar gemir cuando la penetró.

Grimmjow al principio embestía con cuidado. Pero se detuvo.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- murmuró entre jadeos Kaede.

-Tú… no eres virgen.

No lo era. Ya había tenido relaciones sexuales cuando estaba en la Tierra. Una sola vez.

-¿Te… molesta?

Grimmjow sonrió y la besó antes de empezar a arremeter de nuevo. Al principio lentamente… Pero las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y rápidas. Kaede sentía que no podía contenerse mucho más. Grimmjow hundió sus uñas en las caderas de ella.

-Vamos, cetra… vente por mí- gimió el Espada.

Y la joven sintió una descarga de intensísimo placer, a la vez que el hombre emitía un último gemido y llegaba al orgasmo. Se dejó caer encima de su subordinada, con la respiración alterada, todavía con su miembro dentro de la muchacha.

La cetra no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. Grimmjow salió de ella y se tendió a su lado, ciñéndole la cintura con un brazo. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios y cerró los ojos. Kaede se recostó contra su pecho, aspirando aquel olor que tantísimo le gustaba.


	11. Romper lazos

Estuvieron dormidos hasta mediodía. Kaede despertó, casi sin poder creer lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Queriendo asegurarse, se dio la vuelta en a cama y encontró a su superior tendido a su lado, durmiendo tranquilamente. Observó ese rostro dormido. Nunca había visto una expresión tan relajada en la cara de Grimmjow. Siempre tan tenso, y ahora tan tranquilo y vulnerable… acarició con la punta de los dedos sus mejillas, sus párpados, el contorno de la máscara de hollow, los labios… el Espada abrió los ojos y se fijó en que la joven estaba observándolo. Kaede no sabía qué decir, no conocía aquella faceta del hombre. Para su sorpresa, éste se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, le acarició el rostro y pasó las manos por su cabello. Estuvieron varios minutos observándose, hasta que el estómago de Kaede interrumpió el silencio, gruñendo. Ella se puso colorada.

-Yo-yo… perdona…-dijo, avergonzada.

Grimmjow rió.

-Bajemos a desayunar-dijo.

Él se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño. Kaede aprovechó para vestirse. Se levantó y se puso su uniforme Arrancar. Grimmjow salió del baño y la observó de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué?

-Me gustas más sin ropa, la verdad- comentó el peliazul.

Kaede se puso roja.

-Vete a la mierda, maldito pervertido- se dio la vuelta.

Grimmjow la abrazó por atrás y le susurró al oído:

-No me vengas con insolencias, cetra. Te recuerdo que sigues siendo mi subordinada. Además- le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja- puedo asegurar que disfrutaste anoche casi tanto como yo…

Se apartó y salió de la habitación. Kaede sacudió la cabeza y también bajó.

Los criados les sirvieron sopa y pescado; había que tener en cuenta que ya era la hora de almorzar. Terminaron y Grimmjow sacó un paquete de tabaco. Kaede lo miró; cuando vivía en la Tierra fumaba de vez en cuando, y le apetecía un cigarrillo. El Arrancar la miró y le arrojó el paquete. Un sirviente entró al comedor y se acercó a su amo.

-Grimmjow-sama- dijo con voz temblorosa- , la Tercera Espada Halibel quiere hablar con Kaede-dono.

Kaede miró a su superior con ojos suplicantes. Misteriosamente, éste cedió.

-Largo- le dijo a la pelinegra.

Ella bajó corriendo las escaleras de caracol y encontró a su amiga en el recibidor. La rubia la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kaede confundida.

-Ven conmigo- ordenó, saliendo de la torre.

Kaede dudó un momento y la siguió. Cuando estuvieron bastante lejos de la torre 6, Halibel se volvió y miró a su amiga con gesto fiero.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?- le espetó.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- ahora sí que no comprendía nada.

-¿Es que no te has visto el cuello? Tienes una tremenda marca morada ahí.

Kaede palideció. Maldito Grimmjow.

-Te has acostado con él- la acusó la Espada.

-¿Con quién?

Halibel escupió.

-¿Te crees que soy estúpida? Con ese maldito sádico de Grimmjow, desde luego- guardó silencio. Al ver que la otra no contestaba, siguió-. Y te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?

-¿Qué cojones quieres que te diga?

-No me respondas con evasivas. Te advertí que…

-No puedo mantenerme alejada de él, Aizen me asignó a su fracción.

-Y supongo que ese entrenamiento que supuestamente tuviste con Grimmjow… no escuchas nunca a tu cabeza.

-Entrené con él, no fue en horas de entrenamiento cuando…

-¡No me hables de eso!- le gritó.

¿Por qué demonios se lo tomaba tan a pecho?

-Halibel, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-No deberías haberlo hecho. Joder…

-No he hecho nada malo.

-Ya lo creo que lo has hecho.

-No, no es verdad. Mierda, si no fueras tú juraría que estás celosa.

Halibel la miró desconcertada. Le dio una bofetada, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

-¡Halibel, espera!- Kaede empezó a seguirla.

Y su única amiga en ese mundo usó el _sonido_ y desapareció, dejando a Kaede sola bajo ese lamentable falso sol.


	12. Manipulación

-¿Qué tal ha ido?- preguntó Grimmjow con media sonrisa cuando Kaede volvió a la torre 6.

Había algo extraño en su mirada.

-¿De qué diablos te ríes?- Kaede no estaba de humor para bromas.

-Creo que ya conoces un poco mejor a Halibel- comentó Grimmjow.

-Pero… tú ya sabías que iba a reaccionar así.

Grimmjow se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Kaede no tenía fuerzas para enfadarse con nadie.

-Entonces sabrás qué le pasa.

-Mira… bastantes meses antes de que tú llegaras, esa zorra y yo nos acostamos. Sólo fue una noche, pero ella luego me perseguía como si fuésemos novios. ¿Entiendes? Yo intenté decirle de todas las maneras posibles que no quería nada serio con ella. Se lo dije calmadamente y con tacto, luego perdía la paciencia… Halibel no quería aceptar que no fuésemos pareja.

-Y llegué yo y me empezó a meter miedo para que me acercase a ti lo menos posible.

-Sí. Y en los reportes llamados Bleach aparece que Nnoitra fue el que se deshizo de Nelliel. En realidad fue Halibel.

-Y ¿por qué quisiste que fuera a hablar con ella, si me habías hecho una… marca en el cuello y sabías que era tan celosa?

-Porque si veía que estaba con otra, se rendiría.

Kaede no se lo podía creer. Se sentía utilizada. Débil.

-Y supongo que lo de anoche- dijo Kaede en voz baja- fue simplemente por eso también.

Grimmjow la miró a los ojos. Y apartó la mirada. Eso fue suficiente respuesta. Subió corriendo las escaleras, se encerró en su dormitorio dando un portazo y se sentó en el suelo, derramando lágrimas de rabia por haber sido manipulada de esa manera.

"¿Y qué demonios te esperabas?" le decía su voz cerebral buena. "Ya sabías que Grimmjow es un miserable".

"¿Por qué no cierras la boca?" respondía su voz cerebral mala. "Bastantes problemas tengo como para que además te tenga que aguantar a ti".

"Está bien, me callo, pero no puedes negar que te lo advertí".

"Vete al infierno".

Kaede había batido su propio récord: había perdido a su única amiga y su dignidad en un solo día.

Ahora deseaba más que nunca volver a la Tierra. Tenía amigos que la comprenderían, que nunca le darían la espalda por tonterías. Sencillamente… nunca la habían utilizado de esa manera. Grimmjow se había acostado con ella para herir a Halibel. Y ¿qué había de ella? Había derrotado a Nelliel Tu Oderschwank para que ni se le acercase a Grimmjow. Tampoco estaba bien de la cabeza.

Se levantó y se sentó delante de su escritorio. ¿Ahora qué? Quizá Halibel quería vengarse de ella. Maldito Grimmjow… en menudo problema la había metido. ¿No podía haber utilizado a cualquier otra arrancar de poca monta? Deseó huir de ahí para volver a su hogar.

Sacó las hojas de papel y las pinturas. Empezó a pintar un amanecer sobre el mar, pero se detuvo. Ya se estaba empezando a olvidar de los colores del cielo al alba. En solo tres meses…

No podía pintar, así que decidió echar una siesta. Quería dar una vuelta, pero dudaba que Grimmjow se lo permitiera y tampoco quería cruzarse con Halibel.

-Malditos Arrancar de mierda- masculló Kaede mientras se metía bajo las sábanas. Cerró los ojos y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

* * *

Una mujer. No era muy alta. No la veía muy bien, su visión era un poco borrosa. Estaba sobre un jardín de lirios blancos y amarillos. Lirios… su flor favorita. La mujer tenía el pelo color chocolate e iba vestida de rosa. Se quiso acercar. Aunque viese borroso, pudo ver que aquella mujer sonreía.

-Aerith- murmuró Kaede, despertándose.

Se había dado cuenta de que tenía la mano extendida hacia el techo, y dejó caer el brazo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría dormido? Se concentró para saber si el reiatsu de Grimmjow andaba cerca, pero parecía que no estaba. Se levantó y bajó al comedor. Vio el paquete de tabaco del Espada sobre la mesa, así que se acercó y le cogió un cigarrillo. Apoyó los codos en el marco de la ventana mientras encendía el cigarro, le dio una larga calada y tiró el humo. No se había parado a pensarlo, pero desde que había entrado en Hueco Mundo no había experimentado el "mono" del fumador.

Dio un salto cuando, de pronto, sintió un reiatsu muy conocido detrás de ella.

-Tú- susurró Kaede al ver quien era.

Parecía que había estado ahí todo el tiempo, manteniendo su reiatsu a cero.

-¿Acaso tengo que repetirlo? Mejora tus modales, cetra.

-Pero ¿acaso quieres que me de un infarto, desgraciado?- chilló Kaede.

-¿Tanto te he asustado?- rió Grimmjow.

-¡Que te jodan!

-Lo volveré a repetir- dijo el hombre, cogiéndola por la barbilla- Mejora tus modales, tu amo soy yo- empezó a acercar su rostro.

Kaede no lo permitiría otra vez. Apuntó a Grimmjow con la palma de su mano derecha mientras colocaba la izquierda sobre su antebrazo derecho.

-_Hado nº 31_- recitó- ¡_Shakkaho_!

Sin hacer la invocación del hado, Kaede no podía hacer gran daño, pero al menos la bola de energía roja pudo apartar el gran cuerpo del Espada para huir. Empezó a bajar corriendo las escaleras de caracol, con la intención de salir de la torre 6, pero Grimmjow apareció delante de ella. La pelinegra intentó esquivarle y utilizar el _shunpo_, pero el hombre fue más rápido y le sujetó una muñeca. Kaede aferró su zanpakutoh con una mano, dispuesta a desenfundarla, y la sacó. Grimmjow apartó el brazo antes de que se lo cortaran, pero Kaede perdió de pronto el equilibrio y se cayó por las escaleras.

Llegó hasta un rellano, dos plantas más abajo, rodando sobre sí misma y golpeándose en todo el cuerpo. Cuando logró detenerse, le dolía todo. Se puso boca arriba en el suelo.

-Seré gilipollas…

Grimmjow apareció a su lado.

-¿Se puede saber en qué diablos estabas pensando?- preguntó él.

-Lo mismo podría decirte- dijo Kaede, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

¿Por qué no se reía Grimmjow? Había sido una caída bastante tonta, la verdad. Pero él estaba ahí, tan serio.

-Debería llamar…- empezó el Arrancar.

-No- le interrumpió- , ya puedo yo sola.

Se sentó con esfuerzo y utilizó kidoh curativo. Por suerte solo tenía magulladuras, que sanaron rápido. Grimmjow seguía mirándola.

-¿Qué miras?- saltó Kaede, molesta.

-Ven- Grimmjow la cogió en brazos.

-Pe-pero ¿Qué? ¡Suéltame, idiota!

-Cállate, cetra.

Utilizó _sonido_ y se encontraron en un dormitorio más espacioso que el de Kaede. ¿De quién sería? Grimmjow la colocó encima de la cama y Kaede notó que la habitación entera olía como él. ¡El dormitorio de Grimmjow! Intentó incorporarse, pero el Espada no se lo permitió. Se tumbó sobre ella, sujetándole las muñecas.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima!- le espetó Kaede, colérica.

-Silencio. ¿De verdad te crees que lo de anoche solo fue por joder a Halibel?

¿Qué pretendía aquel animal?

-Sí, eso creo.

-Vaya, no creí que tuviera tan mala fama- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Y a ti desde cuándo te importa lo que crean los demás?

-Me es indiferente lo que piensen los demás, estúpida.

-¿Y para qué me has dicho…?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, cetra. Pero, si te sirve de algo, anoche no te seduje por Halibel. Simplemente… me apetecía- acercó los labios al cuello de Kaede.


	13. Dilo

-¿Que te apetecía?- Kaede logró liberarse y le dio un empujón a Grimmjow- pero ¿Qué te has creído que soy yo?

El hombre estaba a cuatro patas, sobre Kaede.

-Eres mi presa.

La cetra lo abofeteó. Y se arrepintió al momento, temiendo la reacción de su superior. Éste se quedó exactamente en la misma posición, con la cara girada un poco al lado. Kaede intentó huir para evitar el enfado y posible paliza del Espada, pero éste le volvió a sujetar las muñecas y le mordió el cuello, arrancándole un grito ahogado.

-Puedo hacer contigo lo que me apetezca, igual que hice ayer, por una sencilla razón: me perteneces, Kaede.

Era la primera vez que él decía su nombre. Siempre la había llamado "cetra". No supo qué decir. Recuperó el habla:

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie.

-Tch, ya lo creo que sí. Y ayer bien que lo disfrutaste.

-Vete a…

Sus quejas fueron acalladas con un beso salvaje.

-Mmhhdéjame- logró decir Kaede- ¿por qué no utilizaste a otra? Las Noches están llenas de Arrancar que te harían un favor.

Grimmjow sujetó de nuevo sus dos muñecas con una sola mano y la despojó de su ropa de un tirón, rompiéndola. Le lamió el cuello, los hombros, los pechos…

-Porque…- dijo mientras jugaba con un pezón rosa claro- ninguna de ellas sabe tan bien como tú- acarició el sensible interior de los muslos- y ninguna se apasiona tanto como tú… sencillamente- trazó círculos alrededor de su ombligo con la lengua- eres deliciosa.

A todo esto Kaede solo podía responder con escalofríos y suspiros, mientras él jugaba con su cuerpo. ¿Por qué estaba cayendo tan fácilmente?

-Ayer no emitiste una sola queja… así que no sirve de nada que te niegues ahora.

Maldito Grimmjow. Tenía razón. Y ella estaba cayendo como una idiota.

-Vete al… al mundo real a por nhh… humanas- decía Kaede intentando contener los gemidos.

-Teniéndote aquí conmigo, no me hace falta. Y te quiero sólo para mí. Eres mía, Kaede, me perteneces. Y no dejaré que gimas en brazos de otro.

A todo esto Grimmjow ya estaba completamente desnudo. Su tórax desnudo, tan musculoso y apetitoso, sus caderas, sus brazos tan fuertes… su pelo púbico tan azul como su pelo… y aquel olor que tanto la enloquecía.

No entendía eso de que la quería sólo para él. ¿Qué más le daba si estaba con algún otro? Además, Grimmjow no era de esos que se encariñan con alguien. ¿No?

"Si es que es como todos los tíos. Pueden pasarse por la piedra a todas mujeres que vean pero luego no dejan que estés con otros", decía su voz buena.

"Agh, cállate de una vez", decía su voz mala. "Déjame disfrutar por una vez, por dios, mira qué bueno que está…"

"Si al final resulta que tendré que ir al médico", pensó Kaede con sarcasmo. "Estoy hablando conmigo misma".

-¿No dices nada?- preguntó Grimmjow, repartiendo besos y caricias sobre su cuerpo.

-No eres mi dueño.

-Sí, sí lo soy, y tú misma me lo vas a decir, esas palabras saldrán de tus propios labios.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas.

-Te pertenezco- dijo el Espada-. Dilo.

-N-no.

La penetró suavemente, arrancando un gemido de su garganta.

-Dilo.

-Ahmh… n-no…

Las embestidas eran constantes. Grimmjow le cogió la pierna izquierda y se la colocó sobre su hombro, facilitando el roce del clítoris.

-Dilo.

-Noo…

La besó, jugando con su lengua como si fuera un pez nadando en su elemento. Tras un rato sin decir nada mientras la embestían, Grimmjow siguió con ello:

-¡Dilo!

-¡Ahh! ¡No!

Los gemidos eran incontrolables. Kaede sintió la primera oleada de placer.

-¡DILO!- gritó Grimmjow.

-¡Ahhh!- Kaede rodeó con los brazos el torso de Grimmjow, hundió las uñas en su espalda, perdió el control de sus piernas y arqueó la espalda- ¡Soy tuya, Grimmjow, soy tuya!

* * *

Cada día no podía evitar mirar a Grimmjow con ojos tiernos. Ni siquiera mientras entrenaban. Grimmjow se había vuelto menos bestia, y le daba consejos de vez en cuando. Le enseñó a aprovechar al máximo la liberación de su espada, ya que aún no había alcanzado el _bankai_.

-¿Te acuerdas de el _tenshitai_?- le preguntó un día a Kaede. Ésta negó con la cabeza- Salían en los reportes Bleach. Las cápsulas esas que inventó Urahara para conseguir el _bankai_.

-Me acuerdo.

-Aizen me ha pedido que vaya a por una de ellas al mundo humano. Por lo visto estás preparada para el _bankai_.

-No sé…

-Mira… sé que quieres volver al mundo real de visita.

Kaede no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Acaso podría Grimmjow hacer un favor a alguien? Surrealista.

-Digo que vengas conmigo. Eres parte de mi fracción y tienes esa obligación. Y ya que estamos ahí, te dejo que saludes a una persona.

Kaede no cabía en sí de felicidad. Sin avisar, corrió hacia Grimmjow y lo abrazó. Éste se quedó de piedra.

-¿Qué… qué haces?

¿Grimmjow tartamudeando?

-A esto se le llama abrazo- dijo Kaede, estrechándolo más fuerte.

* * *

Todas las noches Kaede dormía con Grimmjow en la habitación del Espada. Y todas las noches hacían el amor.

A Kaede le gustaba tomar la iniciativa. Se situaba encima del gran cuerpo de Grimmjow y le besaba el cuello, le daba mordiscos en el lóbulo de la oreja, jugaba con sus pezones… Le divertía ver cómo un gigante como él podía estremecerse cuando le daba besos justo debajo del ombligo, le daba una extraña sensación de poder al ver a ese gigante gemir bajo ella. Y nunca se cansaba de observar su rostro dormido. Parecía tan inocente así…

"¿Qué me pasa?", se preguntaba. "estoy como una idiota con estas tonterías"

"Seguramente es porque… no solo deseas su cuerpo" dijo su voz mala.

¿Sentir algo por Grimmjow? Ni hablar. Aún en el remoto caso de que le llegase a gustar, no debía hacerse ilusiones. Grimmjow sólo la quería para lo que la quería. Nada más. Era un ser incapaz de encariñarse con alguien. Y mucho más improbable es que fuese capaz de amar a alguien…

¿Amar? Kaede sacudió la cabeza. Cuántas tonterías. Estaba llegando demasiado lejos. No sentía nada especial por el Espada.

"¿Seguro?" dijo su voz mala, divertida.

-Piérdete- murmuró Kaede antes de quedarse dormida, mientras Grimmjow, también dormido, le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.


	14. Sustituta

-Vamos, cetra, no tenemos todo el día- la apremiaba Grimmjow desde el recibidor.

Kaede ya estaba lista, pero le apetecía hacer rabiar al Espada un rato. Se peinó otra vez, quedando su cabello muy brillante, y bajó las escaleras de caracol al oír de nuevo las quejas de Grimmjow. Se lo encontró delante de la puerta principal, con las manos en los bolsillos y cara de enfado.

-Ya era hora, joder.

Salió por la puerta y Kaede lo siguió. Cuando estuvieron un poco lejos de la torre 6, el Sexto abrió una _garganta_. Pasaron, y aparecieron en el mismo bosque donde había estado ella la última vez. Había cambiado: las hojas estaban amarillas y marrones, y la mayoría se habían caído de los árboles. Un par de pinos habían sido cortados. Alguien había enterrado ahí a su mascota y habían puesto una lápida de madera. Se llamaba "Lobito".

-Bueno cetra- dijo Grimmjow no de muy buen humor- como acordamos, yo voy a Karakura a mangarle a Urahara una cápsula de esas y tú de mientras puedes saludar a tu amiguita.

-Que no te pillen- aconsejó Kaede, empezando a caminar por el sendero.

Grimmjow le cogió de la mano, le dio la vuelta y la pegó a su cuerpo, ciñéndola de la cintura.

-Eso debería decírtelo yo- le dio un beso rápido y apasionado. Kaede se tuvo que separar para poder respirar-. Como te pillen, te mato.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, creó otra _garganta_ y desapareció. La joven sacudió la cabeza y caminó por el sendero para salir del bosque. El barrio no había cambiado nada. Cada casa, cada farola seguía en su sitio. Faltaba poco para la llegada del invierno… habían sido tres meses muy largos sin ver su hogar.

Encontró una moneda en la acera y se acercó a una cabina telefónica. Miró el cielo; serían las tres de la tarde. Vanessa ya habría almorzado, así que metió la moneda en la cabina y llamó a su casa.

-¿Sí?- contestó un hombre. Sería el padre.

-Hola, ¿está Vanessa?

-Sí, ahora te paso. ¡Vanessa, es para ti!

-¡Voy!- oyó a lo lejos por el teléfono. El estómago le dio un vuelco cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga- ¿Quién es?- preguntó.

-Vane, soy yo.

-Ah, hola Erika. ¿Qué tal?

-No soy Erika, Vane. Soy yo, Kaede.

Silencio. Escuchó pasos subiendo escaleras de madera. Seguramente Vanessa yendo a su habitación; el teléfono era inalámbrico.

-¡Kaede!- Vane intentaba no gritar- ¡Joder, tía! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Desde dónde me llamas?

-Estoy en una cabina telefónica en mi barrio, vente.

-Ahora mismo. ¡Espera ahí!

Colgó. Esperó. Hacía bastante frío. Salió de la cabina y vio a la gente pasar. Muchos eran vecinos suyos, pero nadie hacía comentarios sobre su extraña ropa blanca porque, directamente, nadie podía verla. Sujetó su zanpakutoh enfundada y ésta empezó a dar algo de calor, con lo que Kaede dejó de tiritar. A lo lejos, vio a su amiga correr hacia ella, con el rostro lleno de emoción. Kaede utilizó el _shunpo_ y le tapó la boca a su amiga antes de que pudiera gritar.

-No te comportes así, que nadie puede verme y todos pensarán que estás loca- le dijo.

Utilizando de nuevo el _shunpo_, la llevó al claro del bosque donde habían visto tantos hollows hacía tres meses. Entonces Vane le dio un abrazo.

-No sabes cuanto me he preocupado por ti, tía…

-No hacía falta- Kaede sonrió- , he estado bien.

-¿Te acuerdas de que me contaste que los hollows y el tal Ichimaru eran del manga _Bleach_? Me he leído todos los capítulos que han salido hasta ahora.

-Bueno, técnicamente no sirve de mucho que te lo sigas leyendo, porque lo que pasa ahí sólo es verdad hasta que Kurosaki va a entrenar con los Vizard. Nunca secuestraron a Orihime Inoue. El manga era un reporte para que yo me enterara de lo que pasaba ahí sin que ningún humano sospechara que fuese real.

-Pero… ¿Por qué te llevaron con ellos?

-Porque soy la única de mi especie. Resulta que no soy humana, soy de una raza llamada cetra.

-Me suena de algo…

-Resulta que el juego Final Fantasy VII era otro reporte. Aerith Gainsborough era mi madre.

-No jodas… ahora que lo dices, tienes sus mismos ojos.

-Y Zack Fair era mi padre.

-No sé quién es.

-Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core.

-Ah. Pero ¡cuéntame todo de donde estabas, con pelos y señales!

Kaede le relató entonces su vida en Las Noches: el castillo, el entrenamiento, Halibel, la misión, Grimmjow… Vanessa quiso ver la liberación de su zanpakutoh, y no se decepcionó. Su rostro cambiaba de expresión a medida que Kaede le iba contando lo que pasó en la misión, desde el combate hasta la hipotermia; era divertido ver sus cambios de caras.

-Y al final, Aizen quiso asignarme a la _fracción_ de Grimmjow. Hemos venido al mundo humano porque Aizen le mandó conseguir una _tenshitai_, una cápsula para conseguir el _bankai_. Mientras él va a Karakura a por una, me ha dejado venir a saludarte.

-Así que estás viviendo con Grimmjow…- Vanessa observaba algún punto entre sus hombros y su cuello- ¿No hay nada más que quieras contarme?

Kaede se puso roja.

-Bu-bueno… eh… ¿De verdad tengo que explicarlo?

Vane rió.

-Ya me lo puedo imaginar todo. Por lo menos me alegra saber que no eres infeliz ahí. Pero intenta no enamorarte de Grimmjow. Según lo que he leído, no te conviene.

-¿Qué? Yo no pienso enamorarme de ese animal de bellota…

-Está bien.

-Pero Halibel no se alegra tanto por mí.

Kaede procedió a contarle lo referente a Halibel, Grimmjow y ella. Al finalizar, Vane estaba taciturna.

-Zorra desquiciada y egoísta… ¿Por qué no madura?

Kaede suspiró.

-Qué se le va a hacer…

Estuvieron un rato en silencio.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal se está portando Erika?- Kaede se refería al alma modificada.

-Oh, muy bien. No ha llamado tu atención porque conserva todos tus recuerdos. Lo único distinto es su voz, es algo diferente a la tuya, y su manera de actuar. Está más dedicada a los estudios que tú y es bastante más… responsable. Pero un poco más sosa que tú. Pero tranquila, nunca podría sustituirte.

-Ya lo ha hecho, Vane, ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? Yo nunca volveré a ser Erika Ivanov. Siempre seré Kaede Gainsborough, y no podré volver a vivir aquí. De modo que ella sí me ha sustituido.

Vane guardó silencio durante un minuto, y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

-Por lo menos has cumplido tu promesa, y has vuelto.

-Sí, he vuelto.

-Quizá sea mucho pedir, pero igual, dentro de un tiempo…

Kaede sonrió.

-Sí, puede que vuelva dentro de un tiempo.

La pelinegra sintió aparecer un reiatsu conocido a unos diez metros de distancia. Vanessa también lo había sentido.

-¿Quién…?- preguntó, asustada.

-Tranquila, sólo es Grimmjow. Pero deberías irte ya.

-Esta bien- le dio un largo abrazo- Intenta volver, ¿vale?

-Lo intentaré- dijo Kaede con una sonrisa-. Cuídate.

-Y tú.

Vanessa echó a andar por el sendero y desapareció. Kaede fue al encuentro de Grimmjow. Éste estaba esperándola delante de una _garganta_, con una _tenshitai _bajo el brazo. Echó una última ojeada al barrio y se fijó a lo lejos en algo que había echado de menos durante esos tres meses: el mar.

Y se fue con Grimmjow.


	15. Todos

La tenshitai era más pequeña de lo que imaginaba, una cabeza más baja que ella. Grimmjow estaba en el medio del patio donde siempre entrenaban, sosteniendo la cápsula, esperando a que Kaede se decidiera a clavarla. No estaba muy segura de si lograría el bankai, pero tenía que intentarlo. Su nivel era superior al de Kurosaki antes de adquirir el bankai, así que no debería tener problemas para lograrlo. Pero aún así…

-¡Espabila de una puta vez, cetra!- gritó Grimmjow, perdiendo la paciencia.

"Qué delicado", pensó Kaede irónicamente. "Vamos, Kaede, tú puedes, demuestra lo que vales".

Sacó su espada, la liberó y avanzó corriendo hacia el Sexto. Atravesó la tenshitai y su espada se materializó delante de ambos. Grey, alta, blanca, de pelo morado y ojos grises de gato. Inspiraba una mezcla extraña de miedo y seguridad.

-Vaya, Kaede, te has decidido a obtener el bankai de esta manera, después de todo.

-Sí, Grey.

-Aunque me gustaría que lo lograses, no te lo puedo poner fácil. Me tienes que demostrar que eres capaz de conseguirlo.

-Y lo haré.

A todo esto, Grimmjow observaba a Grey con un poco de incredulidad, como si fuese un bicho extraño.

-Qué zanpakutoh más imparcial- comentó.

-No soy imparcial- respondió Grey con toda tranquilidad-. Kaede sabe que la materialización dura tres días y que no me voy a dejar ganar. Por cierto, te aconsejo que te vayas si no quieres resultar herido.

El Espada se dio la vuelta y se alejó, con las manos en los bolsillos y un poco encorvado. Kaede creyó oír un "tch".

En la mano de Grey apareció una katana normal y corriente. Se la dio a Kaede.

-Cada zanpakutoh elige la forma de luchar con su dueño para el bankai. Tendrás que darme con esa espada. Si es que me encuentras.

La pelinegra no entendía eso último. Pero Grey desapareció, y de repente el patio se llenó de gente. Era muchísima gente, todos conocidos suyos: familia, amigos, compañeros de escuela… Todas las personas con las que tenía relación en el mundo real (y no eran pocas). Aparte de eso, estaban todos los Espada, Aizen, Ichimaru y Tousen. Aunque lo que más le extrañó fue ver a quienes sólo había visto en el reporte Bleach: Kurosaki y el resto de humanos, los shinigami del gotei 13, un par de personas del Rukongai… Todos estaban mezclados. Grey estaba en el centro del gigantesco grupo. Pensó en internarse entre la gente para alcanzarla.

Pero antes de que moviera un músculo…

-¡En guardia!- gritó Grey.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia Kaede y todos a la vez levantaron un arma: un cuchillo, un bate de béisbol, una pistola… los shinigami y los Arrancar portaban zanpakutoh. Todos se acercaron lentamente a ella, como zombies en un videojuego de terror. No le costó esquivar los primeros golpes, pero al estar rodeada no podía moverse con libertad.

No podía atacar a sus conocidos, pero optó por deshacerse de Aizen y sus secuaces, y de todos los Espada menos Grimmjow. Sabía que el auténtico la estaba observando y le montaría una escena por matar a su doble.

Pero deshacerse de los Espada era tan complicado como luchar contra los auténticos, así que intentó cambiar de táctica. Decidió ir directamente a por Grey, pero la marea de gente no se lo ponía nada fácil. Esquivó estocadas de cuchillos y espadas, golpes de bates y porras, puñetazos, pero alguien disparó una pistola y le alcanzó en el hombro derecho.

Soltó un alarido de dolor y su mano derecha soltó la katana. Utilizó el shunpo para no verse acosada por todas las personas que conocía (y las que no) e intentó utilizar kidoh curativo, pero de repente Momo Hinamori saltó entre la multitud con su zanpakutoh en alto y tuvo que bloquearla.

"Yo no puedo con toda esta gente", pensó con desesperación, todavía con su espada contra la de Hinamori.

Siguió esquivando golpes mortales, intentando acercarse a Grey, pero ésta se escabullía con facilidad.

-Tienes que vencer tu miedo: a que mueran tus seres queridos, a luchar contra tus enemigos, y a luchar contra tus principios- le gritó a Kaede por encima de la multitud.

"¿Eso significa que tengo que matarlos a todos para llegar hasta ella?"

Vio un shinigami delante de ella. Era Ikkaku Madarame. No quería matarlo, pero intentó convencerse de que no era real.

"Y es que NO es real".

Hizo como si atacase a Stark, pero golpeó a Madarame. Le partió el cráneo en dos.

"¿Tan fácil se le ha vencido?", se preguntó Kaede con incredulidad, mientras el sangrante cadáver caía a sus pies.

Mató a algunos compañeros de escuela, vecinos, conocidos de la calle, Arrancar de poca monta, un par de shinigami despistados y débiles… y consiguió matar a Zommari Leroux, el Séptimo Espada. Mató a un ex novio y a su amiga Vanessa. Sabía que ella no era la auténtica, pero parecía tan real que tuvo que detenerse un momento: le temblaban demasiado las manos como para sostener su espada.

Tras horas esquivando golpes y matando rostros conocidos, todo el mundo desapareció. Había finalizado el primer día. Kaede cayó de rodillas, exhausta, pensando que podría dormir ahí mismo si se lo propusiera. Pero se levantó con esfuerzo y subió con Grimmjow las escaleras. No se sentía con fuerzas como para utilizar kidoh curativo, así que su superior llamó a unos sirvientes para atender sus heridas. Una vez curada, subió a su cuarto, se duchó, se secó y se echó en su cama, quedando dormida al instante. Hubiese ido al cuarto de Grimmjow, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para nada.

* * *

Pensó que podría lograr su bankai el segundo día, pero no fue así. Todos los que había asesinado el día anterior volvieron a aparecer.

"De modo que el objetivo no es matarlos a todos", pensó Kaede, un tanto aliviada.

Ese día pudo esquivar con más facilidad los golpes que a ella venían, y estuvo a punto de llegar hasta Grey. Pero justo cuando iba a levantar su espada para darle, todos, incluida Grey, desaparecieron. Finalizado el segundo día. Y no había conseguido nada por falta de tiempo.

* * *

El tercer día estaba muy nerviosa. No sabía qué pasaría si no lograba su bankai ese día, y no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Se abría paso a través de la multitud a través de golpes y cortes, y cada vez avanzaba más rápido. Localizó a Grey, y avanzó rápido, sin tiempo que perder. Saltó por encima de Toshiro Hitsugaya, cortó a su profesor por la mitad, pasó por debajo del brazo extendido de Shinji Hirako… y finalmente llegó donde Grey.

Y levantó su espada.

Grey la miró.

Kaede atravesó el pecho de su zanpakutoh.

Y ésta sonrió.

-Lo has conseguido- murmuró, con un hilo de sangre resbalando de la comisura de sus labios.

* * *

Grimmjow miró la multitud que rodeaba a su subordinada, pero todo el mundo desapareció en un fogonazo.

"Pero aún no ha terminado el tercer día", pensó.

Y vio a Kaede en mitad del patio, sola. Había algo diferente en ella… en su espalda.

Tenía alas. Las mismas alas que tenía la forma materializada de su zanpakutoh.

Kaede se volvió y miró a Grimmjow a los ojos.

-Grey Becomes Red.

El gris se convierte en rojo.


	16. Independencia

Grimmjow había mandado preparar una exquisita comida ese día. Kaede no daba crédito a sus ojos. ¿Grimmjow, celebrando algo? ¿Y ajeno a él? Lo más sorprendente es que sacara una botella de vino. Era un Bordeaux, francés. El caldo era suave, fino y de calidad. Pero ella estaba demasiado sorprendida como para disfrutar mucho del vino. Grimmjow parecía haber cambiado bastante. Ahora se reía de una forma sincera y despreocupada, y sonreía con más frecuencia. ¿A qué se debería el cambio?

Al atardecer estaban ambos sentados en el balcón del dormitorio del Espada, encima de unos cojines, apoyados el uno en el otro. Kaede estaba tranquila y se sentía bastante bien. Pero un sirviente interrumpió esa paz dando nerviosos golpecillos a la puerta. Grimmjow gruñó.

-Ya abro yo- dijo Kaede levantándose, para evitar que el Arrancar matara al criado.

Abrió la puerta, y el pequeño Arrancar parecía sorprendido de verla en el dormitorio de su amo. "¿No se lo huelen ya, o qué?", pensó Kaede.

-Mi-mis más sinceras disculpas, Kaede-dono, por molestar. Pero Aizen-sama solicita vuestra presencia y la de Grimmjow-sama- se inclinó y se fue.

Kaede miró a su superior, sin poder disimular una chispa de temor en sus ojos. Él se levantó, la miró a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tendremos que ir.

* * *

Hacía bastante tiempo que no recorría los interminables pasillos de Las Noches, pero no le costó seguir a Grimmjow, que se los conocía a la perfección. Llegaron al salón del trono, donde los esperaba Aizen. Antes de entrar, vieron salir a Halibel, que miró abiertamente y con desprecio a Kaede. Pero ¿qué hacía ella ahí? No le daba buena espina.

Pasaron.

Aizen estaba ahí, con su tranquila e imponente expresión en el rostro.

-Hola, Grimmjow, Kaede.

-Hola, Aizen-sama- dijeron ambos a la vez, con tono monótono.

-Se me ha informado de que por fin has conseguido el _bankai_, Kaede.

-Así es, Aizen-sama.

-Supongo que no te importará decirme qué habilidades tienes.

-Por supuesto, yo…

-Espera- la interrumpió Aizen. Miró a Grimmjow- , prefiero verlo personalmente. ¿Te importa, Grimmjow?

Kaede no comprendía. Grimmjow miró a Aizen con furia, pero se resignó y… se sacó el ojo derecho. La joven soltó un grito ahogado, espantada. Miró a Aizen con la acusación en la mirada, pero éste sonreía impasiblemente. ¿Por qué a ella le temblaban las manos de rabia? El Espada pulverizó el ojo en su puño y el polvo voló por toda la habitación. Kaede vio sus tres días de lucha por el _bankai_, y su logro. Sus habilidades.

Se vio a sí misma, de pie, con las alas de Grey en su espalda, sin un arma. Pero no le hacía falta. Su habilidad era hacer salir de cualquier superficie que señalara bolas de fuego o rayos de energía térmica (en lenguaje coloquial, láser). Podía hacer que, por ejemplo, del suelo de debajo de su enemigo salieran bolas de fuego, grandes o pequeñas, a grandísima velocidad, o rayos ardientes... incluso podía crear paredes de energía artificiales. Podía rodear completamente al enemigo de sus paredes térmicas y condenarle a muerte, impidiéndole huir y perforándolo con rayos o bolas de fuego, o directamente haciéndolo arder hasta las cenizas. Durante el _bankai_, la cetra era completamente inmune al fuego.

Aizen parecía satisfecho.

-Bravo, Kaede. Me ha impresionado tu _bankai_. Y ahora, Grimmjow, me gustaría hablar contigo.

El Espada mantenía el párpado derecho cerrado, ocultando la cuenca vacía.

-He recibido información de que te llevaste a Kaede al mundo real.

-Sí, lo hice.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Porque está bajo mis órdenes y las fracciones siempre acompañan a sus superiores.

-Claro, lo entiendo. Pero no había ningún motivo para dejarla sola durante una hora y media en su pueblo mientras tú ibas a por una_ tenshitai_.

Kaede palideció. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado?

-¿No tuviste en cuenta de que podía peligrar su seguridad?

-No había shinigami por la zona, Aizen-sama- respondió Grimmjow de muy mal humor.

Sólo fue durante una fracción de segundo, pero Aizen miró a Grimmjow como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

-Si llevas a tu fracción al mundo real, tienes que estas con ella todo el tiempo. Y lo que has hecho tendrá sus consecuencias, Grimmjow.

Kaede tragó. ¿Qué le harían al Espada? Recordaba cómo Tousen le había cortado el brazo por ir al mundo real sin permiso, movilizando a 5 Arrancar y dirigiéndolos a su propia muerte.

-Retiro a Kaede de tu fracción.

Silencio. Asimilación de ideas.

Y… más silencio.

Kaede miró al suelo. No debía mostrarse triste, después de todo, no estaría bien que Aizen viera que se había encariñado con el Espada.

"Así que por fin lo admites", dijo su voz mala.

"No es lo que piensas", respondió su voz buena.

Pero no era tiempo de discusiones. Aizen la había liberado de las órdenes de Grimmjow. Ahora era independiente. ¿Por qué no se alegraba ni un poco? Miró a Grimmjow. En el único ojo que le quedaba, había una mirada fría dirigida hacia Aizen. Parecía que no le molestaba demasiado. Kaede suspiró. Después de todo, ¿qué esperaba?

-Kaede- la llamó el ex shinigami- , recogerás tus cosas y te mudarás a la torre Sur.

La torre más alejada de la torre 6.

-Entendido, Aizen-sama.

Cuando salieron del salón, vieron pasar a Halibel, con una chispa de triunfo en sus ojos. Ella. Había sido ella.

* * *

Los días pasaban, aburridos, en su nuevo hogar. Tenía toda la torre para ella sola, y unos pocos sirvientes a su cargo. No tenía nada que hacer, excepto entrenar. Vivía bastante cerca de Ulquiorra, y Aizen le había pedido al Espada que entrenara con ella. Éste había aceptado, con indiferencia.

Era mejor entrenador que Grimmjow, desde luego, pero ella no se divertía entrenando. Ahora, todo era aburrido y monótono. Recordaba unas de las primeras palabras que le había dicho Halibel: "La vida aquí no es tan mala como piensas. Un poco monótona, pero no está mal". El Sexto hacía que el entrenamiento fuera algo divertido, y se dedicaba a jugar con ella como un gato con un ratón, para luego asaltarla por las noches.

Lo que más echaba de menos era las caricias de Grimmjow. Sus labios. Su mirada felina.

Su expresión de paz mientras dormía.

* * *

Kaede caminaba por los pasillos, yendo al encuentro de Ulquiorra. Siempre tenía que ir a su torre.

-Maldito emo soso y vago…- refunfuñaba Kaede por lo bajo, mientras andaba.

A lo lejos vio una figura conocida. Él estaba de espaldas a ella. Caminaba en sentido contrario. ¿Qué hacía tan lejos de su torre? Le entró la vena bromista y decidió darle un susto. Utilizó el _shunpo_ pero se detuvo a unos 7 metros de distancia. No estaba solo.

Halibel y Grimmjow estaban besándose, mientras la rubia presionaba las manos de él contra sus descomunales pechos. Sólo fue un instante, pero había sido suficiente. Kaede se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Sintió la mirada de Grimmjow, pero antes de que nadie reaccionase, la joven utilizó de nuevo el _shunpo_ y desapareció.


	17. Rechazo

-¿Por qué no has venido a entrenar, cetra?- preguntó Ulquiorra cuando Kaede le abrió la puerta.

-No me apetecía- dijo ella con indiferencia-. Me sorprende que te hayas dignado en venir hasta aquí- añadió con sarcasmo.

-No he venido porque me apeteciese- dijo inexpresivo (como siempre)- , sólo porque Aizen-sama me lo ha pedido. Si tú no quieres entrenar, no es asunto mío, así que me voy.

El Espada se dio la vuelta y echó a andar. Kaede de repente sintió la necesidad de descargar su ira contra alguien.

-Espera- lo llamó. Éste la miró-. He cambiado de idea.

-Entendido.

Lo hizo pasar al vestíbulo. Su torre era bastante más pequeña que la de Grimmjow. Más bien era una torrecilla. Pero tenía un patio bastante amplio para entrenar. Estaba bañado también por la luz del sol, y el suelo era de arena.

La cetra sacó su zanpakutoh, tiró la vaina lejos y se lanzó contra Ulquiorra sin previo aviso. Él fue rápido en bloquear el golpe, con la mano. A Kaede no le importaba no hacerle un rasguño; sólo quería desahogarse. Le lanzó una serie de impactos consecutivos, poniendo toda su fuerza en ello.

-No liberas tu espada- comentó el Cuarto, sin inmutar su expresión mientras paraba los golpes sin ningún esfuerzo.

-No me apetece. Tenía ganas- le intentó dar una estocada- de practicar la esgrima un poco.

-No eres hábil- dijo sin ninguna intención, ni buena ni mala.

-Por eso practico. ¿Desde cuándo te interesa lo que hacen los demás?

Utilizó el _shunpo_, se situó detrás de él y descargó su arma. Él esquivó el golpe con demasiada facilidad. ¿Tan débil era ella?

-No me interesa lo que hagas. Sólo comento hechos obvios- bloqueó otro ataque con el antebrazo- que están a la vista de todos.

-¿Ah, sí? Qué observador.

-No observo. Me aburre.

Dos horas después, Kaede se secó el sudor de su frente, jadeando por el cansancio.

-Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy- dijo Ulquiorra.

Ni siquiera estaba cansado. "Este hombre es antinatural, parece un jodido robot", pensó Kaede mientras él se alejaba.

-Si mañana quieres entrenar, será donde siempre. No vendré a buscarte. Es decisión tuya.

Se fue. Kaede se fue a la ducha, pensativa. Si Ulquiorra quisiese ayudarle con la técnica de la espada, lo hubiera hecho, pero más bien parecía que sólo estaba permitiendo a Kaede descargar su ira. Eso la puso más furiosa. Le dio un puñetazo a la pared de la ducha, rompiendo un azulejo. Se sorprendió de cuánto había aumentado su fuerza física. Si siguiese en la Tierra y hubiera hecho eso, lo que se hubiera roto sería su mano

Esa noche en parte deseaba que Grimmjow fuera a buscarla, a explicarle que no sentía nada por Halibel, a acariciarle el rostro con las yemas de los dedos… Ella quería estar junto a él, respirar aquel olor tan especial. Quería dormir junto a él.

¿Pero por qué ya no quería irse de Las Noches? Él era un hollow sin sentimiento alguno, exceptuando el amor por la batalla y el deseo sexual. Aunque eso último no se debería contar como un sentimiento. Se supone que ya se había hecho a la idea de que Grimmjow sólo estaba con ella por el sexo. Ella lo sabía, y no le importaba. Mejor dicho, no le había importado hasta entonces.

Y Grimmjow no fue a buscarla esa noche.

Ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente...

* * *

Aquella tarde, Grimmjow estaba caminando por los pasillos de Las Noches, sin rumbo fijo. Cuando se dio cuenta de dónde le habían llevado sus inconscientes pies, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar en sentido contrario. Había sentido aquél reiatsu tan conocido a lo lejos, pero no estaba seguro de querer hablar con ella. Escupió.

¿Qué diablos? ¿Cuándo había tenido él dudas? Esa maldita mocosa cetra… ¿Por qué no podía pensar en otra cosa? Debería matarla por esa tortura mental. Sí, una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Se imaginó las paredes de la habitación llenas de sangre y alaridos de dolor, miedo en sus ojos… en esos profundos y únicos ojos verdes.

-¡Joder!

Sacudió la cabeza y soltó un juramento. Piensa, idiota, piensa. Cabezas abiertas, gargantas cortadas, miembros amputados… el olor de la sangre del enemigo en la batalla. El ligero dolor en los nudillos al dar un puñetazo. Podría ahogarla en el más infinito dolor, matarla lentamente… ¿Por qué no lo hacía? A lo mejor se había acostumbrado demasiado a obtener placer de ella mediante el sexo. Eso tenía que cambiar. Y cambiaría ya.

El reiatsu de la cetra desapareció. Grimmjow se detuvo y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, pero ¿qué demonios? No estaba preocupado. Por favor… Qué patético.

Alguien inesperado apareció delante de él.

-¿Qué quieres, Halibel?

-Vaya, ni siquiera me dejas saludarte ya…- pasó el dedo índice por el descubierto pecho del Espada, dejando con la uña una marca roja.

-Y yo te he preguntado qué quieres, idiota.

La otra soltó una risita idiota.

-Qué brusco eres, Grimmjow.

-Chúpamela- era su forma de mandarle a la mierda.

Ella lo miró con picardía.

-¿Aquí?

Maldita zorra en celo.

-Me interesas tanto como a Ulquiorra- o sea, nada.

-Es una lástima…- la mujer acercó el rostro lentamente- Follabas de miedo…

Lo besó. Esta puta nunca se rinde, pensó Grimmjow. Como no se apartó inmediatamente, ella le cogió las manos y se las llevó a los pechos. Quizá un polvo sin compromiso me ayude a quitarme a esa cría de la cabeza, pensó. Metió las manos por debajo de la cortísima blusa de la Espada, empezando a estimular un poco los pezones. Ella soltó un bajo gemido. Algo iba mal. El hombre no se sentía excitado.

Tuvo una sensación que apenas duró una fracción de segundo. La fugaz presencia de un reiatsu detrás de él. Se volvió pero sólo alcanzó a ver un borrón blanco y negro. Y se sintió raro. Se separó de Halibel.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ésta con la respiración alterada.

-Pasa que tendrás que buscarte a otro, zorrilla.

Ella se acercó.

-Teniéndote a ti, no me hace fata ningún otro.

-Tú no me tienes, estúpida- replicó éste, desdeñoso-. Vete por Nnoitra, que tiene una cara de pervertido necesitado que no puede con ella.

Grimmjow se acordó… Nnoitra jamás haría nada por Halibel. Ni siquiera tener sexo. Ella había acabado con Nelliel… y sabía que el Quinto sentía algo más que odio hacia la ex espada. ¿Cómo se sentiría él si matasen a alguien importante para él? Un momento… no había nadie importante para él. Intentó imaginarse a sus conocidos muertos. Halibel… no le importaba en absoluto. Aizen… más bien sería un alivio. Ulquiorra… le daba exactamente lo mismo. La cetra… se le encogió el estómago.

¡¿Qué?

Se alejó de Halibel sin decir nada más.

-No pensarás dejarme aquí, ¿verdad?- la mujer estaba bastante enfadada ya.

-Mira…- la miró por encima del hombro con desprecio- los humanos tienen unos aparatos llamados "consoladores" o "vibradores". Te serán bastante útiles.

Por lo visto, ella sabía lo que eran esos aparatos, porque le fulminó con la mirada mientras él se alejaba.

* * *

Lalalalalaaaaaa cuantísimo me alegra que os guste mi fic MUAHAHAHAHA

como soy tan asquerosamente vaga no os lo agradezco porque no me apetece editar el documento, pero os lo habéis ganado xD

GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**_Squaloris_**


	18. El siete

Aizen la había mandado llamar. Ella había acudido, con el rostro inexpresivo. Cada día se parecía más a Ulquiorra. En el salón del trono estaban Aizen, Ichimaru y Tousen. "El triángulo de las Bermudas", pensó Kaede con sarcasmo.

-Hola, Kaede.

-Saludos, Aizen-sama- dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Qué tal te las arreglas sola?

-Bastante bien.

-Ulquiorra me ha dicho que has mejorado notablemente.

¿Ulquiorra había dicho eso? Ella no notaba mejoría alguna.

-Por tanto, te someteremos a una prueba para que formes parte de los Espada.

Kaede parpadeó. Estaba sorprendida, pero no lo iba a manifestar.

-No soy un hollow.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero eso no te impedirá ser una Espada. Si eres más fuerte que alguno de ellos, nos vendrá bien fortalecer nuestras filas.

Kaede se encogió de hombros. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más daba ser una Espada o no?

-Para asignarte un número, tendrás que sustituir a uno de ellos.

-¿Tendré que luchar contra ellos?

Se veía capaz de vencer a Yammy sin problemas, quizá también podría vencer a Aaroniero Arleri…

-No será necesario. Será más sencillo que eso. Únicamente se verá quién emite el reiatsu más poderoso, y sustituirás al que superes.

-Entendido, Aizen-sama.

Aizen tuvo más tarde una reunión con los Espada, explicándoles la situación. Fue llamando uno por uno a los Arrancar, que entraban en el salón del trono y competían con Kaede, a ver quién caía ante el reiatsu del otro. El primero en entrar fue Yammy, que miró divertido a la cetra, como si fuese un insecto al que podría vencer con el mínimo esfuerzo. Su fuerza espiritual era enorme, pero ni siquiera le hizo bajar la cabeza a la joven. Ella liberó parte de su reiatsu, suficiente para que el gigante cayera de rodillas, con los ojos como platos, como si no pudiera creer que sus días como Espada hubieran terminado. El siguiente en entrar, Aaroniero Arleri, tampoco resistió. Consiguió también superar a Szayel Aporro y a Zommari le Roux, pero entonces el siguiente en entrar fue Grimmjow.

Kaede pensó que rebajarle a Grimmjow a un puesto inferior le jodería bastante. Se imaginó llamándolo "ex Sexto", como lo había hecho Luppi en _Bleach_, y se regodeó momentáneamente con su imaginada mirada de ira.

Pero… ¿de verdad quería hacerlo? Estaba ya bastante cansada, pero quizá podría ganar al Sexto. ¿Por qué ya no le hacía gracia fastidiarle?

"Hay una gran diferencia entre fastidiar y herir", dijo su vocecilla buena.

"¿Qué me importa ese idiota?"

"Admítelo, te ha hecho daño"

"Por encima de mi cadáver"

No se dejaría ganar. Si Grimmjow quería conservar su puesto, tendría que ganárselo. El hombre la miró con aquellos ojos azules, un azul tan intenso que era irreal.

-¿Qué te pasa, idiota? Cambia esa cara de pasmarote, me recuerdas al imbécil de Ulquiorra- soltó el Espada.

Y atacó. Su fuerza espiritual era inmensa, tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que no la aplastara. Se estaba agobiando bastante, una película de sudor frío le estaba empezando a cubrir el rostro, y unas pocas gotas pequeñas y dispersas aparecieron en su frente. Era como echar un pulso entre dos personas de casi idéntica fuerza, a veces iba ganando uno y a veces el otro. Decidió dar un último impulso y poner todas sus fuerzas en el intento, y lo estaba consiguiendo, pero se cansó enseguida, y el Arrancar aprovechó esto último para acabar con ella. Kaede cayó al suelo, de rodillas.

-No conseguirás robarme mi puesto, cetra- se burló Grimmjow. Apenas parecía que se hubiera esforzado.

Y salió del salón del trono. Kaede se levantó y miró a Aizen.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Séptima Espada- la felicitó el ex shinigami.

* * *

Kaede debía tatuarse su número, y decidió hacerlo en la nuca; no le apetecía llevarlo muy a la vista, en parte porque no le hacían gracia las miradas iracundas de los Espada rebajados, y por otra parte, si se fuese a hacer un tatuaje, no se haría un 7; de esa forma nunca se lo veía si se miraba al espejo.

Por otra parte, debería alegrarse de formar parte de los Espada. Tenía los mismos derechos que ellos, y no tendría que obedecer a nadie excepto Aizen. Podía tener una fracción. Quizá pensara en tener una fracción, un grupo de Arrancar a sus órdenes. Subordinados. Pero lo que deseaba era ir de visita al mundo humano. Sabía que Aizen no se lo permitiría, pero debía intentarlo.

Fue al salón del trono y llamó a la puerta.

-Pasa, por favor- era la voz de Aizen.

El castaño estaba junto a la ventana, leyendo un libro.

-¡Oh, Kaede! Qué sorpresa- el castaño sonrió.

-Disculpas por la intromisión, Aizen-sama.

-Tranquila, tranquila. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita, Kaede?

-Bueno, yo… Quisiera un permiso, señor.

El hombre se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

-Quieres ir al mundo humano.

-Durante unas pocas horas, sí.

Aizen guardó silencio.

-A los demás Espada se les da un permiso de vez en cuando- observó la Séptima.

El ex shinigami salió de sus pensamientos.

-Eso es verdad. Pero van al mundo humano con el único propósito de devorar almas humanas. Tú no te alimentas de almas, que yo sepa.

-En otras palabras, significa un "no"- dedujo ella. Suspiró-. Bueno, lamento las molestias, Aizen-sama. Me retiro…

-Te dejaría ir- la interrumpió- , pero sólo si te acompaña algún otro Espada. Si consigues convencer a alguno, te dejaría ir. Sólo si te acompaña todo el tiempo, por supuesto.

-Gracias, Aizen-sama.

-Hasta luego, Kaede.

Se fue. Y volvió a su torre. "¿A quién demonios quiere Aizen que convenza?", pensó. No solía hablar con los demás Espada. Grimmjow estaba sin duda alguna descartado, y preferiría acostarse con Yammy antes que ir con Halibel al mundo humano. Quizá Ulquiorra la acompañaría… no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Salió de su torre y caminó bajo el domo soleado, hacia los aposentos del Cuarto.

-¿Dónde vas, cetra?- dijo una desagradable voz detrás de ella.

Se volvió. Era Szayel Aporro.

-No te importa- respondió con el semblante impasible.

¿Cómo no había notado su reiatsu antes? Era consciente, por la mirada de Aporro, que éste andaba buscando bronca. No se preocupó.

-¿Qué has dicho?- el pelirosado entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya me has oído.

Le dio la espalda y echó a andar. Al momento, algo zumbó junto a su oreja izquierda, cortándole un mechón de pelo negro. Reaccionó deprisa y sacó su zanpakutoh. El hombre ya la tenía desenfundada.

-No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mí, cuatro ojos- dijo sin alterar su tono tranquilo.

-Eso lo veremos ahora mismo.

El de gafas levantó la mano y chasqueó los dedos. Aaroniero Arleri y Yammy aparecieron detrás de Aporro.

"Será una broma", pensó preocupada.

No, no lo era. Los tres se lanzaron contra ella, que los esquivó usando el _shunpo_. Saltó fuera del puente, a las arenas doradas, para minimizar los daños a la arquitectura. Los demás la siguieron.

-¡Amanece, Grey!

Bloqueó una _bala_ disparada por Yammy. Arleri se preparó para lanzar un _cero_. "Van a por todas", pensó Kaede. Los demás Espada no habían liberado aún sus armas, así que no tenía nada que temer. No estaba segura de poder con los tres a la vez en su forma de _resurrección_. Esquivó por los pelos el _cero_, usando el _shunpo_. Yammy empezó a lanzarle una ráfaga de balas, con lo que recurrió al kidoh.

-¡_Bakudo nº 8_- gritó Kaede- , _SEKI_!

Un escudo de energía apareció delante de ella, así que dispuso de algo de tiempo para invocar un hechizo. Apuntó al gigante.

-Huesos de bestia esparcidos. Aguja, joya roja, y rueda de acero. Las alas se mueven, el cielo se para. El sonido de las lanzas recorre el viejo castillo- tomó aire-. ¡_Hado nº 63, Raikoho_!

Una gigantesca oleada de energía amarilla golpeó a Yammy, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Aún le quedaban dos enemigos.


	19. Sanciones

El kidoh había dejado a Yammy bastante aturdido, así que Kaede se centró en los dos restantes. No debía permitir que adoptaran la forma de resurrección, posiblemente acabaran con ella. "Necesito ayuda", pensó con desesperación.

Pero no había nadie cerca para ayudarla. Y ¿de verdad la ayudaría alguien? Los Espada sólo pensaban en ellos mismos. Si pasaba Grimmjow por ahí, seguramente se burlaría de ella. Si pasaba Halibel… seguramente se uniría a Aporro y Arleri. Arleri se lanzó, espada en ristre. Era excepcionalmente bueno con la espada, como si fuera un shinigami con experiencia. "Claro, hay que tener en cuenta que absorbió las habilidades de Kaien Shiba", pensó. Bloqueó los golpes como pudo, y en un descuido le dio una patada en las costillas y se alejó dando un salto mortal hacia atrás. Intentó recordar la pelea de Rukia Kuchiki contra Arleri (pelea que, en realidad, nunca había tenido lugar).

"Veamos…", pensaba Kaede mientras Arleri volvía a la carga. "Ella lo inmovilizó con un bakudo el tiempo suficiente para invocar la prisión de luz de seis barrotes… Luego utilizó un hado… Quizá pueda intentarlo". Decidió utilizar un hechizo que controlaba bastante bien.

-_Bakudo no yon, ¡Hainawa!_

Las luminosas cuerdas enredadas atraparon al Espada y lo arrojaron al suelo, completamente inmóvil. Se volvió hacia Aporro, que parecía sorprendido de encontrarse solo. Kaede sabía que no era muy rápido, y que los combates cuerpo a cuerpo no se le daban bien. Aprovechó.

-Mascara de carne y sangre. Todas las formas de vida se agitan: aquello que recibe el nombre de humanidad, carruaje del trueno, puente de ruedas giratorias. Divídelo en seis con la luz.

El de pelo rosa observaba con ojos desorbitados crecer la luz en la palma de la mano de la joven.

_-¡Bakudo no roku-ju-ichi, RIKUYOKORO!_

Seis barras de luz amarilla se clavaron alrededor de la cintura de su enemigo, dejándolo totalmente inerte.

-Ma-maldita…- masculló Aporro.

Kaede intentó recuperar el aliento.

-Qué pena me das, Szayel. No sabes perder, ¿eh?

-Ya te enseñaré yo… lo que es perder- el Noveno forcejeaba inútilmente.

Consiguió normalizar su respiración, dirigió una última mirada de desprecio a sus atacantes y se dispuso a saltar al puente. Pero escuchó una voz detrás de él:

-¡Traga, Glotonería!

"¡No!"

Era la liberación de la zanpakutoh de Arleri. Una gigantesca babosa púrpura con una grotesca sonrisa a cada lado de la cara, con unos desagradables ojos rojos. Kaede estaba paralizada de miedo, le temblaban las manos. Jamás había visto un monstruo tan monumental. Arleri empezó a avanzar hacia ella, que reaccionó: no se dejaría ganar. Llenó sus pulmones de aire.

_-¡BAN…!_

Una _bala_ le dio al monstruo en un ojo. Glotonería se detuvo. Kaede se olvidó de añadir un_ "–kai"_ a su grito y miró hacia arriba. ¿Quién era su salvador? No se lo esperaba para nada.

El Espada bajó de un salto, aterrizó ante el Décimo y se lo quedó mirando sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-No creo que a Aizen-sama le guste que peleemos entre nosotros, Aaroniero Arleri.

-Y-y-y-yo…

-¡Ha empezado Gainsborough!- gritó Aporro.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Han empezado ellos atacándome!- protestó ella furiosa.

El recién llegado la miró.

-Lo sé. Lo he visto.

Miró a Yammy, que había empezado a espabilar; a Szayel Aporro, preso de los barrotes de luz, y a Arleri, encima del monstruo púrpura.

-Informaré sobre esto a Aizen-sama- les dijo el Cuarto.

Kaede suspiró aliviada. La lucha había terminado.

* * *

Los tres atacantes fueron castigados, naturalmente. Aporro fue rebajado al número 10, Arleri fue destituido del cargo de Espada y Yammy fue condenado a muerte. El nuevo Noveno Espada no era otro sino Luppi.

Al menos Kaede sabía que no la volverían a atacar de ese modo. Estaban todos los involucrados en el salón del trono cuando Aizen les comunicó su veredicto. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, parecía ligeramente contrariado.

-Me avergüenza que mis Espadas se comporten de una manera tan patética e inmadura. Una cosa es retar a un duelo, situación en que una muerte no se consideraría asesinato; pero otra cosa es tender una emboscada. Y ¿Qué motivo teníais para querer matar a la Séptima Espada?- Aizen miró a los acusados.

-Porque…- se aventuró Yammy- ¿ella es shinigami y nosotros hollow? Es una razón que tiene su lógica…

Aizen entrecerró los ojos. El tenía poderes de shinigami.

-Entonces me consideras tu enemigo, Yammy. No permitiré traiciones hacia mi persona.

Kaede no creía que Yammy mereciera la muerte por eso, pero nada podía hacer. Además, tampoco le preocupaba que el ex Espada muriera.

Ulquiorra también había asistido al "juicio". Era un testigo. Salió con el por la gran puerta, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas torres. Caminaron en silencio, hasta que Kaede lo rompió:

-Gracias.

El pelinegro la miró sin reflejar una emoción en su mirada. Aunque parecía que fruncía algo el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?

-Por…- haberla salvado, estuvo apunto de decir- por haber pasado por ahí en un momento tan oportuno- se mordió la lengua. Estúpida.

-¿Me das las gracias por estar ahí por casualidad?

"Este emo tampoco capta las indirectas".

-No, por haber decidido echarme una mano.

-No es algo que decidiera porque me apeteciese- racionalizó Ulquiorra- , simplemente las peleas entre Espadas no están bien vistas por Aizen-sama.

-Ah.

"Este imbécil es totalmente de piedra".

Kaede suspiró. Le gustaría tener al menos un amigo, pero Ulquiorra no parecía el candidato ideal. Era imposible que él fuese capaz de desarrollar el sentimiento de amistad. Vivía únicamente para las órdenes de su adorado Aizen. En momentos como ese, sí, deseaba tener un amigo. Quizá considerase la idea de tener fracción.

Podría escoger a un Arrancar que estuviese de buen ver. Podría ordenarle cualquier cosa. Incluso que le hiciese compañía por las noches… Desechó enseguida la idea. No creía que tuviera sentido comparar a un Arrancar cualquiera con Grimmjow. Era único en todos los sentidos.

"Dicen que un clavo saca otro clavo", le decía su vocecilla buena.

"Como si fueras capaz", se burló su vocecilla mala. "Eres perezosa hasta para olvidar".

Kaede entrecerró los ojos de rabia.

-Algo te pasa- comentó Ulquiorra.

-No te importa.

-Tienes razón.

Le ponía furiosa la maldita frialdad del Cuarto. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar en sentido contrario. Ulquiorra no preguntó dónde iba, simplemente siguió su camino. Kaede miró en dirección a la torre 6.

"Quizá deba ser yo la que vaya esta vez", pensó.

"Ni se te ocurra ir detrás de ese chulo. Por favor, no estás desesperada. Y no pierdas tu dignidad por ese imbécil que no merece la pena, sabes que le importas un bledo", le aconsejó su parte responsable.

Por una vez, la vocecilla mala no puso objeciones. Minutos después, Kaede estaba de regreso en su torre.


	20. Una canción de guitarra

Los días pasaban, aburridos, sin nada nuevo que hacer. Una noche, Grimmjow estaba sentado en la barandilla de su balcón, en la parte más alta de la torre 6. No le daban ningún miedo las alturas. Ahora que no tenía fracción con la que entrenar, su vida era monótona y aburrida. Tenía ganas de luchar, pero no tenía con quién. Tampoco cometería la estupidez de ir a buscar shinigamis. Todos los Espada habían visto los reportes _Bleach_, y no le apetecía perder un brazo.

Se quedó un buen rato pensando en los reportes. La verdad es que nunca se había encontrado con Ichigo Kurosaki, pero tenía ganas de retarle, de luchar contra él, de matarle… Sentir el olor de la sangre ajena derramada. En los reportes había banda sonora… Szayel Aporro era el que había hecho los reportes, y él había metido la banda sonora. El muy cabrón había metido canciones de guitarra flamenca. _Sus_ canciones.

Miró por encima del hombro la guitarra que hacía siglos que no tocaba. ¿Por qué habría dejado de tocar? Se bajó de un salto de la barandilla, se acercó a la guitarra y la sacó de su estuche. Las cuerdas no estaban en mal estado. No le apetecía que nadie escuchara, así que decidió salir fuera del domo, a la luz de la luna, fuera del alcance del falso sol. La noche estaba algo fría. Se sentó en lo alto del gigantesco domo, totalmente solo. Y empezó a tocar. La verdad es que no había perdido nada de su habilidad. Estaba tocando una canción animada, se concentró totalmente en ello y dejó de pensar.

Kaede estaba bastante harta del sol. Por la ventana de su dormitorio entraba el sol de lleno, y no tenía persianas ni cortinas. Tampoco tenía sueño. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no tenía frío. ¿Cuánto llevaba sin ir al mundo real? Desde que fue con Grimmjow. Y ya llevaba más de 4 meses siendo la Séptima Espada. Sería primavera… con sus lluvias, el viento, los primeros brotes de vida…

En Hueco Mundo jamás llovía.

Decidió salir a pasear fuera de Las Noches. Caminó por los pasillos desiertos, bastante deprimida, casi esperando que estuviera lloviendo en el exterior. Sabía que eso era imposible. Todavía no le había pedido a Ulquiorra que la acompañara al mundo humano, pero tampoco era seguro que quisiera acompañarla.

-Supongo que no estás intentando escapar- dijo una voz monótona tras ella.

-No, sólo voy a dar un paseo. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí? ¿Nunca duermes?

-No es asunto tuyo, cetra- respondió Ulquiorra con tono calmado.

Parecía que ningún momento era bueno para pedirle que la acompañara, así que se alejó y salió de Las Noches.

Se sentía insignificante al lado de tan colosal arquitectura. Era como comparar un mísero planeta con una galaxia entera. Siguió caminando hacia el interminable desierto, y se detuvo a unos 50 metros. Se sentó en la blanca y fría arena, mirando las estrellas y la eterna luna menguante. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Pero oía algo… ¿Qué era?

Parecía música. Hacía cuánto que no oía música… parecía de guitarra. Venía de Las Noches. Se acercó al edificio y se apoyó contra un muro. La música venía de arriba. Era guitarra flamenca, y estaban tocando una canción muy animada. En unos pocos saltos, ya estaba en lo alto del domo. No se esperaba ni remotamente que fuera el Sexto Espada el que estuviese tocando la guitarra. Éste no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia, ya que siguió tocando, ajeno al mundo.

Kaede sonrió para sus adentros. Le gustaba cómo se veía Grimmjow con una guitarra. Y además tocaba muy bien. "Para tocar así, hace falta ponerle sentimiento", pensó. Se acercó un poco al Espada. Éste la vio y dejó de tocar de repente. "¿No había sentido mi reiatsu hasta ahora?". Parecía confuso.

-¡Tú…! ¿Qué…? ¿Qué cojones haces tú aquí?

-No sabía que tocaras la guitarra- dijo Kaede sonriendo.

-No me has respondido, cetra.

-Tampoco tengo por qué hacerlo. Ya no sigo tus órdenes.

-Vete al infierno.

Siguió tocando. Ahora estaba trabajando en una melodía triste y melancólica.

-Así que Ulquiorra te salvó el culo, ¿eh?

-Pasaba por ahí por casualidad, yo no le pedí ayuda. Hubiera podido con esos tres yo sola.

-Sí, seguro- dijo con sarcasmo el otro-. Hubieras acabado hecha puré, estúpida. No eras rival para ellos.

-Que te jodan.

-¿Qué tal con el emo?

Miró a Grimmjow extrañada. ¿A él qué podría interesarle?

-Pues bien. Voy a ver si me acompaña al mundo real.

-No te acompañará. Si no se lo ordena su adoradísimo Aizen, no moverá un dedo por nada ni por nadie.

-Oh.

Qué decepción. Al cabo de un rato, Grimmjow dijo en voz que pretendía ser jovial:

-Me has sustituido cagando leches, ¿eh, cetra?

La aludida parpadeó.

-¿Perdona?

-Nada más irte de mi fracción, me sustituiste por Ulquiorra sin perder nada de tiempo.

-No me digas que estás celoso.

-¿Celoso, yo? No tengo motivos, pequeña imbécil. Si quiero tener algo, lo tengo.

-Sí, cuando te apetece algo, vas a por ello. Y si algo no está a tu alcance, lo sustituyes por algo que te quede más cerca.

-¿Qué coño andas diciendo? ¿Qué te he sustituido yo a ti?

-Sustituir no es la palabra. Nunca he significado nada para ti, así que lo que obtenías conmigo lo puedes obtener con cualquiera. Como hace cuatro meses, con Halibel por los pasillos.

Grimmjow dejó de tocar.

* * *

"Entonces ella sí estuvo ahí", pensó Grimmjow. Estuvo ahí cuando se me lanzó la zorra de Halibel".

¿Cuál era el nombre de la sensación que tenía ahora mismo? No estaba a gusto con algo que había hecho. "Joder, Grimmy, eres patético. Es de débiles sentirse mal por algo, espabila de una puta vez". Pero ella estaba ahí, sin mirarle a los ojos, sentada a un metro de él bajo las estrellas. Estaba harto, quería explicarse pero a la vez matarla a golpes. ¿Por qué no podía acabar con ella? Si era una simple mocosa a la que podría aplastar con el pulgar, no era nada especial.

Pero las palabras de ella volvieron a su mente, resonando con eco: "Nunca he significado nada para ti".

Nunca…

* * *

-Creí haber notado tu reiatsu cuando eso pasó- dijo el Espada.

-Seguramente.

La joven tenía una expresión imperturbable en el rostro. Cada vez se le daba mejor ocultar sus emociones.

-¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo?

-No te importa.

-¡QUIERES QUITAR ESA JODIDA CARA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

El grito del Arrancar sobresaltó a Kaede. No se lo esperaba.

-¿Qué… qué cara?

-¡Esa asquerosa cara de indiferencia! ¡Como la del gilipollas de Ulquiorra!

-Pongo la cara que me da la gana. No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer, al igual que tú haces lo que te sale de la punta de la p…

-¡Por tu culpa no puedo hacer lo que me de la gana, pedazo de puta!

-¡¿Y ahora me echas la culpa a mí?

-¡Gracias a tu graciosa aparición no pude hacer nada más con Halibel y la dejé tirada!

Kaede abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Qué…?

Grimmjow parecía que se arrepentía de haber hablado más de la cuenta. El espacio no era lo bastante grande para contener tanta emoción, así que Kaede huyó y volvió a su torre.


	21. Una fracción y una venganza

La maldita mocosa se había ido corriendo…

-¡Joder!

Grimmjow arrojó la guitarra contra la redondeada superficie del domo. El instrumento musical se destrozó, partiéndose en mil pedazos. Miró los restos del único objeto que había tratado con cuidado en toda su existencia. Lo único que había intentado mantener intacto. Aquello que lo había liberado tantas veces de alguna sensación parecida al dolor o el vacío. Pero se dio cuenta de que no le importaba tanto como él había esperado. Pero no quería admitir qué era lo que tanto le importaba.

Le importaba mucho más que _ella_ se hubiera ido corriendo. En un momento como ese.

-Maldita zorra endemoniada…

Hasta ahí llegaba su control. Posó la mano sobre Pantera, su zanpakutoh. Esta vez no la dejaría escapar; acabaría con la miserable vida de esa pequeña cetra, y ninguna tontería le impediría llevar a cabo su venganza.

Se vengaría del robo de su capacidad de pensar con claridad, el haber hecho que rompiera su guitarra, el robo de la indiferencia por el dolor ajeno. Esa puta se lo había llevado… pagaría por ello.

Sujetó bien su espada y saltó del domo, con destino a la torre de la cetra.

* * *

Kaede llegó a su torre, abrió la puerta, subió a su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. ¿Qué diablos había dicho el Espada?

"Dijo: 'Gracias a tu graciosa aparición no pude hacer nada más con Halibel y la dejé tirada'", le susurró su voz mala.

"Ya ves, le corté el rollo", dijo irónicamente su voz buena.

-Oh, callaos- murmuró Kaede, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Faltaba poco para el alba. Aunque nunca se daría cuenta de cuándo llegaba el alba; en Las Noches se guiaban por relojes, no por el sol. No había dormido nada, pero tampoco tenía sueño. Aunque estaba cansada.

Decidió solicitar una _fracción_ y pedirle a Ulquiorra que la acompañara al mundo humano. Primero iría a ver a Aizen.

"Bueno, si veo a Ulquiorra previamente, hablaré con él antes que con Aizen", pensó Kaede.

Salió a la luz del falso sol y se dirigió al salón del trono. Por el camino no se cruzó con el Cuarto, así que no pudo pedirle nada.

-¡Vaya, buenos días, Kaede! Qué madrugadora que estás hoy- la saludó Aizen.

-Igualmente, Aizen-sama.

El castaño accedió inmediatamente a la solicitud de la cetra. Le dio una lista de Arrancar a los que podría adoptar, y ella salió del salón del trono, con la idea de elegir algún Arrancar para su _fracción_. En cabeza de la lista estaba Wonderwice, pero no le apetecía nada adoptar algún Arrancar autista. Tampoco adoptaría a Lolly o a Menoly; no le caían nada bien. El nombre de Cirucci Thunderwitch figuraba en la lista, y le resultaba bastante familiar. Se encontró con el líder de los Caballeros Exequias, Rudobone, y le preguntó quién era. Resultó que era la Arrancar nº 105, Privaron Espada. Antigua Espada. Era alguien bastante fuerte, y parecía tener una ciega lealtad hacia sus superiores. No sabía por qué, pero le recordaba vagamente a su amiga Vanessa, así que decidió pedirle a Aizen que le asignara a Cirucci. La Arrancar parecía encantada de que le concedieran el honor de servir a la Séptima Espada. Cuando llegó a la torre Sur, empezó a halagar a Kaede y agradecerle profundamente su elección.

-Os aseguro, Gainsborough-sama, de que no os arrepentiréis de haberme seleccionado.

Se acabó cansando de tantos halagos.

-Eres particularmente ruidosa, ¿lo sabías, Cirucci?

-Y-y-yo… lo-lo lamento, Gainsborough-sama.

-No lo lamentes. No necesito que me hagas la pelota, te he escogido porque he querido, y no te voy a echar porque sí, ¿vale?

-Entendido, Gainsborough-sama…- dijo la Arrancar, nerviosa.

-Y llámame Kaede, ¿quieres?- la Espada sonrió.

-Mejor Kaede-sama.

La aludida rió. Le recordaba a la fijación de Soi-Fong por Yoruichi.

-Tomemos un té para celebrar que estás aquí.

La informalidad no parecía molestar a su subordinada. Al contrario. Kaede se alegró de haberla escogido, parecía buena persona. Quizás asignara más Arrancar a su _fracción_.

* * *

Había decidirlo matarla cuando todos durmieran. Para entonces, ya había terminado el día.

Se dirigió a la torre sur, manteniendo su reiatsu casi a cero. Sabía que no había muchos sirvientes en esa torre, como mucho uno o dos a esas horas de la noche. Podría matarlos para que no diesen la alarma, para después acabar con la Séptima.

Se detuvo delante de la gran puerta. No estaba cerrada con llave, así que abrió. No encontró ningún sirviente en su camino, así que subió por las escaleras de caracol. La olía. Sabía que tenía su dormitorio arriba del todo, justo como él tenía el suyo; era típico de un Espada. Justo cuando estaba en la penúltima planta, a punto de subir las escaleras para llegar a su destino, una puerta se abrió y salió una mujer baja, delgada y de pelo negro. Pero no era quien esperaba.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó la Arrancar.

-Eso podría decirte yo, estúpida- escupió Grimmjow.

La mujer infló el pecho.

-Yo soy de la _fracción_ de la Séptima Espada Kaede Gainsborough-sama.

-Ah, ¿sí? Pues yo soy el Sexto Espada Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques, así que quítate de en medio.

La mujer bajó la mirada.

-Esta no es su torre, Grimmjow-sama. Y Kaede-sama no desea visitas.

-No me digas por dónde no puedo andar, microbio. Hablaré con tu ama tanto si te gusta como si no.

Los ojos de Cirucci pasaron a ser duros.

-No puedo permitir eso.

-Insensata…

Una puerta se abrió más arriba. Era _ella_. La maldita cetra.

Una sonrisa demencial se apoderó de la cara del hombre.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Grimmjow?- preguntó Kaede, con la desconfianza en la voz.

-Vine a matarte, cetra- dijo, sin perder esa mueca sádica.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-A intentarlo, dirás.

-¡Por encima de mi cadáver!- chilló Cirucci, corriendo a ponerse delante de su ama.

Grimmjow rió. Una risa histérica que denotaba locura.

-Eso está hecho.

De una sola patada lateral, el pequeño cuerpo de la Arrancar atravesó la pared. La Séptima abrió los ojos, con miedo.

-¡Cirucci!- corrió a socorrerla.

Su subordinada no había muerto.

-Arriba, cetra. Es tu turno.

Kaede estaba usando kidoh curativo con Cirucci.

-Espérame abajo, en mi patio. Ahí acabaremos con esto.


	22. Duelo

-Qué, ¿quieres alargar lo poco que te queda de vida?- se burló Grimmjow.

Kaede no levantaba los ojos del cuerpo inconsciente de su subordinada, intentando reanimarla con kidoh.

-He dicho que acabaremos con esto abajo, hollow- contestó Kaede sin perder la calma-. Bajo en cinco minutos.

-Si es tu última voluntad…

Grimmjow se volvió y bajó las escaleras. Al cabo de un rato, Cirucci abrió los ojos.

-Kaede-sama…

-Shh- la acalló la Séptima- No malgastes energías. Ahora te llevaré a tu habitación, yo me encargaré de Grimmjow.

-N-no… No vayáis…

La joven la cogió en brazos sin demasiado esfuerzo y la metió en la habitación, para depositarla sobre la cama. Tenía parte de la frente cubierta de sangre. Estaba murmurando incoherencias, y los párpados se le cerraban. Maldito Grimmjow… La cetra se levantó para ir al encuentro de su atacante, y sintió una mano agarrando sus vestiduras.

-No puedo… dejar que vayáis- murmuró Cirucci.

-Corrección: no puedes impedir que vaya- se concentró- _Bakudo no ku, Geki_.

Una luz roja rodeó el cuerpo de la Arrancar, que quedó paralizada en su cama y miró a su ama con los ojos llenos de reproche.

-Perdóname, Cirucci, pero debo ir.

La dejó ahí y empezó a bajar las escaleras sin prisas. No sabía por qué Grimmjow había decidido matarla, si no le había hecho nada. ¿Acaso la consideraría una amenaza para su rango como Sexto? Ella no había conseguido arrebatarle su puesto, y tampoco tenía mucho interés en ascender más. ¿Y si había estado con Halibel y ella le había pedido que la matara? ¿Por qué quería matarla?

Siguió bajando las escaleras, sin dejar de pensar. Lo que más la confundía era su calma. Sabía que no era rival para Grimmjow, que moriría sin duda alguna. Pero no estaba asustada. ¿Acaso ya no quería vivir?

No.

¿Para qué querría seguir viviendo ahí? Era una existencia completamente vacía. No le interesaban los propósitos de Aizen, no ambicionaba hacerse con el control de la Sociedad de Almas. No podía escapar de Hueco Mundo ni seguir con su vida humana. Era una desgraciada marioneta en manos de seres mucho más poderosos que ella. Y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Excepto, por supuesto, morir. Y sería Grimmjow el que pusiera fin a su tormento. Ahora se sentía mejor. Sentía paz.

Aunque fueran ya altas horas de la noche, el patio estaba bañado por la luz del falso sol. Era… surrealista. Su verdugo estaba en medio del escenario, con una mano metida en un bolsillo y la otra apoyada en Pantera. Miraba con odio a la joven que acababa de salir al patio. Ella sacó su zanpakutoh, sin ninguna esperanza de supervivencia, a la espera de que el Espada desenvainara su arma e iniciase la que sería su última pelea. Él soltó su característico "Tch" y sacó su arma de la vaina azul.

-¿Preparada para morir, cetra?- dijo con su sádica sonrisa.

-Más que nunca- dijo ella, con el rostro inexpresivo.

* * *

Grimmjow se había dado cuenta de que ella no pretendía ser irónica. Parecía estar preparada de verdad para morir. Eso lo puso aún más furioso, el duelo no tendría mucha gracia así. Y para colmo, tenía aquella expresión impasible en la cara. Como Ulquiorra.

-Cambia esa cara, estúpida.

-Oblígame.

El hombre se lanzó contra ella, descargando su espada hacia abajo. La cetra bloqueó el golpe con rapidez, aunque sin cambiar su expresión. Le lanzó un corte lateral, también bloqueado, pero le dio a la joven una patada lateral en las costillas. Escuchó un crujido. Grimmjow soltó una carcajada.

-He conseguido que cambies esa jodida cara.

En efecto, la imperturbabilidad había sido sustituida por el dolor en la cara de esa cría. Sin dejar de reír, descargó un golpe tras otro, que ella bloqueaba como podía. En una ocasión casi le partió el cráneo en dos, de no ser porque utilizó el _shunpo_ para esquivar el golpe. Le había cortado un mechón de pelo negro, y tenía un feo corte horizontal en la mejilla.

-Amanece, Grey- liberó en voz baja su espada.

A medida que el Sexto seguía descargando golpes contra su víctima, notaba que Pantera se calentaba rápidamente, hasta que empezó a quemar. No soltó su espada; consiguió atravesar el hombro izquierdo de la cetra. La mano izquierda de ésta soltó la espada, emitiendo un alarido de dolor, y Grimmjow aprovechó para patearle la mano derecha.

La zanpakutoh voló, girando en círculos, y se clavó en el suelo a diez metros de su dueña. Grimmjow soltó otra carcajada, al ver a la muchacha desarmada y sujetándose el hombro sangrante. No supo de dónde, pero por lo visto aún le quedaban fuerzas para apuntar al Espada con los dedos de la mano derecha.

-_Hado no shi, Byakurai._

Un rayo de energía blanca salió por la punta de los dedos índice y corazón de la cetra. Sólo le dio a su objetivo de refilón, haciéndole un pequeño corte en el brazo. Estúpida insensata…

Grimmjow clavó su espada en el suelo, utilizó _sonido_ y sorprendió a su víctima con un potente puñetazo en el estómago. Ella cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-Grimmjow… coff-coff…- tosió la joven, incorporándose- Estás loco…

Éste le pateó con fuerza el costado, estrellándola contra un muro. Ella tosió sangre. Estaba tumbada boca abajo.

-Muévete, cetra, pelea- ordenó el verdugo, decepcionado con la poca duración de la pelea.

Ella rodó para ponerse boca arriba, pero él llegó y le colocó un pie sobre la garganta, asfixiándola. La mocosa forcejeaba inútilmente. Él quería verla sufrir un poco más. Se sentó sobre ella, con las rodillas sobre los codos de Kaede, manteniéndola inmóvil. Le lanzó una ráfaga de rápidos puñetazos en la cara, provocando más gritos de dolor. Ella parecía que estaba perdiendo ya la conciencia. La golpeó más fuerte.

-¡Espabila, esto aún no ha terminado!

Se levantó para coger su espada. La arrancó del suelo y miró a la cetra. Ésta se estaba arrastrando penosamente hacia el muro. Grimmjow fue acercándose lentamente, viendo cómo ella apoyaba su espalda contra el muro y quedaba sentada, mirando a su atacante a los ojos. No parecía asustada. Tenía expresión de… paz. Paz había en aquellos ojos tan verdes, esos ojos que lo observaban venir, esos ojos tan profundos.

Se detuvo.

-No has utilizado tu _bankai_- no era una pregunta; era una afirmación.

-Cierto- dijo la Séptima con voz ronca.

"¿Por qué?", se preguntó el hombre.

-No quiero matarte- respondió Kaede a aquella silenciosa pregunta.

Grimmjow entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-Como si pudieras.

Levantó su zanpakutoh, manteniéndola verticalmente con la punta apuntando hacia abajo. A la cabeza de esa chica.

Las manos le temblaban. "Qué demonios". Le temblaban mucho más cuando descargó su arma.

Ella cerró los ojos.

* * *

Kaede escuchó el impacto, un crujido, y sintió una sacudida. Pero no sintió ningún dolor. Siguió esperando, pero no sintió ningún sufrimiento, ni siquiera había dejado de pensar.

Abrió los ojos. Pantera estaba clavada en la pared, casi rozando su cabeza. Las fuertes manos que sujetaban la espada temblaban visiblemente, y su dueño miraba el suelo. Miró a los ojos a la pelinegra con el dolor en los ojos.

Seguía viva.

-Tú…- susurró Grimmjow.

Kaede tragó.

-¿Has visto lo que me has hecho?- gimió Grimmjow, con expresión torturada.


	23. De visita a la torre 6

-Qué diablos me has hecho…- murmuraba Grimmjow con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Kaede no entendía nada. ¿Por qué no la había matado? ¿Estaba de broma? No le había hecho nada.

De repente sintió dos reiatsus detrás del Espada. Eran Ichimaru y Ulquiorra. Cogieron a Grimmjow de los brazos y lo separaron de Kaede.

-¡Qué cojones hacéis, idiotas!- rugió Grimmjow.

-Evitar que mates a una Espada, Grimmjow- le explicó tranquilamente Ulquiorra.

Ichimaru lucía aquella acostumbrada sonrisa zorruna.

-A Aizen-sama no le va a gustar nada esto, Grimmy.

El aludido se sacudió, intentando liberarse de sus captores.

-¡Cierra esa bocaza, cabrón!- le ordenó a Ichimaru, quien sólo sonrió aún más.

Kaede sacó fuerzas de donde pudo para ponerse en pie. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobre todo la caja torácica. Tenía el brazo izquierdo colgando, inmóvil, con el hombro sangrante. Creía que también tenía un tobillo roto. Pero aún así, no podía permitir que le hicieran algo a Grimmjow por su culpa. Apoyando su peso en una sola pierna, sujetándose el hombro, levantando la barbilla y aparentando naturalidad, pudo decir con voz forzadamente calmada:

-Soltadle.

Ichimaru y Ulquiorra la miraron, sorprendidos.

-Ha intentado matarte- dijo el Cuarto con el rostro inexpresivo, pero con una nota de incredulidad en la voz.

-No, no es cierto…- reprimió una mueca de dolor- Estábamos entrenando…

Grimmjow la miraba con los ojos como platos.

-Ahora mismo habíamos acabado- continuó la joven.

Ichimaru la examinó de arriba abajo.

-Por tu aspecto nadie diría que estabais entrenando, Kaede.

-Cirucci Thunderwitch vino a avisarnos de que el Sexto Espada Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques había venido con intenciones de matarte- informó Ulquiorra-. Dijo que él mismo había dicho que había venido a matarte.

-Cuando estaba en su _fracción_- mintió Kaede- decir que íbamos a matarnos era sinónimo de que queríamos entrenar…

No podía resistir mucho más en pie. Su cuerpo parecía que se iba a partir en dos. ¿Por qué no se lo tragaban?

-¿Es eso cierto, Grimmjow?- el ex shinigami sonrió en la dirección del acusado.

Éste guardo silencio. Miró a la cara a su víctima. "Por favor", decían los ojos de ella. Finalmente, el Sexto asintió una vez con la cabeza.

-Bueeno- dijo Ichimaru en tono jovial- , creo que ya no hay más de qué hablar. La próxima vez, informa mejor a tus súbditos, Kaede.

-Lo haré.

Soltaron a Grimmjow y utilizaron el _shunpo_ y _sonido_ respectivamente para desaparecer del lugar. El hombre empezó a acercarse lentamente a Kaede.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, cetra?

"¿Hace falta que lo explique?", quiso preguntarle Kaede.

Ésta sólo pudo soltar una amarga y forzada carcajada, expulsando más sangre por la boca, y caer de rodillas antes de ceder ante el dolor y sumergirse en las tinieblas de la inconsciencia.

Aquella idiota cayó de rodillas, y se hubiera desplomado en el suelo de no ser porque Grimmjow la cogiera antes. Estaba inconsciente. Había perdido bastante sangre. Y todas esas heridas se las había hecho él mismo, con sus propias manos… y al final ella le había salvado a él. Qué irónico. Ahora podía acabar con ella. No. No podía. Las palabras de la chica resonaron en su cabeza: "no quiero matarte". Se levantó, con ella en brazos, y empezó a alejarse.

-Yo tampoco quiero matarte, idiota.

"Me pregunto si habrá algún sentimiento tan fuerte como el odio…". Miró el rostro de esa joven que ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos. "Tengo que admitirlo…".

La subió a su dormitorio circular en lo alto de la torre Sur.

-¡Kaede-sama!- chilló la pequeña Arrancar al ver a su superiora en brazos del Espada. Le miró con odio a los ojos y susurró:- Como le hayas…

-Está bien, boba- la depositó sobre la cama- , aunque deberías llamar a unos sirvientes para curar sus heridas.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a su torre para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

* * *

A la Séptima le daba vueltas la cabeza cuando despertó. Se sentía como si la noche anterior se hubiera ido a dormir con dos botellas de vodka en la sangre. Le dolía un poco al respirar. Pero por lo menos estaba viva.

"Wow, qué ilusión", pensó con ironía.

Se incorporó un poco y Cirucci entró por la puerta.

-¡Ah, ya estáis despierta, Kaede-sama!- la Privaron Espada sonrió de oreja a oreja- ¿Cómo os encontráis?

-Estupendamente, Cirucci, gracias. ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

-Lleváis un día y medio inconsciente.

-Vaya.

Miró la ventana. Las nubes se movían por el falso cielo soleado del domo.

-El Sexto Espada Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques os subió ayer aquí- dijo la Arrancar.

-¿Él…?

Se levantó de la cama.

-He de irme.

-Pe-pero aún tenéis que descansar…

Kaede sonrió.

-No te preocupes por mí, Cirucci. No me voy a meter en líos.

-Pero yo… Está bien… Aunque insisto en acompañaros.

Kaede asintió. La Arrancar salió del dormitorio y la Espada se vistió, bajó por las escaleras y comió algo. Luego salió, acompañada de su fracción. Al principio no tenía muy claro dónde ir, pero decidió ir a hablar con Grimmjow. Creía que él le debía un par de explicaciones. O al menos una: ¿Por qué no la había matado?

Tardaron bastante en llegar a la torre 6. Llamó a la puerta y le abrió un sirviente joven y nervioso que ya conocía.

-¡Kaede-dono! ¡Qué sorpresa!- el Arrancar sonrió y la hizo pasar

-Hola, Redmond. ¿Podrías decirle a tu amo que deseo hablar con él?

-Por supuesto, Kaede-dono.

Redmond subió corriendo las escaleras. Un par de sirvientes aparecieron y saludaron a Kaede. Miraban con cierta envidia a Cirucci, quien levantó la barbilla, orgullosa de ser de la _fracción_ de la Séptima. Ébenum, una sirvienta, bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Kaede-dono! ¡Grimmjow-sama dice que la espera arriba!

Kaede se puso en marcha, y Cirucci la siguió. Pero Ébenum agregó:

-Debéis ir sola, así lo ha dicho él.

Cirucci frunció los labios, molesta. Pero asintió con la cabeza. La Espada subió por las escaleras a las que estaba acostumbrada a subir hacía algunos meses. La torre no había cambiado nada en absoluto. Llegó al dormitorio de Grimmjow y llamó a la puerta.

-Pasa.

Y ella entró, miró a Grimmjow, quien estaba mirando por la ventana la luna. Kaede llenó sus pulmones de aire y detectó de nuevo _aquel_ olor. El hombre miró a la joven, muy serio.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo él.


	24. Saber

Salieron al balcón. Ambos se apoyaron en la barandilla, separados por el espacio de un metro. Se miraron.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- le preguntó a Grimmjow.

-No lo sé. Lo único que tengo claro es que tenemos que hablar.

Pero no dijo nada más.

-Si tú no dices nada, lo haré yo- dijo Kaede. El otro no dijo nada-. Está bien. ¿Por qué no me mataste ayer?

-¿No preguntas más bien por qué quise matarte?

-Quisiera saber ambas cosas.

Grimmjow sacó un paquete de tabaco y ofreció un cigarrillo que ella aceptó. La llama del encendedor hizo centellear durante un segundo esos ojos azules.

-Quería matarte por… venganza.

-¿Venganza? ¡Pero si yo no te he hecho nada…!

-Yo sí lo veía así.

Kaede guardó silencio.

-Me considero alguien autosuficiente, fuerte, independiente y profundamente desalmado. Antes disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno. Todo el mundo me importaba una mierda. Y llegas tú… Y me jodes todo el esquema que tenía montado. No podía apartar tu estúpida cara de mi cabeza. Me enfurecía al no poder hacer ni siquiera una tontería como dejar de pensar, y muchísimo menos en alguien. Me siento un inútil y un jodido debilucho… y para colmo estoy diciendo cómo me siento, no me jodas… Soy patético.

A todo esto Kaede estaba muda, casi sin poder asimilar que esas palabras hubieran salido de esos labios.

-No eres patético…

-Lo soy. Por eso quería matarte, para que todas esas gilipolleces desaparecieran.

Un momento de silencio. La joven habló:

-¿Y por qué me perdonaste la vida?

-Eso es lo más difícil de explicar…- Grimmjow se llevó una mano a la frente, masajeándose las sienes con el dedo índice y pulgar respectivamente- Podía matarte, tenía la ocasión perfecta y estaba a punto de hacerlo. Pero no podía…- la miró a los ojos- No quería matarte. Y tampoco quiero hacerlo ahora. Ayer yo…- miró el hombro vendado de Kaede- te dejé hecha una mierda.

-Sobreviviré…

-No quería admitirlo, pero no disfrutaba haciéndote daño como yo pensaba que pasaría. No quiero…-bajó la mirada- dañarte más aún.

Kaede tenía la estúpida sensación de carencia de estómago. Grimmjow se dio la vuelta y entró en la habitación.

-¡Espera, Grimmjow!

Éste se detuvo, sin volverse.

-Yo… debo decirte algo también…- notó que se ponía roja, muy roja- Verás… Desde que te conocí, no, desde que supe de tu existencia en los reportes _Bleach_, supe que eras un auténtico hijo de puta. No pude ni imaginarme de que, siendo tú una persona así, pudiera… sentir algo por ti.

Grimmjow se volvió y la miró. Se acercó un poco y se detuvo ante ella. A ésta le latía furiosamente el corazón.

-Grimmjow, yo… te quiero.

El Espada posó su palma en la mejilla de la Séptima. Acercó el rostro lentamente, y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Kaede rodeó el cuello de él con los brazos. Grimmjow rompió el beso sólo para decir:

-Yo también, idiota.

* * *

Dos meses después…

* * *

A la Espada le apetecía tomar el aire. Salió al balcón de su dormitorio en la torre Sur, a la luz del sol postizo, y apoyó los codos en la barandilla, mirando a nada en concreto. Algo se materializó de la nada delante de ella dando un grito:

-¡BU!

-¡AHH! ¡Idiota!- chilló Kaede, furiosa, llevándose una mano al pecho- ¿Quieres que me de un infarto, animal?

Grimmjow, el aparecido, soltó una sonora carcajada. Estaba de pie sobre la barandilla. Bajó de un salto y rodeó la cintura de Kaede con un brazo, callando sus protestas con un beso. Se separaron.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?- se extrañó ella, con las mejillas algo rojas.

-Acabo de acordarme- dijo el hombre- de que hace un par de meses querías ir al mundo real.

-Sí… quería.

-Podemos ir. Si te acompaña un Espada, Aizen te dejará.

-Y tú eres un Espada.

-He dicho "podemos", cetra. Nos incluye a ti y a mí.

Kaede le sacó la lengua, gesto que ocasionó una sonrisa en Grimmjow.

-¿Me estás provocando, pequeña estúpida?

-Bah- ella fue a meterse en su habitación, pero la mano de Grimmjow en su cintura se lo impidió.

La besó de nuevo de una forma salvaje, dejándola sin aliento ni palabras.

-¿Vamos a la Tierra, sí o no?

Kaede sonrió.

-Vamos.


	25. Tamashi Dokubo

Ambos fueron a ver a Aizen para informar de su excursión. Ichimaru estaba charlando animadamente con Tousen (bueno, el único que hablaba era el albino, siendo el otro un trozo de hielo) en el salón del trono, pero no estaba el castaño.

-¿Dónde está Aizen-sama?- preguntó Kaede.

-Convirtiendo hollow en Arrancar- contestó el negro, sin volver la cabeza- ¿Para qué le buscáis?

-Vamos al mundo real- respondió Grimmjow, con cara de desdén.

-¿Vais…?- Ichimaru miró a los dos Espada con curiosidad- ¿Los dos juntos?

El Sexto levantó una ceja.

-¿Y qué?- escupió, desafiante.

La sonrisa del ex shinigami se acentuó más aún.

-Nada, nada…

"¿Estará permitido que dos Espada tengan relaciones como la nuestra?", se preguntó Kaede, algo nerviosa. Parecía que el de cara de zorro se lo olía.

En ese momento entró Aizen.

-Vaya, vaya, el 6 y el 7… -sonrió el castaño- ¿Puedo hacer algo por vosotros?

-Verá, Aizen-sama- dijo empezó Kaede- , ¿Recuerda que me dio permiso para ir al mundo humano si me acompañaba otro Espada?

-Hmm… Sí, es verdad. Lo dije- contestó mientras se sentaba en su trono.

-Grimmjow me acompañará.

El ex shinigami miró al de pelo azul, sorprendido.

-¿Tú? ¿Te encuentras bien, Grimmjow?

Éste frunció el entrecejo.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, de puta madre, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

Kaede cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué era tan brusco con su superior?

-Se me hace raro que hagas algo por alguien, nada más. Pero Kaede… lo mejor sería que no fueras al mundo real.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿por qué?- protestó, indignada.

-No es seguro para ti.

-Pero…

-Déjalo, Gainsborough- aconsejó Tousen.

"Muérdete la lengua", le sugirió su voz responsable. "No tienes nada que ganar con esta discusión".

-Pero voy con…- ella desobedeció a su voz buena.

-No basta.

-Él me acompañó cuando fuimos a buscar Vasto Lordes.

-Cierto, y os las arreglasteis muy bien, pero…

-Para entonces sólo tenía mi _shikai_, pero ahora tengo el _bankai_ y…

-¡BASTA!- vociferó Aizen, perdiendo la paciencia. Kaede pegó un bote- ¡No irás al mundo real aunque te acompañen todos los Espada, y no hay más que hablar!

La Séptima estaba clavada en el sitio. Nunca había visto a Aizen enfadarse ni un poco. El castaño pareció darse cuenta y se calmó.

-Lamento haberte dado falsas esperanzas. Te dije que te dejaría ir al mundo humano si te acompañaba un Espada, pero no contaba con que lo consiguieras. De ese modo estarías algo esperanzada, pero segura aquí, en Las Noches…

No podía creerlo. Los colores se fueron de su cara a la vez que el alma se le caía a los pies. Maldito desgraciado… Grimmjow la miró, inexpresivo, y se dirigió a Aizen:

-¿A qué viene entonces tanto entrenamiento si jamás la dejáis luchar? Es bastante ridículo entrenar a alguien para que consiga tanto nivel y luego…

-Lo sé, lo sé, gracias, Grimmjow. Su entrenamiento no será en vano. Cuando llegue el momento de usar su poder, lo usará.

-Está bien- intervino Kaede-. Siento haberos molestado, Aizen-sama- inclinó la cabeza-. Con su permiso…

-Hasta luego, Kaede- se despidió Aizen.

La cetra salió del salón, seguida del Sexto.

Cuando estuvieron algo lejos, la joven le dio un puñetazo a la pared, abriendo un boquete. Desde el agujero de la pared rota se veían algunas cabezas de Arrancar curiosos y asustados.

-¿Qué miráis, idiotas?- les espetó Grimmjow. Los Arrancar se dispersaron enseguida.

La torre 6 quedaba más cerca que la Sur, así que subieron al dormitorio circular del Sexto. Kaede se sentó en la cama, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

-No puedo creerlo, no puedo… Hijo de la grandísima puta, cómo se atreve- mascullaba Kaede, sintiendo acudir lágrimas de rabia a sus ojos.

-¿Acaso piensas obedecer?

La Séptima levantó la mirada.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-Tch- él se metió las manos en los bolsillos- Me decepcionas, cetra. Pensé que eras más atrevida.

-¿Tienes algún plan, tío listo?- estaba irritada.

-No me subestimes, boba. Claro que tengo un jodido plan.

Se acercó a un armario y sacó una urna de cristal, cuadrada. La colocó sobre la cama.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- preguntó ella.

-Es una _tamashi dokubo_ (en japonés 'celda del alma'). Podemos utilizar esto para despistar a Aizen. Sólo tenemos que meter un poco de reiatsu aquí dentro, y las paredes de la _dokubo_, hechas de un material especial, lo retienen y lo conservan. Te daré una. Llénala con tu reiatsu y déjala en tu torre. De ese modo, nadie notará nuestra ausencia si no nota nuestro reiatsu en Las Noches.

-Convenceré a Cirucci para que monte un poco de guardia.

-Buena idea.

Le trajo otra _dokubo_.

-Iré a buscarte a tu dormitorio a las 6 de la tarde, estate preparada.


	26. El mar

El reiatsu blanco se movía haciendo formas curiosas dentro de la _dokubo_, y Kaede se entretuvo mirándolo mientras esperaba al Sexto. Tres golpes en la puerta.

-Pasa.

Era Cirucci.

-Buenas tardes, Kaede-sama… ¿Qué es eso?

-Es una _tamashi dokubo_.

-Oh… ¿no pensaréis…?

-Voy al mundo real, sí.

-Pero Aizen-sama…

-No se va a enterar.

-Pero sus órdenes fueron…

-Ya lo sé.

-Pero…

-¡Ya te vale con tanto "pero"!- saltó Kaede.

Cirucci abrió mucho los ojos.

-Lo-lo siento, Kaede-sama…

-No pasa nada, Cirucci.

-Él no quiere que vayáis por vuestra seguridad.

-Voy con Grimmjow, no me va a pasar nada. Corrí más peligro cuando fuimos a buscar Vasto Lordes, yo era más débil que ahora y Grimmjow no…- se calló.

-No estaba tan dispuesto a defenderos- intentó continuar la Arrancar.

La Espada se puso algo colorada al recordar aquella escena. Toda la noche bajo una manta, rodeada por los brazos de Grimmjow, quien la salvó de ese modo de morir de hipotermia… Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que inhaló el aroma del Espada. Esa noche el Sexto le había salvado la vida, luego él sí estaba, por aquel entonces, dispuesto a defenderla. Aún así, ahora era diferente.

-¿Kaede-sama?- Cirucci movió la mano delante de los ojos de su ama, quien sacudió la cabeza.

-Perdona. Bueno, en el mundo humano no hay ningún peligro real comparado con un grupito de _adjuchas_, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

La Arrancar estaba callada mirando el suelo. Pero asintió.

-Quiero pedirte un favor…- empezó Kaede.

-Sabéis que haría cualquier cosa que me ordenéis.

-¿Podrías… intentar que, durante mi ausencia, nadie…?

-Lo haré, Kaede-sama.

-Gracias, Cirucci.

Otros tres golpes en la puerta. Shui, uno de sus sirvientes, alto, delgado y rubio, asomó la cabeza.

-El Sexto Espada Grimmjow desea veros.

-Que suba. Cirucci…

-Sí -se levantó-. Buena suerte, Kaede-sama.

-Muchísimas gracias.

Su subordinada salió de la habitación. Al rato entro Grimmjow. Se acercó a Kaede y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Me encanta como hueles- dijo Kaede.

-¿Quién, yo?

-No, quién sino…

-¿Y se puede saber a qué cojones huelo?

-No sé… hueles como… ¿a ti?

-Pues a mi me encanta tu sabor- dijo pasando la punta de la lengua por el cuello de la joven, quien sintió un escalofrío.

-Vale, vale- dijo, apartándose- ¿No íbamos al mundo real?

-Qué, ¿son tus pretextos para alejarte de mí?- dijo, rodeando su cintura con el brazo y atrayéndola contra su cuerpo.

-Sabes que no, idiota.

-¿Idiota yo? Te he dicho mil veces que moderes tu lenguaje conmigo, cetra…

-¿Y tú quién te has creído para…?

Grimmjow colocó delante de los ojos de Kaede dos globos desinflados y negros.

-¿Qué diablos…?

-Son gigais portátiles.

-Tú y tus aparatos… Pero no me cambies de tema.

-Eres tú la que me debe un respeto, mocosa.

-¿Podría saber por qué?

-Por lo que te dije hace mucho tiempo… Me perteneces. Y tú misma lo dijiste.

Kaede se puso otra vez roja al recordar. Maldito Grimmjow. Se zafó de su captor y lo miró, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Vamos a ir algún día de estos?

Grimmjow le tiró un gigai.

-Cuando quieras.

* * *

El pueblo no había cambiado nada. Los Espada paseaban por las calles tranquilamente. Kaede nunca había visto a Grimmjow sin su máscara de hollow, y su ausencia era bastante evidente. También se la hacía muy raro verlo vestir ropa humana normal. Bueno, lo que se entiende por normal no es que fuera: pantalones vaqueros, chaqueta de cuero negro, botas militares con puntera reforzada de acero, gafas de sol de motero, guantes de cuero negro… Curiosamente, le sentaban muy, muy bien, sobre todo con ese pelo tan azul. La gente lo miraba por la calle con un poco de miedo, tanto por su estilo de vestir como por su cuerpo grande y muy musculoso. A Kaede le gustaba caminar detrás de él, para ver qué trasero tan bonito le hacían los vaqueros.

Ella, para no ser menos, también se había vestido al estilo de Grimmjow. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro corta, que le dejaba los riñones a la vista; unos pantalones de tela escocesa roja, ceñidos, y el mismo calzado que el Sexto.

-Voy a llamar por teléfono- dijo Kaede.

Telefoneó a Vanessa.

-¿Diga?- era la voz de su amiga.

-Vane, soy Kaede.

Silencio.

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó poco después la humana.

-Estoy junto al puesto de perritos calientes del puerto, en una cabina.

-Ahora mismo voy para allá.

-Óyeme una cosa: no he venido sola, así que no te asustes.

-Pero… ¿quién es?

-Ahora lo verás. Te espero aquí, adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y miró a Grimmjow, quien estaba sentado en una barandilla, mirando el mar y fumando un cigarrillo.

-El tabaco sabe mejor en el mundo real- comentó Kaede, llegando a su lado.

-Eso es porque en Hueco Mundo todo está hecho de espiritrones, boba.

-¿Espiritrones?

-Partículas espirituales. ¿Pero tú no viste los reportes _Bleach_ o qué?

Parecía que a Grimmjow no le gustaba nada explicar hechos que a él le parecían obvios. Kaede se limitó a sentarse junto a él, quien le envolvió la cintura con un brazo. Ella cerró los ojos, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él e inhaló el aroma del mar. El viento salado en su piel era una sensación maravillosa que hacía meses que no sentía.

-¡Kaede!- la llamó una voz conocida detrás de ella.

Se dio la vuelta. Era Vanessa.

Las dos amigas corrieron a abrazarse.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal va todo por ahí? ¿Cómo así que te han dejado venirte? Y ¿qué ropas son esas?

-Así combino con mi acompañante- respondió Kaede sonriendo.

Los ojos color avellana de su amiga repararon en el peliazul que seguía observando el mar.

-Es… ¿es ese…? ¿Ese es…?

-Ahá. Es Grimmjow.

Vane tragó audiblemente.

-No temas, no te va a hacer daño- Kaede se sentía como si le estuviese acercando a su amiga un animal con dientes afilados y malas pulgas.

"Prácticamente lo es", pensó.

El hombre se volvió, saltó de la barandilla y se acercó. Miró de reojo a Vanessa.

-Esta es Vanessa, Grimmjow. Lo sabe todo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Podría verte aunque no llevaras en gigai puesto.

-Ah…- el Espada miró a la humana de manera un poco extraña- Con que poder espiritual alto… Seguramente tu alma sabrá muy bien.

Vane retrocedió, espantada.

-¡Grimmjow! Tranquila Vanessa, este idiota sólo te quiere asustar, no te va a hacer nada.

El hombre soltó una carcajada.

-Eso sí- dijo- , me muero de hambre, así que, por tu bien- miró a Vanessa- nos llevarás a un sitio donde la comida merezca la pena.

La castaña carraspeó.

-Espero que te guste la comida italiana.

* * *

En general lo habían pasado muy bien. Vanessa no le había perdido del todo su miedo a Grimmjow, pero al menos podía dirigirle la palabra sin tartamudear (demasiado). Tras la cena, fueron a un concierto de un grupo local que había en una plaza. La verdad es que no merecían mucho la pena, pero las canciones de heavy metal le gustaron mucho a Grimmjow, que se lo pasó bastante bien dando botes y gritando como todos los demás. Cuando Vane regresó a su casa, la pareja volvió a Las Noches. En el bosque se deshicieron de los gigai y crearon una garganta para volver, pero…

No notaron que alguien más, aparte de Vanessa, pudiera verles sin el gigai.

Hikari Shimamoto, ostentador del puesto 17 en el octavo escuadrón, encargado de defender esa precisa cuidad de los ataques de hollow, sintió dos poderosos reiatsus por la zona del bosque. Ocultando su propia fuerza espiritual, fue a investigar, y no pudo salir de su asombro al ver un Arrancar con un 6 tatuado en la espalda junto a una joven que llevaba el mismo tipo de atuendo blanco y negro de los Arrancar. Esa joven no emitía un reiatsu de hollow, pero tampoco humano…

Se apresuró para informar a la Sociedad de Almas.

* * *

Grimmjow la dejó en la puerta de la torre Sur y se fue a la suya para deshacerse de la _dokubo_. Kaede entró en su torre y subió las escaleras. Pero se detuvo ante la puerta entreabierta de su cuarto. El pequeño trozo de suelo que se veía era de color rojo. Con un mal presentimiento, abrió la puerta y, en medio de un charco de sangre, vio un cuerpecito inmóvil. Cayó de rodillas a su lado, la tomó en sus brazos., notando que el cadáver estaba frío ya.

-Cirucci…- sollozó Kaede, mientras lágrimas de congoja resbalaban por sus mejillas.


	27. Mensaje

Grimmjow dio un par de saltos y llegó al balcón del dormitorio de la cetra. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que pasó sin llamar. Lo primero que notó fue el olor a sangre. Lo segundo fue ver unos fragmentos de cristal esparcidos por el suelo. Emitían un poco de reiatsu aún; eran los restos de la _dokubo_ de la Séptima. Miró alrededor, alarmado, y descubrió a la joven arrodillada en el suelo, sosteniendo el cadáver de su _fracción_. La Arrancar había muerto de una estocada en el centro del tórax. Kaede estaba llorando.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- le agarró los hombros y la apartó del cuerpo muerto.

-No lo sé- respondió ella en voz baja, reprimiendo los sollozos.

Una idea surgió en la mente de Grimmjow.

-Alguien lo sabía- dijo-. Sabía que ibas a ir al mundo real. Han destruido tu _dokubo_ para que notaran tu ausencia y han matado a tu subordinada.

-Van a pagar por esto- susurró la joven-. Asquerosos gusanos del fango inmundo… Ya lo creo que me vengaré de esto…

No sólo era Cirucci la que había muerto; todos los sirvientes de su torre habían sido asesinados también. Todo apuntaba a heridas de espada. Curiosamente, la _dokubo_ de Grimmjow seguía intacta cuando él regresó. No habían ido a por él.

* * *

Lolly y Menoly la fueron a buscar por la mañana.

-Aizen-sama solicita su audiencia, Gainsborough-sama- informó Lolly, poniendo retintín en ese "sama".

Se marcharon. Kaede se preparó para irse, pero al levantarse de su silla se sintió mal, aunque no era un mal psicológico; era físico. Sentía nauseas. Corrió al baño y se inclinó sobre la taza para vomitar. Se dejó caer sentada al suelo cuando cesaron las nauseas. Se limpió un poco y salió de su torre.

Cuando fue al salón del trono, Aizen estaba solo. Sus ojos eran fríos.

-Me has desobedecido.

Kaede no dijo nada.

-Te prohibí que fueras al mundo real. Y lo peor de todo es que querías engañarme usando una _tamashi dokubo_.

Kaede seguía sin decir nada.

-¿No dices nada en tu defensa?

-Yo… Es verdad que desobedecí las órdenes, pero no hacía falta matar a mi _fracción_ y a los sirvientes de mi torre.

-Yo no he oído nada de que hayan matado a tu _fracción_.

-Al volver me he encontrado a Cirucci Thunderwitch muerta en mi dormitorio y la dokubo destruida. ¿Quién…?

-No sé quién ha matado a tus subordinados.

-¿Pues quién os ha informado de que…?

-No creerás en serio que te vaya a decir quién me lo ha contado, ¿verdad?

-Esa persona podría ser el asesino.

-No me importa lo que le haya pasado a tu patética _fracción_, Kaede. El motivo de tu llamada no es ese.

Ella bajó la mirada. "Supongo que ahora viene la parte del castigo", pensó.

-No te mataré ni te quitaré el rango de Espada- dijo Aizen- , pero creo que ha llegado la hora de que cumplas tu cometido aquí, como la última cetra que queda.

Kaede levantó la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios querría decir?

-Te enterarás a su debido tiempo… que será bastante pronto. Puedes marcharte.

Kaede salió sin despedirse del salón del trono. Al salir se encontró con una cara conocida. No podía estar completamente segura, pero aquellos ojos claros con pestañas rubias parecían sonreír con un brillo de triunfo, mientras levantaba la mano derecha, que sujetaba un trozo de cristal roto que aún emitía algo del reiatsu de Kaede.

-Tú…- susurró la Séptima, posando una mano sobre su zanpakutoh- Has sido tú…

-No pretenderás desafiarme, ¿verdad?- se burló la Tercera.

-Mataste a Cirucci.

-Sí, y destruí tu dokubo.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-No podía permitir que desobedecieras las órdenes de Aizen-sama… Sólo queremos tu seguridad- se mofó la rubia.

-¡Maldita seas, Halibel! ¡Cirucci no tenía la culpa! ¡Ni tampoco el resto de criados!

La mujer soltó una carcajada. Y desenfundó su zanpakutoh.

-No veas cómo voy a disfrutar matándote…- murmuró Halibel.

* * *

Ciudad de Karakura, 6:00 AM

-¡IIIIIICHIGOOOOOO!- gritó Isshin Kurosaki, saltando sobre su hijo, que aún estaba en la cama durmiendo- ¡Tienes que ir a la escuela!

Le pisó la cabeza pelinaranja, hundiéndosela en la almohada y despertándolo de golpe.

-¡LÁRGATE MALDITO VIEJO!- vociferó Ichigo, dándole una patada en un lado de la cara a su padre, que salió de la habitación volando por los aires.

El shinigami sustituto se dejó caer sobre la cama, incapaz de volver a dormirse. Maldiciendo por lo bajini, fue al baño, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Cogió un par de bolas de arroz y subió a su cuarto. Rukia Kuchiki, la shinigami que vivía en su armario, ya estaba despierta y vestida.

-Buenos días, Ichigo.

-Sí.

Le lanzó a Rukia los onigiris y se sentó en la silla, mirando el reloj.

-Deberías salir ya- dijo la shinigami con la boca llena de arroz.

-No hables con la boca llena, es asqueroso. Te espero en la calle.

Cogió su mochila y salió de casa. Empezó a caminar por la calle, sabiendo que Rukia lo alcanzaría, cuando notó que algo se revolvía dentro de su mochila. La abrió con un mal presentimiento.

-¡Kon! ¡Idiota!- lo sacó de la mochila, lo tiró al suelo y empezó a pisotearlo- ¿Qué demonios hacías en mi mochila, maldito peluche de cuarta?

-¡Ahhgg!- chillaba el pequeño león de peluche mientras ese pie lo estrujaba contra el suelo- ¡Déjame ir! ¡No puedes ni imaginarte lo que es pasar un día en tu casa en compañía de tu hermanita!

-¡Ichigo! ¿Por qué has traído a Kon?- Rukia ya había llegado.

-¡Nee-san! ¡Lo sabía, has venido a salvarme!- chilló Kon, que fue completamente ignorado por Rukia.

-Este idiota se ha colado en mi mochila…- contestó el pelinaranja sin dejar de pisotear al peluche.

-¿Y qué haces ahí parado? Vamos a llegar tarde.

Dejaron a Kon tirado ahí y siguieron su camino.

-¡Nee-san! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Esperadmeee!- berreó el alma modificada dando ridículos saltitos.

-¡Estúpido, no grites!- rugió Ichigo volviendo a pisotearlo.

Llegaron a la escuela un poco antes de que sonara el timbre. En clase ya estaban todos.

-¡Buenos días, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!

-Hola, Inoue- la saludó Ichigo, caminando hacia su sitio.

-¡Buenos días, Orihime!- sonrió Rukia.

El shinigami sustituto se sentó en su silla y se puso a charlar con Chad hasta que llegó la profesora.

-Muy buenos días a todos, mis queridos alumnos, hoy vamos a bla, bla, bla…- Ichigo desconectó en cuanto la profesora comenzó a dar la lección.

De repente escucharon un 'bip'. Era el móvil de shinigami de Rukia.

-No es ningún hollow- le susurró al pelinaranja- , es un mensaje de Urahara. Quieres que vayamos todos a su tienda, es urgente.

Ichigo disimuló y sacó la pastilla de Kon del peluche. La limpió un poco y se la tragó. Rukia, por su parte, se tragó también una _soul-candy_. Salieron de los cuerpos y Rukia les comunicó a Chad, Ishida y Orihime lo del mensaje. Los tres humanos se inventaron una excusa y salieron corriendo de clase.


	28. La hija de Aerith

-¿Qué pasa, Urahara?- preguntó Ichigo en cuanto llegaron a el almacén.

-¡Kurosaki-san!- saludó el hombre alegremente, agitando levemente el abanico que le tapaba la mitad inferior de la cara- ¡Qué alegría teneros a todos aquí!

-Supongo que no nos habrás sacado de clase para saludarnos, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ishida.

-Es cierto, sí. Quizá él os explique mejor la situación- señaló un shinigami pelirrojo detrás de él.

-¡Renji!- exclamaron todos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- lo interrogó Rukia, acercándose al shinigami.

-¿Habéis oído hablar alguna vez de los cetra?- preguntó el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a todos.

La gente reunida, excepto Urahara, negó con la cabeza.

-Eran una raza parecida a la humana. Fueron los primeros habitantes del planeta, hace miles de años, pero debido a ciertos percances acabaron extinguiéndose. Poseían el poder de comunicarse con el planeta, de utilizar la magia blanca y utilizar la corriente vital, el origen de toda la vida, para sanar o algo así.

Ichigo empezaba a aburrirse.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

-¡No interrumpas, Ichigo!- lo acalló Rukia- continúa, Renji.

-Se pensaba que ya no quedaba ninguno de ellos, pero hace unos treinta años se descubrió la existencia de una cetra llamada Aerith Gainsborough. Fue asesinada mientras intentaba salvar el mundo.

-Y…- empezó el pelinaranja.

-¡Cállate, Kurosaki!- saltó Ishida.

-Ello no significó el fin de la especie- siguió Renji, intentando no perder la paciencia- , porque Gainsborough tenía una hija, Kaede. Tiene más o menos vuestra edad- miró a los humanos- y fue enviada aquí por su madre poco después de nacer, para ponerla a salvo.

-¿Y su padre?- aventuró Orihime.

-Muerto en batalla. Era un soldado, o algo así. Murió unos meses antes que la madre, cuando Kaede tenía cuatro años. No supo de su existencia nunca.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con nosotros?- preguntó Ichigo.

-El Seiretei hubiera acogido a esa chica sin ningún problema para que no se extinguiera la especie, pero los cetra no han nacido para luchar, así que la dejaron en el mundo humano. El problema es… que Sosuke Aizen ha descubierto su existencia. Se la ha llevado a Hueco Mundo para aprovechar sus poderes.

-¿Pero qué utilidad pueden tener para él los poderes de una cetra?- preguntó Ishida.

-No me lo han dicho. Sólo sé que hay que sacarla de ahí antes de que Aizen pueda hacerse con lo que busca. Creemos que aún no lo ha hecho. Un shinigami nos informó de que un Espada apareció al mundo humano acompañado por una joven que emitía un reiatsu extraño, mezcla de shinigami con algo. Enviamos a un par de shinigami a investigar y descubrieron a una humana que podía verlos acompañada de un alma modificada que estaba en el cuerpo original de la cetra. Interrogaron a la humana, que les contó cómo se la habían llevado, y que la cetra había ido al mundo real dos veces de visita. Por lo que le contó, no ha sufrido ningún cambio, así que de momento no debemos preocuparnos.

-Pero…- Ichigo volvió a la carga.

-La Sociedad de Almas me envía para solicitar vuestra ayuda- les dijo Renji a los terrícolas-. Os necesitamos para ir a rescatar a Kaede. No podemos ni imaginar cuán poderoso puede llegar a ser Aizen si consigue lo que se propone, y eso os influye también a vosotros. Recordad la batalla de este invierno, cuando esté listo el Hogyoku…

El shinigami sustituto se levantó.

-Iré. No soy tan inconsciente como para poner en peligro a la ciudad de Karakura por no ir a rescatar a esa chica.

-Yo también voy- dijo Orihime.

-Y yo- dijo Chad.

-Yo también- dijo Ishida.

-¿Tú vas, Renji?- preguntó Rukia.

-Por supuesto que sí, me lo han ordenado. ¿Tú te vienes?

-Ni que os fuera a permitir quedaros con toda la acción- sonrió la shinigami.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Las Noches…

Kaede no estaba segura de que tuviera alguna oportunidad contra Halibel, pero no se iba a rendir fácilmente. Mientras no liberara su zanpakutoh, quizá tuviera alguna oportunidad.

Pero no estaba de suerte.

-¡Ataca, Ti…!

Una repentina explosión impidió la liberación de Tiburón. Alguien había lanzado un cero. La repentina nube de humo provocada por el estallido cegó momentáneamente a ambas Espada. Cuando se disipó la polvareda, había un Espada delante suyo, interponiéndose entre Halibel y ella. Kaede no podía creerlo. ¿Qué hacía _él_ ahí?

-¿Qué te crees que haces, Halibel?- dijo el hombre.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte- dio por respuesta la rubia, furiosa.

El Arrancar miraba a la mujer con semblante impertérrito.

-No oses interponerte- advirtió Halibel.

-Aizen-sama no te ha dado permiso para matarla.

La negra sonrió.

-Lo superará. Ahora quítate de en medio si no quieres morir junto a ella, Cuarto.

En efecto, era Ulquiorra su inesperado salvador.

-Quítate de en medio- dijo Kaede-. Esto no tiene que ver contigo.

-No podrás con ella, cetra.

-Tú tampoco. Es un puesto superior a ti.

No sabía por qué, pero no deseaba involucrar a nadie más. Aunque hubiera sido el mismísimo Ichimaru. Aquel era un asunto personal.

-_Hado no ichi_- Kaede apuntó al Espada con un dedo- _¡Sho!_

Una fuerza invisible empujó a Ulquiorra, apartándolo de su camino. La Séptima corrió hacia Halibel con la zanpakutoh en alto y descargó un golpe que fue bloqueado. Las espadas cruzadas de ambas ejercían presión, y ninguna de sus dueñas apartaba su arma, sin dejar de hacer fuerza. Pero la Tercera extendió un brazo y apuntó con la palma de la mano al rostro de la joven.

"Tramposa", pensó Kaede, cerrando los ojos con fuerza antes de recibir una _bala_ en plena cara.

Dio con sus huesos en el suelo a unos siete metros de distancia. Estaba boca arriba, y el techo daba vueltas y se desenfocaba ante sus ojos. Alguien la levantó del suelo y la tomó en brazos. Kaede estaba demasiado desorientada para distinguir el rostro del que la había cogido.

"Maldito Ulquiorra", pensó.

-Suéltame, maldito emo- ordenó Kaede.

-¿Emo yo?- dijo una voz familiar en su oído- No me compares con la "alegría de la huerta", pequeña imbécil.

No era Ulquiorra. El Cuarto no podía oler tan bien como olía el hombre que la sostenía en brazos. Él le acarició un lado de la cara con los dedos, que como por arte de magia se tiñeron de rojo intenso.

-Estás sangrando- dijo el Arrancar en voz baja.

-Llévala a su torre, Grimmjow- ordenó Ulquiorra-. Yo me encargo de Halibel.

-¡De aquí no se mueve nadie!- exclamó la Tercera, encolerizada- ¡Apache! ¡Mila Rose! ¡Sun-Sun! ¡Venid a mí!

La fracción de Halibel apareció detrás de su adorada ama.

-Ahora empieza el combate…- susurró la mujer.


	29. Ojo por ojo

-No podréis contra nosotros tres- dijo Ulquiorra, sin perder la calma.

-No es necesaria esta masacre- dijo Halibel-. Si me entregáis a la cetra, os dejaré ir a todos.

-Me parece un buen plan…- murmuró Kaede.

-¡Tú te callas, estúpida!- le reprendió Grimmjow.

-Suéltame, esto es entre ella y yo.

-Si vas, te hará picadillo. Mejor te quedas sentada sin hacer nada.

La lanzó contra la pared. La joven se metió un buen costalazo, y se deslizó al suelo.

-¡Hijo de…!

-¡Cállate, idiota! ¿Acaso quieres morir?- a Grimmjow le palpitaba una vena en la frente.

Kaede se mordió la lengua y vio cómo el Sexto se lanzaba contra Mila Rose. No podía dejar que se interpusieran.

-Máscara de carne y sangre- recitó la Séptima en voz baja, mirando a Grimmjow-. Todas las formas de vida se agitan. Aquello que recibe el nombre de humanidad. Carruaje del trueno. Puente de ruedas giratorias. Divídelo en seis con la luz- subió el volumen de la voz y apuntó a su objetivo- _¡Bakudo no roku-ju-ichi, Rukuyokoro!_

Grimmjow se dio la vuelta para ver cómo Kaede lanzaba el _kidoh_ y usó _sonido_ para esquivarlo. Quien quedó presa de las seis barras de luz fue Mila Rose.

-¡Maldita mocosa subnormal!- rugió el Espada- ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

-¡No quiero que me protejas, hollow!

-Mejor para mí- sonrió Halibel, apareciendo enfrente de Kaede con la zanpakutoh en alto.

La pelinegra tenía la impresión de que la punta de la espada de su enemiga se acercaba a cámara lenta a su cara, pero ella no reaccionaba. Ni siquiera pudo pestañear mientras el filo iba a atravesar su cabeza.

Una chispa saltó cuando dos aceros chocaron. Grimmjow había interpuesto su zanpakutoh. Él miró a la rubia con fiereza.

-Si quieres matarla tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

Ella parpadeó con sus rubias pestañas.

-¡Grimmjow…!- exclamó Kaede con voz ahogada.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa la vida de alguien, Grimmy?- se extrañó la Tercera.

-No es asunto tuyo, y no me llames así, asquerosa zorra en celo.

Cada uno dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose el uno del otro.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esta cría te importa?- preguntó Halibel, incrédula.

-Más que tú, por supuesto. ¿Qué, no puedes limitarte a pelear sin hablar tanto?

Ulquiorra, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había dejado fuera de combate a la fracción de Halibel.

-Ulquiorra- dijo Grimmjow- , llévatela de aquí.

-Eso iba a hacer.

De pronto se abrió una puerta detrás de ellos y aparecieron algunas siluetas que desaparecieron antes de haber podido ver quiénes eran. Reaparecieron uno detrás de cada Espada y les sujetaron por los brazos. Stark le tenía presa a Halibel, Nnoitra a Grimmjow, Tousen a Ulquiorra e Ichimaru a Kaede. Aizen apareció en el centro del lugar.

-Creo que me debéis todos una explicación de lo que está pasando aquí.

Nadie habló.

-¿Cuáles eran los bandos, Ulquiorra?

-Todos contra Halibel y su _fracción_- respondió calmadamente el pelinegro.

-¿Y qué os ha hecho para que le atacaseis?

Kaede sintió que las tripas se le retorcían. ¿Acaso iba Halibel a salirse con la suya?

-Nada, ha sido ella la que ha empezado el conflicto atacando a Gainsborough. Nosotros sólo intentábamos evitar la muerte de un compañero.

Aizen asintió.

-¿Qué te ha hecho Kaede, Halibel?

La negra no dijo nada. Parecía que el silencio molestaba al ex shinigami.

-Respóndeme, es una orden.

-Yo… simplemente sentía… celos, Aizen-sama- admitió, avergonzada.

-¿Celos?- Aizen levantó una ceja- ¿Qué tiene ella que tú no tienes?

-Pues… ella… yo…- carraspeó- Ella le tiene a él- miró a Grimmjow, quien le devolvió una mirada de odio.

-Soltadles- ordenó Aizen a los demás. Los contrincantes fueron liberados-. Si vuelves a hacer algo así, Halibel, tu castigo será la muerte.

-Entendido, Aizen-sama.

"¿Y todo se queda así?", pensó Kaede, furiosa.

-Y… una cosa más. Te agradezco que me informaras sobre la excursión de Kaede al mundo humano, pero en ningún momento te ordené protagonizar una masacre en la torre Sur. Mataste a Arrancar inocentes, y por ello, quienes pagarán por tus crímenes serán tus subordinadas. Serán ejecutadas aquí y ahora por Kaede. Vuelve a tu torre, Halibel.

La rubia parecía que no comprendía las palabras de Aizen. Se quedó de piedra, pero derramó una lágrima, se volvió y echó a correr.

Kaede hubiera deseado matar a la Tercera en vez de a su _fracción_, pero debía cumplir sus órdenes…

* * *

-Qué silenciosa está esta torre sin ti, Cirucci- suspiró Kaede, mirando el falso sol.

Estaba sola en su balcón, unas tres horas después de lo sucedido con Halibel por los pasillos de Las Noches. Había ejecutado a la fracción de la Tercera rápidamente; ellas no tenían la culpa de los errores de su ama y no merecían morir atormentadas por el dolor.

Sintió nauseas. "Pero si acabo de comer sólo una manzana", pensó Kaede. Últimamente andaba con el estómago muy delicado; seguro que había tomado algo que le había sentado mal.

-Maldita comida italiana- masculló corriendo hacia el baño.

Cuando terminó de vomitar, escuchó un ruido en su dormitorio. Se enjuagó la boca en el lavabo y salió. Era Grimmjow. Se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Kaede le rodeó la cintura con los dos brazos, abrazándose a él.

-Halibel nos ha descubierto- comentó, apoyando un lado de la cabeza en el pecho del Espada.

-¿Y? ¿Te avergüenzas de que lo sepan, cetra?

-¡No seas bobo!- se apartó- Pero pensé que no te gustaría que todos supiesen que tienes más sentimientos aparte de el amor por la batalla y tu sed de sangre.

-Me la suda lo que piensen los demás, estúpida- dijo, acercándose- Pero más que sed de sangre, ahora tengo hambre de carne…- compuso una sonrisa torcida, pasándole el dedo por el contorno de los labios.

Ella se dio la vuelta.

-Me voy a la ducha.

Y se escabulló al baño antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar.

Los minutos pasaban, desde la habitación se oía el agua correr. Ahí, tumbado de lado y apoyado sobre un codo, esperaba un aburrido Grimmjow. Se levantó y empezó a inspeccionar el cuarto de la cetra. Encontró algunos dibujos, algunos con color y otros en grises. Algún amanecer, bosques, caras humanas… y una pareja. Sonrió al reconocerse a sí mismo en un dibujo, rodeando los hombros de la joven con un brazo, vestidos con ropa humana (vaqueros, camiseta negra de manga corta ambos). Le gustaba no porque se parecieran, sino por cómo se miraban. Ese dibujo expresaba una emoción.

Se cansó de curiosear como un maldito gato y se coló al cuarto de baño. A través de las cortinas de ducha se adivinaban las formas de la pelinegra. Grimmjow sonrió; ella estaba desnuda e indefensa al otro lado de la cortina. Sin hacer ruido, de despojó de su ropa y se metió en la ducha, acorralando a la sorprendida chica contra los fríos azulejos de la pared. Los dos se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

* * *

El móvil sonó encima de su mesilla de noche.

-Diga- contestó Ichigo.

-¿Kurosaki-san? Soy Urahara. Ya han llegado los capitanes y tenientes seleccionados para la misión, es hora de que vengáis todos a mi almacén. Partiréis dentro de una hora.

-Está bien, avisaré a los demás.

-Gracias, hasta luego.

Colgó el teléfono y llamó a sus amigos. Sacó la _soul-candy_ de dentro de Kon y salió con Rukia por la ventana


	30. Náuseas

Grimmjow abrió la puerta del balcón de la torre Sur, esperando ver a la cetra en su dormitorio. Pero no la encontró ahí. Buscó por toda la torre pero no había ni rastro de ella. Se concentró para sentir su reiatsu, pero no lo notó por ningún sitio.

-¿Dónde te has metido?- masculló entre dientes, saliendo de la torre para buscarla por el palacio.

* * *

Kaede abrió los ojos, desorientada, para ver un dosel de tela banca sobre su cabeza. Se incorporó, miró alrededor y descubrió que se encontraba en una amplia cama con cortinas de seda blanca. No se encontraba en su torre, ni en ningún sitio que conociera. Quiso sentarse en el borde de la cama cuando descubrió que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda. Y eso no era lo peor. Estaba completamente desnuda, a excepción de una sábana de seda blanca que cubría su cuerpo. Sintió miedo. ¿Quién la había llevado ahí? No era Grimmjow, no sentía restos de su reiatsu. Sentía no uno, sino varios residuos de fuerza espiritual débiles a su alrededor.

Recordaba estar en su torre, dibujando, cuando sintió algunas presencias detrás de ella. Tres débiles, y otra anormalmente fuerte. No conseguía recordar su rostro.

Tampoco le hacía falta estrujarse el cerebro, porque esa persona cruzó la puerta del dormitorio donde se encontraba ahora Kaede. Ésta palideció al ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Aizen!

El ex shinigami iba vestido con una bata blanca de andar por casa, algo entreabierta. Sonrió.

-Vaya, Kaede, te dije unas cuantas veces que me llamaras "Aizen-sama".

Se detuvo enfrente de la cama.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- preguntó Kaede, sintiendo frío de repente.

-Vas a cumplir tu cometido aquí como cetra.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Aizen?

El castaño se sentó en la cama y acarició con los dedos el rostro de la asustada joven, quien se apartó bruscamente. El hombre sonrió.

-Tienes unos genes maravillosos: tu madre era cetra y tu padre había sido genéticamente modificado. Si a la mezcla le añadimos un reiatsu tan poderoso como el mío…

-No…- su voz era dos octavas más aguda- No pretenderás…

-Tendrás un bebé mío, Kaede. Y una vez lo des a luz, absorberé toda su fuerza espiritual para volverme el ser más poderoso del universo. No tendré ninguna dificultad para extraer todo el poder al Hogyoku.

-El bebé moriría…

-No me importa. Pensaba absorberte directamente tus poderes, pero si puedo extraérselos a una forma de vida más poderosa aún… De modo que esperé a que elevaras tus poderes al máximo.

-¡Pe-pero no es necesario hacer esto, Aizen!

-Tienes razón, podría dejarte embarazada por inseminación artificial… pero hace mucho tiempo que no me divierto, así que…

Destapó el cuerpo de la Espada y sonrió aún más. Kaede rodó para intentar salir de la cama, pero el cuerpo de Aizen sobre ella se lo impidió. El ex shinigami se quitó la bata blanca que llevaba puesta.

Kaede empezó a temblar. Estaba muerta de miedo y de asco. Aizen la besó en los labios e intentó deslizar dentro su lengua, pero ella apretó fuertemente la mandíbula.

-Vamos, Kaede, no seas así, lo pasaremos bien.

-¡Aléjate de mí, desgraciado!

-Modera tu lenguaje conmigo, Kaede. Te recuerdo que sigo siendo tu amo.

-¡Que te den por culo!

Aizen le propinó un puñetazo en un lado de la cara. Ella, al estar maniatada, nada había podido hacer para defenderse. La mejilla se le empezó a poner azulada. Se le escapó un grito de dolor, y el castaño la sujetó de la barbilla y empezó a besarla de nuevo, pero no conseguía abrirse camino entre los apretados dientes de ella. Le golpeó de nuevo en el mismo lado de la cara.

-Por tu bien, se buena.

Esta vez su lengua invadió la cavidad bucal de la joven con brusquedad. Se separó y empezó a morder la blanca carne del cuello. Pero no tenía nada de delicadeza; era un maldito animal para ello.

-Aizen, por favor, déjame ir…

-¿Me estás suplicando?

Mordió con fuerza un pezón, que empezó a sangrar. Kaede aulló; le dolía mucho. No dejaba de temblar. Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Para, por favor, no sigas, no quiero…

-Eso es, suplica como la puta que eres.

Le abrió las piernas e introdujo un dedo en su interior.

-Vaya por dios, qué seca estás…

Introdujo otro dedo. Kaede temblaba incontrolablemente, y las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

-Aizen, te lo suplico- sollozó la joven-, cualquier cosa menos esto…

El ex shinigami se acomodó entre sus piernas y la penetró con brutalidad, tanta que le hizo daño al estar ella tan tensa. Al comenzar el vaivén de embestidas, las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la Séptima sin control.

-¡SOCORRO!- intentó pedir ayuda inútilmente- ¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor!

-Nadie puede oírte- dijo Aizen con la respiración agitada-. Y nadie puede ayudarte. Ni siquiera Grimmjow.

Aizen empezó a soltar algún que otro gemido mientras Kaede sollozaba. Ya no le importaba que el mismísimo Lucifer la viera llorar. Sólo quería que aquel demonio dejara de hacerle daño. Intentó dejar de pensar, imaginarse en un sitio seguro, con Grimmjow, donde nadie pudiera herirla.

Y mientras su captor seguía sacudiendo sus entrañas, Kaede dejó de luchar y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

El grupo llegó al almacén, donde Tessai los esperaba fuera.

-¡Buenas noches, Kurosaki-dono!

Dentro les esperaban dos capitanes con sus tenientes: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai y Rankigu Matsumoto. Ichigo se mostró sorprendido al ver a tanta gente.

-¡Byakuya, Toshiro, Rankigu!

El pequeño capitán puso mala cara.

-Para ti es "capitán Hitsugaya".

-¡Hola, Ichigo!- gorjeó Matsumoto alegremente.

Byakuya permanecía callado, como siempre. Los recién llegados se sentaron con los demás alrededor de la mesa redonda. Una niña pequeña y tímida de pelo negro apareció con una bandeja de té.

-Buenas noches a todos…- saludó quedamente.

-Muchas gracias, Ururu- dijo alegremente Urahara, plegando su acostumbrado abanico.

Todos se sirvieron té y empezaron a hablar. Matsumoto se llevó a Orihime a un cuarto, porque le había traído ropa apta para la lucha y no le dejaba ir con el chándal que llevaba la pelirroja. Era un _kimono_ y un _hakama_ típicos de los estudiantes de la escuela shinigami. Blanco y rojo. Rukia fue a buscarlas para pensar todos en un plan.

-¿Qué razones podría tener Aizen para no haber utilizado aún a la cetra?- preguntó Hitsugaya, tan serio como siempre.

-Podría no estar seguro de qué hacer con ella en realidad.

Empezaron a pensar en una estrategia de entrada, momento en el que Ichigo desconectó. Salió al jardín, mirando las estrellas. Notó una presencia tras él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Inoue?

Ella miró las estrellas también. La luz de los astros reflejada en sus ojos grises parecía temblar un poco.

-Inoue- insistió Ichigo.

-Eh…- la joven parpadeó- Ya están todos listos para irse, Kurosaki-kun. Están bajando al sótano.

-Ah, está bien. Vamos, pues.

Orihime asintió con la cabeza y juntos bajaron por las escaleras de la trampilla. Urahara ya estaba preparándose para abrir una _garganta_. Se había colocado sobre una de las dos vigas horizontales de madera que habían clavadas en dos rocas separadas.

-_En mi mano derecha, la piedra que une los bordes de dos mundos_- comenzó a recitar-. _En mi mano izquierda, la espada que ata la existencia_- la mano con la que sujetaba el bastón emitió una luz-. _El amo de la oveja negra, el taburete de la soga_- la luz pasó a través de su bastón y tocó el poste de madera-. _El banco de nubes viene, y golpea al Ibis. _

La viga sobre la que estaba se iluminó con un resplandor blanco azulado, y un rayo de luz conectó la otra viga, que se iluminó a su vez. El rayo de luz que conectaba ambos postes se tensó, se escuchó el sonido de una cremallera y se creó una brecha en el lugar de la línea luminosa, ampliándose hasta formar una _garganta_.

-Buena suerte a todos, chicos- dijo Urahara.

Todos tomaron impulso y atravesaron de un salto la _garganta_, que se cerró cuando todos cruzaron a Hueco Mundo.

* * *

-¿Dónde diablos has estado, cetra?- preguntó un malhumorado Grimmjow cuando encontró a Kaede en su torre.

Ella parpadeó.

-Por ahí.

El Espada se la quedó mirando.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás rara.

Kaede forzó una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca.

-No me pasa nada, Grimmjow.

La chica bajó las escaleras de caracol, yendo hacia la cocina. Ojala se vaya, pensaba. No quería tener sobre ella la interrogante (y casi acusadora) mirada de su compañero. Simplemente quería dejar de pensar en ello y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Encontró una botella de sake y la abrió. Bebió sin molestarse en sacar un vaso, apreciando el rico sabor del licor. Se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre. Encontró una bola de arroz y le dio un mordisco. Pero nada más tragar sintió nauseas. Corrió hacia el baño más cercano y vomitó el poco contenido de su estómago. Jadeando por los espasmos, se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo sintiendo nauseas. Tenía bastante hambre, pero al comer un poco en seguida se sentía mal.

-Un segundo…- murmuró para sí.

Antojos. Vómitos. ¿Cuánto hacía que no le venía la regla? Desde que llegó a Hueco Mundo. Ella era un alma, y por lo visto a las almas no les venía la menstruación.

Aunque no pudiera guiarse por el periodo, hubo una clara certeza en ella.

Estaba embarazada.

"Imposible", pensó. "Se necesita más de un mes para que tenga nauseas. Y lo de… Aizen ha pasado hoy".

Y entonces lo tuvo todo claro. ¿Cómo no se había podido dar cuenta antes? El bebé no era de Aizen.

Era de Grimmjow.


	31. Proyección

Un bebé…

Se llevó la mano al vientre. ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar? En su interior, sus dos voces gritaban cosas distintas.

"¡Ay, dios mío dios mío dios mío dios mío!", exclamó su voz honesta. "¡Un bebé! ¡De Grimmjow! ¡Es maravilloso!"

"¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?", le reprochó su otra voz. "¿No te has parado a pensar en las consecuencias? ¿Qué dirán Aizen y Grimmjow?"

Lo más probable sería que Aizen le hiciera abortar para volver a… intentarlo. Y Grimmjow… ¿de verdad estaría dispuesto a ser padre?

"Al fin lo entiendes", dijo su voz mala. "Ese bebé no tiene ningún futuro aquí".

"Deja de quejarte y piensa en un plan".

"Claro, sólo tendremos que… Mierda, hay moros en la costa".

Las dos voces callaron al entrar Grimmjow a la estancia. Kaede estaba de pie, en el pasillo, mirando por la ventana. Ella retiró la mano de su vientre, sobresaltada. El Arrancar se acercó a ella y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué…?- empezó Kaede.

Él le agarró la barbilla y le giró la cara a un lado y luego al otro. Tenía algunos cardenales casi invisibles. Compuso una expresión de ira. Tomó sus manos, le remangó las mangas y encontró marcas rojas alrededor de las muñecas. Se las hizo al forcejear inútilmente contra las ataduras de Aizen. Clavó la vista en ellas.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- dijo casi en un susurro.

Kaede desvió a vista. No quería recordar lo que le había pasado, lo que le había hecho el cerdo de Aizen. Le tembló el labio.

Grimmjow le apartó el pelo del cuello y le bajó un poco la blusa. Encontró marcas rojas y moradas, provocadas por mordiscos y succiones. De la garganta del hombre comenzó a formarse un rugido sordo. La volvió a mirar echando chispas por los ojos, pero calmó su expresión al ver la de la Séptima. Su cara reflejaba miedo, dolor, sufrimiento… tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Él le cogió suavemente el rostro con las manos.

-¿Qué te han hecho?

La joven sintió de pronto la necesidad de contárselo a Grimmjow. Después de todo, confiaba en él porque era el hombre al que amaba. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la bola de nieve de su garganta bloqueó cualquier sonido excepto los sollozos. Rompió a llorar y escondió la cara en el pecho del Espada. Él la rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos.

* * *

Era demasiado para un solo día. Pero aún faltaba lo mejor. Lolly y Menoly fueron a la torre Sur a buscar a Kaede. No esperaban ver a Grimmjow ahí, pero igualmente les dijeron que Aizen había convocado a todos los Espada para una reunión de máxima importancia.

Kaede se serenó y fueron a la sala de reuniones. Se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios y esperaron la llegada de Aizen. La Séptima no lo miró a los ojos. El ex shinigami se sentó tranquilamente y miró a los reunidos.

-Gracias por venir, mis queridos Espada. El motivo de esta reunión es una intrusión. Hemos confirmado la entrada de varios shinigami y algunos humanos a Hueco Mundo. Además, ya los conocéis. Kaname- miró a Tousen- , enciende el proyector, por favor.

El ciego accionó una palanca de la pared y sobre la mesa apareció una proyección holográfica. Se veía un grupo de personas avanzando por la arena del desierto blanco.

-Los intrusos son: Ichigo Kurosaki, Byakuya y Rukia Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, Rankigu Matsumoto, Uryuu Ishida, Yasutora Sado y Orihime Inoue.

Kaede los había visto solamente en los reportes Bleach, pero los reconoció perfectamente a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Qué motivo pueden tener para venir aquí?- preguntó Stark.

-Creemos que vienen a "rescatar" a Kaede. Pero opino que pierden el tiempo; ella está en nuestro bando y ellos no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros. Juntos somos invencibles. No os preocupéis, pero os advierto que no los subestiméis. Volved a vuestras habitaciones y actuad con normalidad.

Todos se levantaron para salir. Kaede echó un vistazo a Aizen y vio que éste le sonreía. La joven sintió el amargo sabor del odio en la boca, y algo de miedo.

Grimmjow fue con ella a la torre Sur. Una vez en el dormitorio de la cetra, el Espada la tomó de los brazos y la sentó en la cama, a su lado.

-No me has contado lo que te ha pasado.

Ella desvió la mirada.

-No ha pasado nada.

-No me mientas. Alguien ha abusado de ti.

No podía mirar a Grimmjow a los ojos. Ya no se sentía capaz. Por supuesto que quería contarle lo ocurrido, y lo de su embarazo, pero no podía. Si le contaba lo de Aizen… ¿cómo la miraría? Se sentía sucia.

-_Bakudo no ichi_- recitó ella- , _sai_.

Bloqueó las manos de Grimmjow el tiempo suficiente para escapar por el balcón sin que éste la sujetara. Salió de Las Noches y ocultó su reiatsu para que el Sexto no la encontrara. Se sentó en lo alto del domo, abrazándose las rodillas y escondiendo la cara.

¿Qué debía hacer? Un bebé inocente crecía en su interior y estaba en peligro de morir. Aizen lo mataría. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si tuviera algo de suerte, podría dar a luz sin que Aizen sospechara que el bebé era de Grimmjow… pero entonces absorbería toda su energía espiritual y el bebé moriría. No podía permitirlo… era el hijo de Grimmjow y ella. ¿Debería contárselo al Espada? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? No creía a Grimmjow actuando como un padre. Era una persona impulsiva, salvaje, cruel, peligrosa…

"Será todo lo que quieras, pero no lo dejas de querer por eso", le recordó su voz buena. "A ti no te ha matado, aunque sea como es. Y además se preocupa por ti. ¿No quería saber lo que te ha hecho el cabronazo de Aizen?".

"Grimmjow no puede ser padre", objetó su voz mala. "Por muy bien que te trate ahora, recuerda que hace dos meses estaba deseando matarte y te metió una paliza tremenda. Además… ¿Estás segura de que te va a tratar igual después de saber lo que te ha pasado?"

"¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?"

"No lo considero suficientemente maduro para aceptarlo".

Kaede se mordió el labio. "Callaos", pensó. "Dejadme pensar con tranquilidad aunque sea un minuto".

Necesitaba soluciones. No podía pedir ayuda a nadie. Ese bebé tenía el derecho a existir. Abrió los ojos.

"Claro".

¿No venían los intrusos a rescatarla? Podría irse con ellos y tener su bebé… No, no podía. Eso significaba abandonar a Grimmjow. ¿Y si él abandonaba Las Noches también?

"No lo hará. Es un hollow y ellos son shinigami. No creo que vaya a traicionar sus principios ni por mí ni por un bebé".

Debería tomárselo con más calma. Aún quedaba tiempo para pensar en algún plan. De momento, tenía otro asunto pendiente: contárselo a Grimmjow.

-Espera un momento…

¿Qué pasaría entonces? Si él la trataba igual que siempre, ¿iría Grimmjow a matar a Aizen? ¿Sería tan idiota como para cometer ese suicidio? Parecía que ese puerco de Aizen lo tenía todo previsto.

"Se lo diré de todas formas. No lo dejaré ir a por Aizen".

* * *

-¡Shinigamishhh!- chillaba la niña encapuchada mientras corría con otros tres hollows alejándose de los invasores.

Ichigo miró a sus acompañantes. Excepto Byakuya, todos parecían confundidos al ver semejante alboroto por parte del pequeño grupo de hollows con los que se habían encontrado. El grupo estaba formado por una niña pequeña con la máscara rota, vestida con una túnica verde; un hollow delgado, con una máscara que parecía de un escarabajo blanco; otro hollow con la máscara que parecía un huevo de pascua-halloween, con unos ojos saltones y amarillos y una boca grotesca; y un hollow enorme que parecía un monstruo marino.

Un grupo de adjuchas apareció de debajo de la arena, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Iban a matar al grupito de hollows. Ichigo cogió a Zangetsu y se cargó a los adjuchas en un santiamén.

-¡Ichigo!- lo reprochó Renji- ¿Qué haces? ¡Son hollows!

-¡Pero es una niña!

Ambos se pusieron a discutir por enésima vez aquel día. El capitán Kuchiki se limitó a cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro.

-¿Queréis callaros ya?- protestó Hitsugaya, de muy mal humor.

No supieron cómo, pero cuando remontaron el viaje el grupito de hollows se les había acoplado. La niña, Nell, parecía haber desarrollado un interés en Ichigo del tipo 'hermano mayor'. Les ofrecieron ir a Las Noches en Bawabawa, aquella especie de reptil marino. Aceptaron, ya que así llegarían antes.

-Ya falta poco- susurró Ichigo mientras se acercaban rápidamente a Las Noches.

* * *

**_Una frase de héroe dramático típica de la fresita... Bueeeeno, lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, es lo que tiene la pereza y tal... y el hecho de no recibir un review en meses T3T la verdad es que me levantaría la moral un comentario u.u_**

**_Pues nada, que quedan unos cuantos capítulos más, así que no os podéis aburrir MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**

**_Enga, un saludo a tods^^_**

**_atte: Squaloris_**


	32. Encuentro

Sintió cuán grande era ese reiatsu en cuanto los invasores lograron entrar en Las Noches. Una gotita de sudor le resbaló por la sien.

-Esa fuerza espiritual…- murmuró Kaede para sí- Es monstruosa. Incluso a esta distancia…

Estaba en la puerta de su torre, preparada para entrar y contárselo a Grimmjow, cuando notó aquella intrusión. Sin duda alguna, se trataría de Ichigo Kurosaki. Seguramente Grimmjow también la habría notado. ¿Qué haría él entonces? ¿Iría a retarle al shinigami sustituto? Se acordó de los reportes _Bleach_. El Arrancar era un completo adicto a la batalla que no dejaba de retar al pelinaranja. En el último enfrentamiento, Kurosaki venció y el Espada quedó gravemente herido. Con sólo imaginarse a su compañero en aquel estado le entró un escalofrío.

"Irá a por él sin titubear siquiera", le dijo su voz mala. "Y sabes perfectamente que puede morir si va a por el shinigami".

-Mierda- se mordió el labio.

No podía permitirlo. Pensar que si no hacía algo Grimmjow moriría le hizo cancelar el plan de contarle la verdad. Ella misma tendría que impedir el enfrentamiento entre el Sexto y Kurosaki.

"¿Podré detenerle?", se preguntó.

"No te queda otra opción. ¿Quieres impedir la muerte de Grimmjow o no?"

Volvió sobre sus pasos, siguiendo sin ninguna dificultad el poderoso reiatsu que el shinigami emitía inconscientemente.

* * *

Los nueve intrusos acompañados de los otros tres hollows se encontraron con una bifurcación en los pasillos de Las Noches.

-Separémonos- dijo Hitsugaya.

Él, Matsumoto, Ishida, Chad, Pessche y Dondochakka fueron por la izquierda, mientras que los demás fueron por la derecha. Tras un buen rato avanzando, se encontraron con otra bifurcación. Renji, Byakuya y Rukia se fueron por un lado, mientras Ichigo, Orihime y Nell avanzaban por el otro camino.

No hablaban. Orihime quería romper el silencio, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir. De repente, a Nell se le ocurrió preguntar:

-Itsugo… ¿De dónde venen losh ñiñosh?

Orihime se puso roja. Ichigo puso los ojos como platos.

-Ehh… pues… esto…- el shinigami miró a su compañera humana visiblemente avergonzado.

La joven comprendió que Ichigo necesitaba su ayuda.

-Verás, Nell-chan, los niños vienen en una cigüeña que los lleva en una bolsa en su pico, y el pájaro le entrega el bebé a sus papás…

La niña hizo un puchero.

-Mentirosha.

-Bueno, Nell- dijo Ichigo, intentando cambiar de tema- ¿Y por qué lo preguntas?

-Poque Itsugo y Orijime pareshen papá y mamá- dijo con una sonrisita, con tono malicioso.

Orihime se puso aún más roja.

-Va-vamos, Nell-chan, no digas esas cosas, ¿eh?- dijo aparentando tranquilidad, sonriendo.

La humana sintió un reiatsu detrás del grupo. Se dio la vuelta y vio la persona cuya presencia había notado.

-¿Qué pasa, Inoue?- el pelinaranja se dio a vuelta- Ah…

La extraña era una joven de más o menos su edad, de cabello largo hasta la cintura, negro, piel pálida y ojos de color verde brillante. Iba vestida de blanco, el típico uniforme Arrancar. Su mano estaba posada en la empuñadura de una zanpakutoh.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿cierto? Junto a Orihime Inoue y Nelliel Tu Odderswank, cómo no.

-¿Nelliel…?- ¿acaso sabía esa chica algo de Nell?

-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Séptima Espada, Kaede Gainsborough.

A Orihime ese nombre le sonaba de algo. ¿Acaso no era ella la chica que habían ido a buscar? La Espada les apuntó con la palma de la mano.

-_Hado no go-ju-hachi_…-recitó Gainsborough.

-¡Cuidado!- chilló la humana, sabiendo que la Espada iba a usar kidoh.

-¡_Tenran_!

Un tornado gigante salió de la mano de su atacante, haciendo volar por los aires a los tres amigos. Ichigo cogió a Nell en el aire, e intentó agarrar a Orihime también, pero el viento lo hizo atravesar varias paredes. La chica cayó al suelo y se puso en pie.

-¡Gainsborough-san! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Hemos venido a rescatarte!

La pelinegra desenvainó su espada y se lanzó contra la humana.

-¡_Santen Kesshun_!

El filo chocó contra el escudo de luz naranja.

-No hay nadie a quien rescatar- dijo Gainsborough separándose de Orihime, sin bajar su arma-. Creo que es bastante obvio que estoy en el bando contrario.

Volvió a atacar, intentando una estocada directa que la chica esquivó por los pelos.

-Ahora he venido a matar a Kurosaki, y si quieres morir con él, por mí no hay problema.

La Espada usó el _shunpo_, se situó a su espalda y volvió a arremeter. Orihime no fue tan rápida y se ganó un corte en la mejilla.

-¿En serio defiendes a Aizen? ¿Por qué quieres matar a Kurosaki-kun?- vio que se le venía encima otro golpe- ¡_Santen Kesshun_!

-Ah, esto me empieza a cansar- bufó su atacante- _Bakudo no roku-ju-san… _

Orihime se preparó para usar su escudo, pero la Espada usó el _shunpo_ y apareció a su espalda.

-_Sajo Sabaku._

Unas cuerdas de luz se enrollaron alrededor del cuerpo de la chica humana.

-Prepárate para morir, Orihime Inoue.

-¡Espera!

Gainsborough compuso una sonrisa sádica.

-¿Unas últimas palabras, quizá?

-¿Por qué quieres matar a Kurosaki-kun? ¡Él no te ha hecho nada!

La pelinegra guardó silencio durante un momento.

-Por proteger a alguien importante- respondió en voz baja-. Tú harías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar.

-Yo no mataría a nadie que no me ha hecho nada, y menos aún si te quiere salvar.

-¿Acaso no harías cualquier cosa por tu querido Kurosaki?

Orihime se puso roja. ¿De veras se refería a _eso_? ¿Sabía _eso_?

-Sí, lo sé- respondió la Espada a la silenciosa pregunta.

La Séptima levantó la mano derecha, apuntando a su víctima.

-_Máscara de sangre y carne, toda creación, revoloteo de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de hombre. En la pared de la llama azul, inscribe un loto gemelo. En el abismo de la conflagración, espera a los cielos._ Orihime sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria. Podía usar su escudo, pero su cerebro parecía que no quería dar esa orden. Cerró los ojos antes de que Gainsborough soltara su hechizo. -_Hado no nana-ju-san_, ¡_Soren Sokatsui_!

A través de sus párpados, la chica humana pudo ver la luz y sentir el calor del inmenso fogonazo azul que se dirigía hacia ella.


	33. La carta

Kaede enfundó su zanpakutoh nada más lanzar el hechizo y se dio la vuelta; no quería ver cómo Inoue moría. Pero entonces escuchó una voz femenina.

-_Tsugi no mai_, ¡_Hakuren_!

Se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver cómo el hechizo congelante de Rukia Kuchiki le daba de lleno. Su cuerpo se cubrió de una gruesa capa de hielo, y no podía mover un músculo. Las voces de los shinigami le llegaban amortiguadas.

-¿Estás bien, Orihime?- escuchó preguntar a Kuchiki.

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Ella era Kaede Gainsborough!

Por suerte, la Espada estaba sujetando su zanpakutoh cuando la congelaron, así que se concentró y el hielo de su alrededor se rompió, quedando ella libre.

-¿Co-cómo?- la shinigami parecía sorprendida, o bien por quién era ella o bien por lo poco duradero de su técnica.

-Vaya, Rukia Kuchiki. ¿Debería hacer una reverencia, "alteza"?- añadió, con burla.

Volvió a desenfundar su arma.

-Amanece, Grey.

Se lanzó contra Kuchiki, chocando su espada contra la de su rival. Fuego y hielo.

-¡Gainsborough! ¡No somos tus enemigos!- intentó hacerla entrar en razón la shinigami- ¡Aizen sólo quiere utilizar tus poderes, no le importas nada!

A cada golpe, la espada de Kuchiki se iba calentando rápidamente.

-¿Te crees que no lo sé?

Finalmente, Kuchiki soltó su zanpakutoh, con quemaduras de primer grado en la palma de las manos.

-¡Rukia! ¡Inoue!

Ichigo Kurosaki se acercaba corriendo, con un poco de polvo en la ropa. Se paró junto a la humana y observó el corte de su mejilla.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, tranquilo, Kurosaki-kun.

Kurosaki miró a Kaede.

-Es mejor que sueltes el arma- dijo, llevando una mano a la zanpakutoh que colgaba de su espalda.

-Sin ella me resultará más difícil matarte- respondió la cetra, sonriendo de lado.

Atacó a su objetivo, mientras él paraba los golpes. La espada del shinigami sustituto tardaba más que otras en calentarse; a lo mejor sería por el anormal tamaño. Kurosaki la golpeó con el reverso de la hoja en las costillas.

"¿Por qué siempre me dan ahí?", se preguntó, fastidiada.

Consiguió hacer un corte en el hombro a su rival. La carne empezó a arder instantáneamente.

Y mientras notaba que Zangetsu se estaba calentando más, alguien más apareció en el pasillo. Dos Arrancar. A Kaede se le cayó el alma a los pies.

"No. Él no.", pensó con desesperación al reconocer a Grimmjow. El Sexto, usando _sonido_, la cogió de los hombros y la apartó de Kurosaki.

-Te vas a cagar luego- le gruñó a su compañera mientras la soltaba.

Los intrusos estaban en guardia, observando a los recién llegados. El Arrancar que le había acompañado a Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, no apartaba la vista del rostro de alguien.

-¿Qué miras?- Kurosaki parecía molesto.

Pero no lo miraban a él.

-Nelliel Tu Odderswank. Antigua Tercera Espada- dijo el Cuarto.

-¿Te-Tercera…?

La pequeña Arrancar miró el ahora sorprendido rostro de Ulquiorra. No parecía comprender.

-Oye, emo, nos vamos- dijo Grimmjow.

El aludido pareció reaccionar y su semblante volvió a carecer de emoción alguna. ¿De veras iba Grimmjow a ignorar a Kurosaki? Ojala que sí.

-¿Adónde os creéis que vais?- preguntó una profunda y grave voz masculina.

Con la misma cantidad de emoción en el rostro que Ulquiorra, apareció Byakuya Kuchiki, seguido de Renji Abarai, Toshiro Hitsugaya y Rankigu Matsumoto.

-¡Nii-sama!- exclamó la hermana adoptiva del capitán Kuchiki- ¡Es ella, Gainsborough!

-Lo sé- dio un paso enfrente-. Hemos venido a buscarte, cetra.

-Mi sitio está aquí- Kaede intentó que su voz no reflejase sus dudas. Sabía que en realidad quería irse con ellos, pero no podía abandonar a Grimmjow.

-En ese caso…- el capitán Kuchiki miró a Hitsugaya.

-Nos ordenaron que, si ella no cooperaba, procediéramos a destruirla- continuó el pequeño capitán.

Kaede puso los ojos como platos. De ser la cazadora había pasado a ser la presa.

-Pero…- protestó Kurosaki.

-Son órdenes- dijo Matsumoto- , no podemos desobedecerlas. Si Gainsborough está definitivamente del lado de Aizen, supone un peligro más.

El capitán Kuchiki desapareció y reapareció delante de Kaede con la espada desenvainada y preparada. A la Espada no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar, ni a Grimmjow.

Un choque de metales. Saltó una chispa. Alguien se había interpuesto.

-Tú…- susurró Kaede, incrédula.

¿De verdad era esa persona la que le había salvado la vida?

-¿A qué esperáis? ¡Corred!- gritó esa persona- ¡Yo me ocupo de estos!

-¿Por qué?- murmuró Kaede.

-Para saldar mi deuda. Largáos- se volvió y empezó a luchar contra Kuchiki.

-¡Espera!

-Estúpida- Grimmjow le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y usó sonido.

Les siguió Ulquiorra. Aparecieron en la torre Sur. Kaede se soltó de un tirón.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Necesitaba nuestra ayuda!

Grimmjow no contestó. Él y el Cuarto estaban mirando un sobre de papel que estaba sobre la cama de la cetra. Ella lo cogió y lo abrió. Era una carta.

"_Kaede:_

_Empecé a escribir esta carta muchas veces, pero la mayoría de ellas acabé convirtiéndola en una bola de papel. _

_Acabo de sentir tu reiatsu entrar en combate y, sin dudarlo, empecé a escribir un torrente de palabras. Sé adónde has ido y por qué. Déjame decirte que yo no hubiera tenido el valor de hacer lo mismo. Eso confirma que él no me importaba tanto como yo creía_.

_Lamento haberte hecho tanto daño. No lo merecías. Desde el primer día me demostraste que eras una buena persona, y traicioné tu confianza por una tontería. Estoy segura de que si te hubiese dicho la verdad en el primer momento, no hubiera pasado nada de esto. Me arrepiento, de verdad, de haberte hecho sufrir, de haber matado a tu _fracción_, de intentar que te castigaran por todos los medios. Soy yo la que se merece todo ese dolor. Ahora mismo saldré de mi torre, te dejaré esta carta donde puedas encontrarla e iré a salvarte. Eres fuerte, pero sé que no podrás contra todos los intrusos a la vez. De este modo no espero que quedemos en paz, porque lo que te he hecho no lo podría compensar ni en un millón de años. Puede que no vuelva a verte nunca, lo más seguro es que muera hoy, pero tengo la esperanza de que, dentro de algún tiempo, quizá, a lo mejor, puedas perdonarme algún día. _

_Sé feliz, y cuida de Grimmjow_.

_Halibel"_

Al mismo tiempo que terminó de leer la carta, el reiatsu de la Arrancar desapareció. Halibel había muerto. Kaede se sentó en la cama, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Grimmjow le quitó la carta y empezó a leer. Ulquiorra la leyó por encima del hombro del Sexto.

Sentía una extraña mezcla de tristeza y alivio. Tristeza por la muerte de Halibel. Alivio no por su muerte, sino porque jamás había perdido a su amiga.


	34. Cambio de planes

Ulquiorra observaba la escena sin inmutarse. Grimmjow rodeaba los hombros de la cetra en un intento por tranquilizarla. En realidad no le importaba la muerte de Halibel.

En ese momento Ulquiorra tenía una única cosa en mente: Nelliel seguía viva. La antigua Tercera Espada, a quien todos creían que tenía una relación especial con Nnoitra. Pero eso fue un cuento que se inventó el Quinto para hacerse el interesante. Ningún Espada había mirado a la Arrancar con otros ojos. Excepto él mismo.

Aquellos paseos por algún jardín iluminado por la luz de la luna, la suavidad de sus manos al rozarlas inintencionadamente al caminar, las charlas de puntos de vista tan opuestos…

El brillo de sus ojos pardos.

* * *

-Aizen-sama te busca, Gainsborough-sama- dijeron a coro Loly y Menoly.

Kaede se levantó y, seguida por Grimmjow, bajó las escaleras y salió de su torre. ¿Qué querría el cerdo de Aizen ahora? ¿Acaso se trataría de una reprimenda por ir ella sola a por los intrusos? Tenía cosas mejores que hacer.

-¿Quién fue, cetra?- preguntó el Espada con dureza.

-… No ha pasado nada, Grimmjow.

-¿Me estás llamando estúpido? Dime quién fue y punto.

-No.

El Sexto la cogió con furia por los brazos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…- desvió la mirada; no soportaba que la miraran con tanta ira- Porque irías a matarlo.

-Sin ninguna duda lo mataré.

-No puedes hacer nada contra él.

-¡¿Que qué?

-Suéltame, Grimmjow. Tengo que ir.

El otro tardó un buen rato en decidirse y soltarla.

-No volveré a dejarte sola ni un minuto- dijo tras una pausa.

Llegaron a la puerta del salón del trono.

-Excepto ahora- dijo ella intentando parecer segura- , no creo que Aizen te deje entrar.

Grimmjow asintió a regañadientes.

Kaede entró en el salón. Sentado en el trono, con cara de irritación, estaba el ex shinigami.

-Hola, Kaede. Me alegra que hayas venido, porque tengo una estupenda noticia.

El hombre se levantó y bajó las escaleras hacia la algo asustada joven. Se detuvo.

-He cambiado de planes.

Kaede no sabía a qué se referiría. Pero entonces Aizen sacó de su bolsillo una gema que brillaba con una extraña luz y que emitía un reiatsu particular.

-¿Eso no es…? ¿Eso no será el…?

-Sí- sonrió el castaño- es el Hogyoku.

La joven retrocedió espantada. Aizen la agarró del cuello con la mano libre.

-Voy a absorber tu reiatsu. Un bebé tardará demasiado, ¿no crees?

El Hogyoku flotaba sobre la palma de la mano del hombre. Kaede no apartaba los ojos de él. Quería escapar, gritar, pero algo la paralizaba. Y la luz cubrió el cuerpo entero de Aizen, y el suyo propio. Cerró los ojos.

Pero no notaba nada. Sus fuerzas no parecían abandonarla. Haciendo acopio de esperanzas, se liberó de la mano del ex shinigami y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Aizen parecía no comprender nada.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué no he podido…? La única manera de que no funcione es…

De repente clavó sus ojos en Kaede con cólera. Desapareció, pero la joven sintió un puño golpear su mejilla y se estrelló contra la pared con la fuerza del impacto a la vez que aullaba de dolor. Aizen la cogió de la barbilla y acercó el rostro.

-Eres una asquerosa puta- susurró antes de lamer una gota de sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de los labios de la Espada- ¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte embarazada de ese inútil?

En ese momento un _cero_ derribó la puerta.

-No…- gimió Kaede con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Él no… cualquiera excepto _él_. Con menuda escena se había encontrado

-Tú… ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!- rugió Grimmjow antes de ir a por Aizen.

El ex shinigami simplemente se volvió con toda tranquilidad y liberó su reiatsu. Esa terrorífica fuerza espiritual dejó sin respiración a Kaede, que no pudo separarse de la pared en la que estaba apoyada. Grimmjow cayó de rodillas sin poder resistir una presión tan colosal. Aizen habló, sin dejar de emitir reiatsu.

-La verdad es que yo tengo parte de culpa en este asunto. Yo contribuí a que acabarais juntos. Tras volver de la primera misión de Kaede, os puse juntos porque viendo lo que pasó entre vosotros en el desierto, no tardaríais en enamoraros, y eso es un punto a nuestro favor. Si Kaede estaba enamorada de ti, Grimmjow, ella te seguiría donde fueras y no abandonaría nuestro bando. No sería necesario mantenerla como una prisionera.

Kaede no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Por eso se les había consentido su relación.

-Lo que no me imaginaba ni remotamente era que los Arrancar se pudieran reproducir de esa manera.

-Re… ¿reproducirse?- Grimmjow puso los ojos como platos.

El castaño rió.

-¿No te lo habían dicho ya? Ibas a ser papá. Has hundido mi plan, Grimmjow, y lo tienes que pagar de alguna forma.

-¡No!- chilló Kaede, que pudo apartarse de la pared y correr hacia el arrodillado Arrancar.

-No voy a matarte, Grimmjow, pero…-Aizen apareció detrás de Kaede- tú ya no me sirves para nada.

La joven sintió la punta de la zanpakutoh del ex shinigami en la base de su espalda, a la altura de los riñones.

-Creo que esto será suficiente castigo- dijo el castaño hundiendo su espada.

La clavó ahí, en la base de la espalda, y hundió su espada hacia arriba, de modo que la punta del arma salió por el sitio donde Ulquiorra tenía el agujero de hollow.

Quiso gritar, pero no salió ningún sonido de su boca exceptuando algo parecido a un burbujeo. Sintió dolor, mucho dolor, demasiado dolor como para conservar la cordura. Le fallaron las rodillas. No notó cuándo cayó al suelo ni cuándo Aizen retiró su espada. No oía nada, pero lo veía todo con una claridad impresionante y como a cámara lenta. Esos dichos de que cuando estás a punto de morir toda tu vida se te pasa delante de los ojos eran mentira. Alcanzó a ver a su verdugo sonreír, decir algunas palabras y salir del salón. Se mareaba. No podía respirar. La sangre no cesaba de salir por su boca.

Como si de un sueño o ilusión se tratase, notó que la incorporaban en el suelo. Era Grimmjow. ¿Por qué no había ido tras Aizen? ¿Acaso prefería quedarse junto a ella para verla morir? ¿Tanto le importaba al Arrancar?

¿De verdad iba a morir?

"Mi bebé…"

No se había parado a pensar en cómo sería su bebé. Se lo había imaginado con el pelo negro y los ojos azules.

Pero aquellos ojos azules, los que sí existían, la miraban mientras su boca le gritaba desesperadamente, con el rostro completamente desencajado. ¿Qué le decía? Un eco de su voz le llegaba como de muy lejos. Estaba muy mareada. No entendía nada. ¿Cuáles eran las palabras que le gritaba?

No te mueras.

Resiste.

No me dejes.

Por favor,

Kaede.

"Yo también te amo", pensó.

* * *

"¡No, no, no, no, no!", era todo pensamiento que tenía Grimmjow en la cabeza.

La cetra abrió la boca mientras convulsionaba.

-Gu… Gu…- una burbuja de sangre estalló en su boca- Gu… rim… yo…

-No, no hables…- le suplicó.

No. Su cerebro no se podía permitir ni siquiera imaginar que ella iba a morir en ese instante. No podía ser posible.

Ella le tomó a Grimmjow la mano y se la llevó al corazón, ese corazón que latía débilmente, ese corazón que sólo a él le pertenecía.

Ese corazón que latió por última vez.

* * *

**_Buenas, queridos lectores. Ya que me cuelo, aprovecho para deciros que la historia aún NO se ha acabado. _**

**_Quedan 5 capitulos (además de un final alternativo, lo que hacen 6 capíulos más e.e)_**

**_Sin más, a ver si me dejáis algún comentario algún día, que me gustaría saber vuestra opinión de la trama u.u_**

**_Atte: Squaloris_**


	35. Reminiscencia

El cuerpo sin vida del Noveno Espada Luppi se desplomó ante su enemigo, Renji Abarai. El shinigami enfundó su zanpakutoh, jadeando y sangrando de heridas no muy graves en su torso y brazos. Había sido un combate muy duro, pero pudo ganar, incluso cuando Luppi liberó su espada.

Por lo visto algunos Espada y varios Arrancar les habían tendido una emboscada cuando entraron en el domo soleado. Todo el grupo estaba combatiendo en ese momento; él había sido el primero en acabar su batalla. Inoue se acercó corriendo a él para sanar sus heridas, cosa que agradeció. Miró a Rukia, que parecía que tenía dificultades con su oponente, el ex Espada Aaroniero Arleri. Se levantó para ir a ayudarla, pero chocó contra el escudo curativo de Inoue.

-Abarai-kun, no deberías moverte hasta que estés curado- aconsejó la humana.

-Pero Rukia…

-Debes confiar en ella, yo creo que Kuchiki-san puede contra ese Arrancar. No te preocupes.

Renji suspiró, resignado. Su capitán peleaba junto a Ichigo contra el Quinto Espada Nnoitra Jiruga. Chad y el Quincy luchaban contra la forma liberada de Tesla, la _fracción_ de Nnoitra. El capitán Hitsugaya peleaba contra Szayel Aporro Grantz. Las heridas de Renji terminaron de cicatrizar y el _Soten Kisshun _desapareció.

-Creo que Rangiku-san necesita tu ayuda, Abarai-kun- dijo Inoue.

Matsumoto estaba en serias dificultades luchando contra Zommari le Roux. El Octavo Espada había liberado su zanpakutoh, Brujería, y tenía bajo su control a Dondochakka y a Pessche. La shinigami no se sentía capaz de atacar a esos dos hollow, pero ellos no podían evitar atacarla.

-¡Oi! ¡Matsumoto!- gritó Renji mientras se lanzaba en su ayuda.

Orihime suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Kurosaki-kun le había pedido que no se metiera en ningún combate, y ella lo entendía: era demasiado débil para luchar contra un Arrancar. Su única utilidad era sanar a los heridos, y de momento no tenía nada que hacer excepto preocuparse por sus amigos, cuidar de Nell y sufrir cada vez que Kurosaki-kun resultaba herido. Vio que Rukia chocaba contra una torre y que atravesaba la pared. Hizo ademán de correr hacia ella, pero Nell la sujetó de la muñeca.

-¡_Orijime_, _Itsugo_ te _pedió_ que no _lusharas_! ¡Y te lo dijo por algo!

-Yo…

Vio que Rukia salía del agujero de la pared y volvía a la carga.

-¿_Orijime_ va a abandonar a Nell?- preguntó la Arrancar con lágrimas en los ojos y mocos cayendo por la nariz.

-¡Cla-claro que no, Nell-chan!- Orihime cerró los ojos y forzó una sonrisa para no preocupar a la niña.

En ese momento alguien apareció ante ambas. El recién llegado las miró con rostro inexpresivo. Luego fijó su vista en la niña Arrancar durante unos instantes para dar un paso hacia ella.

-¡_Santen Kesshun_!

El escudo de luz naranja hizo que el Cuarto Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer se parara en seco. El otro no pareció sorprenderse. Seguía mirando a Nell.

-¿De verdad eres tú?- preguntó con su voz grave.

Orihime no comprendía. ¿Sabía aquel Espada algo de Nell?

-Sigues emitiendo tu inconfundible reiatsu, pero está como… deformado.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- se atrevió a preguntar Orihime.

El Cuarto se limitó a mirarla de reojo sin mudar la expresión.

-No te concierne, mujer.

Ulquiorra estiró el brazo y tocó con el dedo índice el escudo, que se rompió en mil pedazos. Orihime se interpuso y Nell se sujetó a la parte de atrás de sus ropas.

-Apártate, mujer. Me veré forzado a quitarte de mi camino.

-No dejaré que la toques- la humana intentó que su voz sonara firme.

No supo cuándo vino el golpe, pero sí cuándo vino el impacto contra una torre. Chocó de costado y cayó al suelo. Notó algo caliente resbalando por un lado de su cabeza. Intentó buscar a Nell con la mirada, pero todo le daba demasiadas vueltas, y cada vez había menos luz…

* * *

Ichigo no había visto que se acercara Ulquiorra, pero lo que vio fue el derechazo que le dio a Inoue.

-Byakuya, ¿puedes encargarte de él tú solo?

-Es obvio. Lárgate.

Nnoitra ya había liberado su zanpakutoh, Santa Teresa. Byakuya cogió su espada apuntando al suelo y la dejó caer.

-Ban-kai.

Ichigo corrió hacia su amiga. Llegó a su lado y la incorporó del suelo.

-¡Inoue, despierta!

La chica abrió un poco los ojos.

-Ku-Kurosaki-kun…

-¿Estás bien? Estás sangrando…

-Estoy bien, no es nada, pero Nell…

-¿Nell?

El de pelo naranja buscó a la niña con la mirada, y la encontró con Ulquiorra peligrosamente cerca.

-Inoue, quédate aquí. Cura tus heridas.

Usó el _shunpo_ antes de que a Inoue le diera tiempo de replicar.

* * *

-Mírame a los ojos y júrame que no me recuerdas- dijo Ulquiorra.

-Nell no está segura…

Ulquiorra sintió un reiatsu en movimiento, se apartó un poco de la niña y desenfundó su espada para bloquear el ataque de Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

Orihime terminó de curarse y observó a Kurosaki-kun luchar contra Ulquiorra. Tenía miedo por el shinigami sustituto; el reiatsu del Espada era realmente intimidante. La humana temía que llegara el momento en el que el pelinaranja tuviera que utilizar la máscara de hollow.

Vio a Nell caer de rodillas. Quizá tanto reiatsu a su alrededor la había desorientado. Corrió hacia ella y la cogió en brazos para llevársela de ahí.

* * *

-¿Qué pretendes, Ulquiorra?- preguntó Ichigo entre golpe y golpe.

-No te concierne, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ambas _zanpakutos_ chocaron y ambos contrincantes ejercieron presión mientras acercaban los rostros retadoramente.

-No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima a Nell.

Ulquiorra se apartó y se lo quedó mirando sin bajar la guardia.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que quiera hacerle daño?

-¿Pero entonces qué…?

-Tan sólo quiero hablar con ella para ver si me recuerda o no, shinigami.

Esas palabras llegaron a su cabeza como un golpe.

-Pe-pe-pero… ¿Por qué diablos tenías que golpear a Inoue?

-Estaba en mi camino- respondió el Espada con toda tranquilidad.

Ichigo endureció la expresión de su rostro.

-Discúlpate con Inoue primero.

* * *

Ulquiorra se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de Nell.

-Antes eras una Espada, Nelliel.

-No, Nell no ha podido ser una _Ezpada_…

-No lo recuerdas…- Ulquiorra extendió lentamente su mano hacia la niña y la posó sobre el fragmento de máscara de su cabeza- No recuerdas nada porque sufriste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Una compañera te traicionó. Pero… ¿no me recuerdas?

Ulquiorra acarició la cabeza de la pequeña, cuyos ojos pardos parecieron brillar de repente.

-Ulquiorra…- susurró.

* * *

Hubo una especie de explosión de humo rosado donde estaban hablando Ulquiorra y Nell.

-¡Nell-chan!- gritó Orihime.

El humo se dispersó y aparecieron dos figuras adultas, una era del Cuarto Espada y la otra era…

-¿Nell…?- murmuró Ichigo, confuso.

Aquella mujer se parecía mucho a Nell, pero ¿de verdad era ella? Emitía el mismo reiatsu que la niña, en mayor potencia.

Pero a pesar de tantas sorpresas seguidas, hubo algo que notaron todos los que estaban luchando. Era un reiatsu que había desaparecido. El reiatsu de Kaede Gainsborough.

La cetra había muerto.


	36. La iglesia de los suburbios

**36. la iglesia de los suburbios**

Cuatro personas cruzaron corriendo el domo soleado, ajenos a las peleas entre los shinigami y los Arrancar. Ichigo y Ulquiorra iban a la cabeza, corriendo hacia el punto en el que había desaparecido el reiatsu de Gainsborough. Inoue y Nell en su forma adulta les seguían un par de metros atrás. Atravesaron una gran puerta que los sacó del domo y recorrieron rápidamente los pasillos. Ichigo miró por encima del hombro.

-¿De verdad eres tú, Nell?

La mujer sacudió su larga y ondulada melena verde azulada y sonrió, sin dejar de correr.

-Sí, Ichigo, Orihime. Y muchísimas gracias por cuidar de mí mientras estaba en mi forma infantil. En agradecimiento lucharemos en vuestro bando en esta batalla.

-¿Cómo que tu forma infantil?- Ichigo redujo el ritmo para ponerse al nivel de la Arrancar, quedando Ulquiorra a la cabeza.

-Verás, antes era una Espada, la tercera concretamente. Una compañera me traicionó, me partió la máscara y mi cuerpo se deformó y debilitó al escapárseme el reiatsu por la grieta de la máscara.

-¿Y como es que has recuperado tu forma original, Nell-san?- preguntó Inoue.

La sonrisa de la antigua Espada se ensanchó más aún.

-Al recordar a Ulquiorra y todo lo que vivimos juntos, mi reiatsu creció y recuperé mi poder.

De repente Ulquiorra se detuvo delante de una puerta exageradamente grande.

-El salón del trono- murmuró.

Empujó la puerta, pero no cedió ni un milímetro.

-Está cerrada.

-Apártate- ordenó Ichigo, levantando su zanpakuto- ¡_GETSUGA TENSHO_!

La descomunal carga de reiatsu azul claro que salió del arma destrozó la puerta y parte de la pared. Los cuatro entraron corriendo. Pero no se esperaban la escena que se encontraron.

El Sexto Espada Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques estaba arrodillado en medio de un charco de sangre, sosteniendo en brazos el cuerpo de Kaede Gainsborough. Estaba muerta. Tenía una herida de espada justo arriba de las clavículas, donde Ulquiorra tenía su agujero de hollow.

-Grimmjow…- empezó Ulquiorra.

-Aizen- dijo el Sexto con voz ronca- , fue Aizen. Se la quitó de encima como un saco de basura.

El Espada tenía la vista fija en el rostro sin vida de la cetra; ella seguía teniendo los ojos abiertos. El Arrancar era un espejo de dos emociones: ira y dolor. Sus ojos parecían secos y no brillaban. Entonces dejó el cadáver en el suelo con delicadeza y parsimonia, como si fuera del más frágil cristal; le cerró los ojos con las puntas de los dedos. Se levantó y miró al shinigami sustituto a los ojos.

-Lucharé a vuestro lado, Kurosaki. Aizen pagará por esto.

El adolescente sólo se lo quedó mirando durante un minuto, para luego endurecer su expresión y asentir una vez con la cabeza.

Grimmjow cerró los ojos un momento, los volvió a abrir y miró en dirección al cuerpo en el suelo.

-No está todo perdido, Grimmjow- dijo Ichigo.

-Tch. Tú qué sabes, shinigami. Era todo lo que tenía.

-Inoue…

La chica pareció entender al instante lo que se le pedía.

-Ahora mismo, Kurosaki-kun.

Inoue avanzó hacia el cadáver y miró tímidamente al de pelo azul.

-Eh… ¿po-podrías apartarte… un poquito, por favor?

-Está muerta, aunque puedas curar heridas no podrás resucitar a los muertos.

Aún así, el Sexto se alejó un par de pasos.

-Vaya, así que estás viva, Nelliel- dijo Grimmjow sin ninguna sorpresa.

Estaba claro que Grimmjow no conocía de verdad los poderes de la humana.

Ella estiró los brazos delante suyo y apuntó al cuerpo con las palmas de las manos.

-Ayame, Shun'o- llamó a sus Shun Shun Rikka- , _Soten Kisshun_, yo lo rechazo.

* * *

Kaede miró el techo de aquel lugar. No estaba en Hueco Mundo. Aquel lugar no podía ser tan bello como el sitio en el que se encontraba. No llevaba su uniforme Arrancar ni su arma, tan sólo una camisa blanca de algodón y unos gastados vaqueros anchos y cómodos. Iba descalza. Los cálidos rayos del sol iluminaban un trozo de suelo lleno de flores, en su mayoría lirios blancos y amarillos. La joven giró sobre sus talones y siguió explorando. Se encontraba en una especie de iglesia abandonada, con varios bancos estropeados. Kaede olía en el aire la respiración de un viejo órgano que hacía años que nadie habría tocado. Como escuchar el eco de un fantasma caminar sobre el recuerdo de una canción.

Sí. Conocía ese lugar. Nunca había estado ahí, pero sabía de sobra qué era ese lugar. Era la iglesia de los suburbios de Midgar. El único lugar de toda la cuidad donde las flores crecían.

"Eso es porque es un lugar sagrado", recordó Kaede. Alguien había dicho esa frase alguna vez.

Se acercó al pequeño jardín de flores donde en otras condiciones habría un altar y se sentó en medio, sin estropear ninguna flor. Acarició el pétalo de un lirio con las yemas de los dedos, acercó el rostro y aspiró el dulce aroma. Aquello era demasiado real, vívido y bello para ser un sueño.

Escuchó un crujido de madera tras ella. Había alguien más ahí. Se puso en pie rápidamente y contempló a la persona que la observaba desde la puerta. Aerith sonrió.

-Hola, Kaede.

La joven no podía emitir sonido alguno. Aerith Gainsborough era tal y como fue representada en el videojuego: pelo color chocolate, tez pálida, rostro suave y dulce, vestido rosa… La mujer avanzó lentamente hacia la paralizada pelinegra, la joven que había heredado sus verdes y brillantes ojos. Se detuvo a un metro de su hija.

-Tú eres… tú eres… mi madre…-consiguió articular Kaede.

Aerith sonrió aún más y abrazó a la joven. Ella respondió al abrazo mientras lágrimas de emoción rodaban por sus mejillas. Era Aerith, su madre, la penúltima cetra.

-Vamos, vamos- dijo una jovial voz masculina- si lloras tanto te vas a deshidratar.

Kaede miró al frente, donde un hombre alto y musculoso aguardaba de pie. Pelo negro y de punta, ojos de un azul verdoso reluciente, sonrisa etérea, uniforme de SOLDADO. Zack Fair, su padre. El hombre sonrió y se acercó a Kaede para abrazarla también.

Cuando se separaron, se sentaron en círculo entre las flores.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Esto es la corriente vital, Kaede- contestó Aerith.

-¿Acaso estoy… muerta?

Zack suspiró.

-Así es. Has muerto.

-Vaya… no pensé que la muerte sería así.

-Pues no te acostumbres- dijo Zack- porque no vas a estar mucho tiempo aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

-Porque vas a volver a la vida, pequeña- explicó Aerith-. Tus aliados se están encargando de ello ahora mismo.

-Entonces…

-No nos queda mucho tiempo, Kaede. Eres la última cetra viva (técnicamente) y los cetra deben comunicarse con el planeta. Los humanos no son malos, pero el planeta no significa nada para ellos. No entienden que está vivo, que sufre, que hay que cuidarlo... las estrellas gimen, los vientos susurran hambrientos de anhelo, y las plantas marchitas lloran... nosotros lo sentimos, lo notamos, pero ellos son incapaces.

-Yo… no puedo hacer nada de eso.

-Claro que puedes. Si no despiertas ahora tus poderes de cetra, permanecerán apagados y de nada servirá que seas la última en nuestra especie. Además, tus hijos también serán cetras.

Kaede suspiró.

-Vamos, tienes que intentarlo. Sólo necesitas saber que está vivo y sentirte fusionada con él. El planeta te hablará, no te preocupes.

Kaede reflexionó sobre ello. "El planeta está vivo. Tiene vida propia. Tiene su alma, su espíritu… es una entidad pensante. Sólo yo puedo hablarle", pensó. Una luz iluminó sus pensamientos.

Cerró los ojos y, como si lo hubiera hecho durante toda la vida, juntó las manos e inclinó la cabeza. Sintió como si su conciencia se expandiera, como si el suelo y el aire y todo se hubieran convertido en una parte de su cuerpo. Sintió la corriente vital. Viajó a través de ella y llegó a un mundo hecho de arena con un gran palacio. Kaede se sentía volar en el viento, no veía nada de ese mundo, lo sentía… el viento colándose por las grietas de un gran domo medio derruido. Sintió las vibraciones de un sonido en las paredes. Un zumbido, una luz naranja. Un corazón que iba a volver a latir en poco tiempo.

Kaede abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Muy bien, cariño, lo has conseguido- sonrió Aerith.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Kaede- añadió Zack-. Has superado todas las dificultades por las que te han obligado a pasar en ese agujero llamado Hueco Mundo. Has demostrado ser valiente y buena persona.

-Hemos creado una hija extraordinaria, Zack.

-Lo sé.

Kaede se sonrojó un poco, pero comenzó a marearse.

-¿Qué…?

-No te preocupes, estás volviendo a la vida- dijo Zack.

-¿Por qué no fuisteis a la Sociedad de Almas cuando moristeis?

-Porque no hay shinigamis en la corriente vital- respondió Aerith.

-Pero yo tengo poderes de shinigami…

-No, Kaede. Desde aquí podemos velar por ti y… ahora puedes comunicarte con nosotros siempre que quieras… a través del planeta.

Ambas estaban llorando por la despedida. Zack las abrazó a las dos. Un abrazo de tres, un abrazo familiar. Su familia. Y no se separaron ni siquiera cuando Kaede desapareció de la corriente vital.


	37. Goodbye halcyon days

**37. ****goodbye halcyon days**

Nevaba. Estaba rodeada de nieve del más puro color blanco. Los copos caían suavemente y se derretían cuando se posaban en su nariz, roja por el frío. El vaho que expulsaba por la boca era tan denso que parecía humo. No solía nevar en el barrio casi nunca, ya que vivían cerca del mar y el clima no era demasiado frío en invierno, pero ese año había caído una buena nevada. Parecía que nada podía perturbar esa paz…

¡PLAF!

Una bola de nieve se estrelló contra un lado de su cabeza. Kaede sacudió la cabeza y miró a la persona que le había lanzado la bola de nieve.

-¡Me anoto cinco puntos por un blanco en la cabeza!- chilló Vanessa entre carcajadas.

Tenía nueve años y Kaede diez. Ambas estaban envueltas en abrigos, bufandas, gorros de punto y guantes de brillantes colores. Estaban de vacaciones de invierno.

-¡No estaba jugando, eso no vale!- protestó la pequeña Kaede.

La otra niña no paraba de reírse, cosa que puso furiosa a Kaede. Cogió un gran montón de nieve e hizo una bola más grande que la que le habían tirado. Vanessa no se había dado cuenta ya que aún se reía de su puntería, y miró a Kaede justo para ver cómo una gran bola de nieve volaba hacia su cara.

Pronto se cansaron de la batalla de bolas de nieve.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Vanessa.

-Esther, ¿y tú?

-Yo soy Vanessa, pero puedes llamarme Vane.

Decidieron hacer un muñeco de nieve. Les quedó algo deforme, pero era muy grande.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien jugando contigo, Vane.

-Yo también, Esther. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

-¡Sí! Seamos amigas, también cuando nos hagamos mayores.

-¡Amigas para siempre!

-¡Hecho!

Estuvieron jugando con la nieve hasta la puesta de sol, cuando las madres pasaron por el parque para recoger a sus hijas.

* * *

-Tu turno, Kaede.

La cetra reflexionó mirando el tablero de ajedrez. Tras un minuto, decidió mover su torre para amenazar un caballo de su oponente, quien también reflexionó y terminó haciendo lo que Kaede esperaba. La joven sonrió y movió su reina.

-Jaque mate.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Halibel- Me has derrotado en menos de diez minutos, sí que eres buena jugando a esto.

-Sí, se me da mejor que los combates reales- rió Kaede.

-¿Te apetece un poco de sake?

-Sí, por favor.

La rubia llamó a un sirviente y le ordenó que trajera una botella de sake y dos vasos. Se levantaron de la mesa donde habían estado jugando y se sentaron en unos mullidos cojines en un soleado y amplio balcón.

-¿Qué tal con Grimmjow?

-Bueno, hace una semana que Aizen me asignó a su fracción, pero no me ha dirigido la palabra en todo este tiempo.

-Mejor.

El sirviente llegó con la bebida y los vasos. Hizo una reverencia, se retiró y Halibel sirvió el licor. Kaede tomó su vaso y le dio un sorbo pequeño.

-¿Tan peligroso es que hay que evitarlo a toda costa?

Halibel se bebió el contenido de su vaso de un trago, lo dejó encima de la mesa y miró el falso cielo del domo.

-Sí, Kaede. Puede llegar a hacerte daño de verdad.

En los ojos de la Espada había una chispa de tristeza, pero Kaede no supo a qué atribuirla.

* * *

Gruñó aún dormida al notar frío. Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba sola en la cama y la manta estaba en el suelo.

-Ese idiota… no sabe levantarse sin tirar algo al suelo.

Se incorporó y se estiró. Notó una pequeña molestia en el pecho. Se miró y encontró una pequeña herida… que resultó ser un corte en forma del número 6.

-¡GRIMMJOW!- vociferó Kaede furiosa.

Se vistió y bajó las escaleras de su torre. Encontró al Sexto sentado en una ventana, apoyando la espalda en el marco, fumando.

-Buenos días, ce…

Dejó la frase a medio hacer al recibir un puñetazo en un lado de la cara. Kaede se dio la vuelta, sujetándose el puño, que le dolía horrores.

-Maldito muro de ladrillos…

Grimmjow estaba confuso y algo enfadado, pero no parecía que el golpe lo hubiese afectado.

-¿A qué diablos ha venido eso?

-¡¿Cómo cojones se te ocurre cortarme mientras duermo?

El hombre sonrió y soltó una carcajada. Acto seguido usó _sonido_ y la acorraló contra la pared, sujetándole las muñecas.

-Eso es simplemente para que no olvides a quién perteneces, cetra.

-Que te den por…

Grimmjow la calló con un beso que la dejó sin respiración.

* * *

Dolía demasiado. Todo era tan confuso… Se ahogaba, se mareaba… La sangre salía de su boca sin cesar…

Vio que Aizen sonreía mientras ella moría. Grimmjow habló, sin dejar de mirar a Kaede a los ojos. Esas palabras sí las entendió.

-¿Por qué, Aizen?

-Si te refieres a por qué te escogí a ti… Simplemente porque eres el más fácil de manipular.

El resto resultó incomprensible para ella. Grimmjow tenía el rostro contraído. No lo quería ver así… no deseaba que él sufriera por ella, por su culpa…

Aguanta, resiste, no mueras, no me dejes, Kaede. Eran todas las palabras que creía entender.

"Yo también te amo, Grimmjow", fue su último pensamiento.

* * *

Luz naranja, un zumbido, unos pinchazos en la garganta, en la base de la espalda y en los pulmones. Seguía doliendo, pero era un dolor distinto… era soportable. Excepto en el corazón. Aún no bombeaba. Sintió como si la golpearan en el pecho con un mazo de hierro y su corazón volvió a latir.

Kaede llenó rápidamente de aire sus pulmones. Fue una sensación maravillosa el poder respirar… era como volver a nacer. Siguió respirando hasta controlar el ritmo. Oía a su alrededor algunos murmullos. Abrió los ojos y se vio rodeada de una cúpula de luz naranja. Eso le sonaba de algo…

"El _Soten Kisshun_", recordó.

En los reportes '_Bleach_' Orihime Inoue tenía esos poderes. Intentó ver a través del escudo; todavía le costaba enfocar la vista. Vio varios rostros conocidos: Kurosaki, Inoue, Ulquiorra… y Grimmjow.

El escudo desapareció. Ya estaba curada. Se incorporó.

-Gainsborough-san, ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Inoue con timidez.

-Sí… Muchísimas gracias, Inoue. Yo… verás…- Kaede quería disculparse. Antes había intentado asesinar a la humana y ahora le había salvado la vida.

-No te disculpes, Gainsborough-san, comprendo lo de antes.

-Aún así… Perdóname, Inoue.

La de ojos grises sonrió.

-Te perdono.

Kaede buscó a Grimmjow con la mirada. Se levantó y se acercó a él. El Espada estaba paralizado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. La joven se preocupó.

-¿Grimmjow…?- lo llamó.

Éste no reaccionaba. De pronto, bajó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes y sepultó a la Séptima en un abrazo.

* * *

Ulquiorra abrió una _garganta_ y se apartó.

-Vamos, pasad.

Todos los shinigami que habían ido a Hueco Mundo se pusieron en fila y pasaron por el portal uno a uno. Kaede pasó cuando le llegó el turno. Al otro lado del túnel había un sótano inmenso, con un cielo en el techo y el suelo de roca, lleno de piedras gigantes. Era el sótano del almacén de Urahara. Aunque lo había visto en los reportes, no dejaba de impresionarse por lo grande que era.

-¡Hola a todos!- saludó el ex capitán de la duodécima división. Se acercó al grupo- Gainsborough-san, soy Kisuke Urahara, encantado de conocerte.

-El gusto es mío- Kaede estrechó la mano del rubio.

Subieron a tomar un té mientras discutían sobre lo ocurrido en Hueco Mundo. Explicaron por qué había cinco Arrancar sentados a la mesa (Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nelliel, Pessche y Dondochakka) y que estaban de su parte.

Al anochecer los shinigami tenían que regresar a la Sociedad de Almas.

-Hay que comenzar el entrenamiento para la batalla de este invierno- dijo Rukia.

-Sí, Kaede- gorjeó una entusiasmada Matsumoto- ¿Te vendrás con nosotros a la Sociedad de Almas, verdad?

-Eh… bueno, yo…- miró a Grimmjow.

-Ve con ellos, cetra- dijo éste- , pero yo no iré.

-Pero…

-Maldita sea, cetra, soy un hollow, mi sitio no está ahí.

-Ahora eres nuestro aliado, Grimmjow- le recordó Ichigo.

-Lo sé, Kurosaki, pero me quedaré aquí hasta que venzamos a Aizen. Después volveré a Hueco Mundo.

-Entonces me quedaré contigo- decidió Kaede.

-No.

La cetra parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

-Irás a la Sociedad de Almas y te quedarás ahí hasta que acabe la batalla de este invierno.

-Ni hablar, yo también quiero luchar.

-¿Con un feto a cuestas?

No creía lo que oía.

Los demás la miraron.

-¿Estás embarazada?- preguntó Hitsugaya.

Kaede bajó la mirada.

-De unos dos meses.

-Entonces no lucharás- dijo Urahara-. A no ser que te dé igual la vida de ese bebé.

-Vete a la Sociedad de Almas, cetra… y quédate ahí.

La joven suspiró, resignada.

-Está bien… pero después de la batalla…

-Volveré a Hueco Mundo. Sin ti.

Kaede abrió los ojos, horrorizada. El corazón le latía con rapidez y el estómago se le encogió.

-¿Por qué?

-No iré a la Sociedad de Almas ni me quedaré en el mundo real. Y no pretenderás traer al bebé a Hueco Mundo, ¿verdad?

-Yo…

-Y además… yo no puedo ser padre. No estoy hecho para eso.

A la pelinegra se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se levantó y salió al jardín. Grimmjow la siguió.

-Cetra… no es que no me importes, pero…

-Lo sé- dijo ella, conteniendo un sollozo.

-Mira… quizá, dentro de un tiempo, puede que te vaya a visitar.

-Está bien.

La abrazó por detrás y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-Te quiero, Kaede- susurró el Arrancar antes de usar _sonido_ y desaparecer.

Ella cayó de rodillas, intentando contener los sollozos. "No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar. Tengo que ser fuerte… por los dos", pensó mientras colocaba una mano sobre su vientre.

Se secó las lágrimas, se despidió de los humanos y de Urahara y compañía y siguió a los shinigami a través del portal en forma de puertas japonesas de papel y madera hacia la Sociedad de Almas.

Su nuevo hogar.


	38. El cielo

38. el cielo

13 AÑOS DESPUÉS…

Los pétalos del cerezo en flor del jardín volaban con la suave y cálida brisa primaveral.

-¡Adiós madre!- de despidió el pequeño Kurohyo saludando con la mano a lo lejos, mientras corría.

-¡Te echaremos de menos, mamá!- chilló la pequeña Hinode siguiendo a su gemelo.

Kaede sonrió desde la puerta de su casa.

-¡Volved en las vacaciones!- les gritó a sus hijos.

Ambos niños desaparecieron tras la valla del jardín. Ese año empezaban el primer curso en la Academia de Técnicas Espirituales para convertirse en shinigami. Quizá eran algo jóvenes, pero estaban perfectamente cualificados para empezar; ambos eran muy inteligentes y poseían un reiatsu muy poderoso.

Parecía mentira que ya hubieran pasado trece años desde que los tuvo. Recordaba ese día perfectamente.

Cuando rompió aguas a medianoche, fue trasladada rápidamente al cuartel del 4º escuadrón y la capitana Retsu Unohana se ofreció personalmente para oficiar de comadrona. Nadie esperaba que diera a luz a dos bebés. El primero fue un niño, de pelo azul eléctrico y los ojos de un verde intenso. Lo llamó Kurohyo (pantera) en recuerdo a su padre. La siguiente tardó horas en aparecer, y nació junto a las primeras luces del alba, una niña preciosa con el cabello marrón chocolate, con los ojos de un azul claro con verde alrededor de la pupila, como los tenía su abuelo Zack. La llamó Hinode (amanecer).

En la actualidad, hacía dos años que Kaede se había convertido en la capitana del 5º escuadrón, antiguo escuadrón de Aizen. Le había cortado las mangas a su kimono negro y se las había colocado un poco más abajo, enseñando los hombros, sujetándolas con cintas. El haori blanco propio de los capitanes carecía de mangas. Se había negado a llevar las incómodas sandalias de paja habituales en los shinigami, y seguía llevando el mismo calzado que llevaba en Hueco Mundo.

Había ingresado en la academia al año de dar a luz, y había completado los seis años de estudio en uno solo, ya que antes de matricularse conocía muchas técnicas de shinigami. Ingresó en seguida en los 13 escuadrones de protección, quedando en 7º lugar en el 6º escuadrón, bajo el mando de Byakuya Kuchiki. Seis meses después, a Renji Abarai lo ascendieron a capitán del 9º escuadrón, antiguo escuadrón de Tousen, de modo que Kaede fue ascendida a subcapitana de su escuadrón. Al año siguiente, ascendieron a Ichigo Kurosaki a capitán del 3º escuadrón, el que en su día fue de Ichimaru.

Ichigo y Orihime habían estado en su misma clase en la academia. Ichigo era el mejor de la clase con la espada y la fuerza bruta, mientras que Orihime tenía un talento espectacular con el _kidoh_. Kaede también era buena con el _kidoh_, y superó a Ichigo en la rapidez del _shunpo_. Tanto Ichigo como Kaede solo estaban en la academia para formarse un poco, ya que ya tenían experiencia como shinigami y ya tenían su zanpakuto, _shikai_ y _bankai_, pero Ichigo desconocía por completo el temario del_ kidoh_, campo en el que era desastroso. Al salir de la academia, quedó 4º en el 11º escuadrón, bajo las órdenes de Kenpachi Zaraki. Orihime tuvo dificultades para conseguir su zanpakuto, y cuando lo consiguió fue cuando las Shun Shun Rikka tomaron forma de espada, fusionándose. Su zanpakuto se llamaba así (Shun Shun Rikka). Quedó en el puesto 10 del 4º escuadrón.

En el 5º escuadrón seguían sin capitán, y siete años después Byakuya la recomendó para ese puesto vacante. Aparte del ascenso de Orihime a tercera oficial en el 4º escuadrón, y que Rukia se convirtiera en la teniente del 13º escuadrón, no hubo más cambios.

Ahora Kaede tenía treinta años, pero aparentaba veinte. Era lo bueno de no envejecer. Se puso en camino para ir a su escuadrón, donde una agitada y nerviosa Hinamori la esperaría con un montón de papeleo. Mientras caminaba, miró algo embobada los cerezos en flor. Aquellos árboles ejercían sobre ella un efecto hipnótico, como una lámpara de lava. Casi tropezó con el pequeño Sora Kurosaki, un renacuajo de unos cinco años de pelo naranja y ojos grises que correteaba por las calles sin ningún cuidado persiguiendo a la revoltosa Hanami Kuchiki, una niña de la misma edad, de pelo rojo intenso y ojos color amatista. Kaede los esquivó como pudo. Al caminar bajo el alero de un tejado, percibió un reiatsu sobre ella.

-¡Buenos días, Kaede-chan!- la saludó Shunsui Kyoraku, capitán del 8º escuadrón, con su eterno kimono rosa y sombrero de paja, asomando su perezosa cabeza por el borde del tejado.

-Buenos días, Shunsui-senpai -contestó Kaede con una sonrisa.

-¿Te vienes a tomar un trago mientras miramos los cerezos?- agitó una botella de sake.

-No, gracias, hoy no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo… y además ¿no es muy temprano para beber, senpai?

-Cualquier hora es buena para beber en primavera, la estación de los borrachos…- murmuró el capitán.

Kaede rió.

-Procura que tu teniente no te atrape, senpai. Además, no anda muy lejos.

La mujer siguió su camino. El viento lleno de pétalos le recordaba la boda de Renji y Rukia, hacía seis años.

*Flashback*

Por aquel entonces era la teniente del 6º escuadrón. Había sido invitada, pero era la única que había ido sin pareja. Rukia llevaba un kimono blanco precioso y un tocado tradicional en el pelo muy elaborado. Estaba deslumbrante. Orihime fue su madrina, e Ichigo fue el padrino de Renji. La ceremonia fue espectacular (había que tener en cuenta que se casaba un miembro de la realeza). Los padrinos y los viejos amigos se quedarían a dormir. Los sirvientes acostaron a los hijos de Kaede cuando el sol se ocultó, momento en el que Kaede se dirigió al bar a por el sake. Estaba bastante triste. Se alegraba muchísimo por la unión de sus dos amigos, pero ella se sentía sola. Observó, sentada en la barra, a sus conocidos bailar. Orihime había conseguido convencer a Ichigo para que saliese a bailar, Chad danzaba torpemente con Tatsuki Arisawa y Nemu Kurotsuchi arrastraba por la pista de baile con movimientos mecánicos a un casi asustado Ishida.

Bien entrada la noche, Kaede había ido a pasear por los jardines iluminados por la luz de la luna llena. Algunos pétalos de cerezo caían a la hierba, alfombrando el suelo que ella pisaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aceptado que nunca volvería a ver a Grimmjow, que esa parte de su vida no volvería jamás. Aunque lo había aceptado, aún le dolía. Se sentó bajo un cerezo cargado de flores. Entonces sintió un reiatsu tras ella. No se esperaba que fuera él.

-¿Dando un paseo?

-Eh… sí, capitán Kuchiki.

El hombre se acercó unos pasos. Parecía que hubiese bebido un poco.

-Vamos, Kaede… Es una fiesta, no hace falta que seas tan formal conmigo.

¿En serio era ese Byakuya Kuchiki? Se sentó junto a ella. Lo miró e intentó analizar su mirada. Era… ¿tristeza, quizá? Era extraño, ese trozo de hielo nunca manifestaba sentimiento alguno. Le recordaba muchísimo a cierto emo. Kaede intentó contener una carcajada cuando imaginó a su capitán vestido de emo, con el pelo algo más corto y el flequillo tapando un ojo, diciendo la frase "la vida es una mierda" mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla emborronando el eye-liner negro.

Al oír ese sonido de mofa, Kuchiki la miró con curiosidad.

Kaede no supo cuándo ni cómo, pero acabó tendida en el suelo, sobre el suave césped húmedo y los pétalos de cerezo, con su capitán sobre ella, besándola con anhelo, con necesidad, casi con desesperación. Las manos de él acariciaban el rostro de ella suavemente, con las yemas de los dedos. Los besos se trasladaron de la boca al cuello, bajando a la clavícula…

Pero Kaede no se sentía a gusto del todo. No había olvidado a Grimmjow, y no creía que fuera justo para Kuchiki. Apartó al hombre suavemente.

-Lo lamento, Kuchiki-san- murmuró la teniente- , no puedo hacerlo. No quiero utilizarte.

Él simplemente suspiró.

-No te estoy pidiendo que te comprometas, ni siquiera que me ames. Ambos hemos sido separados de la persona amada, estamos rodeados de amantes felices y ambos necesitamos un cuerpo cálido al que aferrarnos.

-Para aliviar el dolor, tomo una botella de sake.

Él le dio un ligero beso en los labios, tan fugaz que casi no lo había sentido.

-Mejor que el sake- susurró él.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué, acabó haciendo el amor con su capitán ahí, debajo de un cerezo en flor iluminado por la luna en los hermosos jardines de la casa Kuchiki.

*Fin del flashback*

Byakuya nunca volvió a mencionar lo ocurrido. Seguramente lo atribuiría a la bebida. El caso era que hacía algún tiempo, quizá un año ó dos, a veces veía al capitán Kuchiki pasear con la capitana Unohana. Una vez los vio disimuladamente cogidos de la mano. La verdad es que hacían buena pareja. Unohana era la única que trataba al noble como a un igual, sin nunca perderle el respeto; a veces le tomaba el pelo a Kuchiki. Era la única persona capaz de hacer sonrojar al impasible Byakuya Kuchiki. La cetra no comprendía por qué los shinigami del seiretei le tenían miedo a Unohana; era una mujer muy dulce y comprensiva.

A Kaede no le importaba en absoluto la relacion entre esos dos capitanes; se sentía incapaz de sentir algo por Kuchiki que no fuera respeto. Él era demasiado opuesto a lo que estaba acostumbrada… Era muy cuidadoso y meticuloso, demasiado. Demasiado pacífico comparado con lo que a ella le gustaba de verdad. Era todo lo contrario a él… Tan salvaje, apasionado… Tan él… Grimmjow.

-Grimmjow…- murmuró inconscientemente, sintiendo una punzada de dolor muy leve, casi imperceptible.

Sabía que seguía vivo; el planeta no le había dicho lo contrario. Sus poderes de cetra estaban casi perfeccionados, pero le seguía resultando difícil velar por el padre de sus hijos. No estaba en Hueco Mundo, no podía localizarle ahí. La última vez que tuvo noticias suyas por medio de otras personas había sido hacía cinco años, cuando bajó a la tierra a la boda de Ichigo y Orihime.

*Flashback*

-¡Kaede!- chilló Nell abrazándola con fuerza- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-Hola, cetra- saludó el siempre inexpresivo Ulquiorra.

Kaede ignoró la impertubable calma del Arrancar y le dio un abrazo. Eran unos invitados inesperados, pero ahí estaba la extraña pareja de Nelliel y Ulquiorra.

Ichigo y Orihime viajaban bastante a menudo al mundo humano a visitar a la familia y amigos. Chad e Ishida seguían viviendo en el mundo humano, a diferencia de sus ex compañeros de clase. La familia de Ichigo conocía la situación, la comprendían y la aceptaban, pero seguían echando de menos al arisco y malhumorado pelinaranja. La única persona que echaba de menos de verdad a Orihime era Tatsuki. Los que desconocían la existencia de la Sociedad de Almas pensaban que los dos pelinaranjas se habían ido a una universidad bastante lejana. Kaede también visitaba de vez en cuando el mundo humano, más que nada para mantener el contacto con su amiga Vanessa.

Los jóvenes prometidos habían invitado a Ulquiorra y a Nell, a los que veían muy de vez en cuando cuando iban al mundo real. Kaede estuvo un buen rato charlando con la Arrancar de pelo verde azulado.

-¿Cómo os va la vida?

-Muy bien, Kaede. No creí que pudiera ser tan feliz una vez hubiera terminado la guerra contra Aizen, pero todo salió bien… Y ahora hay que disfrutar de la paz, mientras dure.

-Durará. Por cierto… ¿sabes algo de…?

Nell negó con la cabeza.

-Hace un año entero que no sé de él. Seguirá vivo, pero se fue por Hueco Mundo a devorar Vasto Lordes por su propia cuenta, y no quiso que lo acompañáramos. No sé nada más. Quizá…

-Sigue vivo; lo sé.

-Puede, pero… deberías saber ya que…

-Lo sé. No volverá jamás.

-No he querido decir eso…

-Lo sé. Pero conociéndole… no volveré a verlo. No está en su naturaleza encariñarse con alguien.

Percibió un ligero brillo de tristeza en los ojos pardos de Nell. No lo dijo, pero le esa expresión molestó a Kaede. No le gustaba que se compadecieran de ella.

*Fin del flashback*

Kaede se abrazó a sí misma. De repente tenía frío. Había superado lo de Grimmjow, ya habían pasado trece años. Quizá debería empezar a fijarse en otros hombres; sus hijos necesitaban un padre, y ella alguien a quien querer. Se sentía muy sola.

-¿Se encuentra bien, capitana Gainsborough?

Era Hinamori. Ya había llegado a su escuadrón.

-Sí, tranquila, Hinamori-kun. Sólo me ha dado un poco de frío.

-Entre, le serviré un poco de té.

-Gracias.

Se sentó en su despacho y sacó una pipa de palo largo y fino y empezó a fumar. Ya era costumbre para ella fumar en pipa todos los días. La pipa se la había regalado Yoruichi Shihoin, además. La ex capitana del 2º escuadrón se había convertido en una muy buena amiga suya durante esos años.

Hinamori entró con el té.

-No debería fumar, capitana…- empezó a protestar, como de costumbre, la teniente.

-Es sólo para calmar los nervios; nos espera mucho papeleo.

Su subordinada suspiró, resignada.

Una vez se hubo tomado su té, empezó con el papeleo, pero no estaba muy concentrada. "Ese Kyoraku", pensó Kaede… "Te influye demasiado el pasar tiempo bebiendo sake con él; te convierte en una perezosa sin cuidado".

Dejó volar la imaginación, que aterrizó en la batalla de invierno contra Aizen. No había manera de que Kaede pudiera presenciar la batalla, pero podía sentirla a través del planeta. Sentía cada roca que se partía, cada ráfaga de aire cortada por una espada, cada corazón que dejaba de latir. Orihime no pudo revivir a Omaeda, el gordo teniente de Soi Fong. La chica humana estaba al límite de su resistencia; había agotado casi todo su reiatsu curando y creando escudos para los demás. Además estaba herida. Parecía que los shinigami iban a perder la batalla, sobre todo cuando Aizen llamó a unos cuantos Arrancar poderosísimos de su reserva, quizá más poderosos que los Espada, entre los que estaba Wonderwice. Los Vizard llegaron justo a tiempo y entonces el rumbo de la batalla cambió; pudieron derrotar a los Espada y los Arrancar. Lo que no tuvieron tan fácil fue atacar a Aizen, Tousen e Ichimaru. Aizen aún no podía comprender cómo Ulquiorra lo había traicionado; Ulquiorra, su más leal servidor, su creación más perfecta. No entendía que él no había sido tan ciegamente servicial con Aizen antes de que Nell desapareciera misteriosamente de Las Noches.

La batalla no terminó como se esperaba por parte de nadie. No fue ningún shinigami del Gotei 13 quien consiguió derrotar a Aizen. Fue un moribundo Tousen. Ichimaru no pudo soportarlo más y salvó a Matsumoto de la mortal estocada de Aizen, la que habría acabado con la amiga de su infancia. Entonces Aizen comprendió de qué lado estaba e intentó matarlo. Fue entonces cuando Tousen se dio cuenta de a qué clase de persona había seguido tan ciegamente (qué ironía…) y que a Aizen no le importaba deshacerse de sus aliados con tal de lograr su gloria, una gloria que jamás compartiría con nadie. Aizen sólo había puesto a Tousen de su lado porque era el único que podía detenerlo. Aizen atacó entonces a Tousen para que no pudiera cumplirse su fatal profecía. El ciego, moribundo, se las arregló entonces para sacar fuerzas de donde le quedaran y mató a Aizen, decapitándolo. Y entonces el salvador de la Sociedad de Almas murió.

Gin Ichimaru fue condenado. Le despojaron de sus poderes y le ordenaron vivir en el Rukongai. Todos sabían que Matsumoto iba a visitarlo siempre que podía.

-¿Capitana…?

Kaede sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Hinamori-kun, no tengo la cabeza para papeleo hoy. Creo que iré al mundo real a aclararme las ideas.

-Como usted quiera, capitana Gainsborough, yo me ocuparé de todo- dijo la teniente inclinando la cabeza servilmente.

-Ni hablar, haré el papeleo mañana- replicó una sonriente capitana, despidiéndose.

Caminó hasta llegar al portal que conducía al mundo humano. Se encontró con el capitán Hitsugaya por el camino. También iba al mundo humano. El albino había crecido bastante en esos últimos años. Ahora aparentaba unos 18 años o más.

-Buenos días, capitán Hitsugaya.

-Buenos días, capitana Gainsborough. ¿Asuntos en el mundo humano?

-No realmente, sólo iré de visita. ¿Y tú?

-Yo… también voy de visita- dijo él algo incómodo.

-Ya veo…- dijo ella, sonriendo- Vas a visitar a Karin Kurosaki, ¿me equivoco?

El capitán se sonrojó. Kaede se olía desde la boda de Renji y Rukia que había algo entre la hermana de Ichigo y el capitán del 10º escuadrón, quizá por la forma de mirarse mientras bailaban.

-Eh… bueno, yo…

-Tranquilo, no diré nada al capitán Kurosaki. Karin es mayorcita ya, después de todo.

Salieron de la Sociedad de Almas. Hitsugaya se fue a Kamakura. Kaede apareció en el bosque donde Ichimaru había ido a buscarla aquella vez, hacía casi catorce años.

"El tiempo pasa rápido, por increíble que parezca", pensó Kaede.

¿Qué haría ahora? Podría ir a visitar a Vanessa. O podría ir a ver el mar. O podría sentarse en la hierba, que fue justo lo que hizo.

Sonrió al acordarse de sus hijos. Estaban tan emocionados con entrar en la academia… recordaba cómo discutían al hablar sobre el seiretei.

-¡Yo entraré en el 11º escuadrón y me haré más fuerte que Kenpachi Zaraki y seré el capitán!- gritaba Kurohyo.

-Pues a mí me encantaría entrar en el cuarto escuadrón…- decía Hinode en voz baja.

-¡Qué tontería! ¡No, no, espera! ¡A lo mejor sería aún más fantástico entrar en el 2º escuadrón, el de los asesinos!

Kurohyo se parecía tantísimo a su padre… Y Hinode a Aerith. Kaede seguía en contacto con Aerith y Zack a través de la corriente vital. Gracias a ellos no se sentía tan sola, pero aún así…

Estaba sola.

O eso creía.

Kaede se levantó de un salto al sentir un reiatsu detrás de ella. Nada parecía que fuese a atacarla. Aún así no bajó la guardia.

-¿Piensas salir de ahí algún día?- preguntó Kaede al intruso.

-Vaya, cetra, esperaba un recibimiento algo más amistoso por tu parte- dijo una voz masculina.

Kaede se quedó de piedra. Esa voz le era muy familiar. El reiatsu también… no podía ser.

Grimmjow salió de entre los árboles.

Kaede parpadeó una vez. Dos. No dijo nada.

-¿No me vas a decir ni "hola"?- preguntó Grimmjow, con un ligero asomo de sonrisa en una de sus comisuras.

-No- fue toda la respuesta de la shinigami-. ¿Qué haces aquí, hollow?

-Vaya… Parece que estás enfadada conmigo.

-No lo estoy, sólo te he preguntado que qué haces aquí- a Kaede le estaba costando mucho dominarse.

La verdad es que no sabía cómo reaccionar a aquello. "No te fíes", le aconsejaba su voz buena.

-He venido a verte, cetra. Te dije que algún día vendría a verte.

A la mujer le empezaron a temblar las manos imperceptiblemente.

-Claro, ahora vienes a visitarme. Trece años después. Te parecerá bonito presentarte así.

Grimmjow dio un paso hacia ella.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!- vociferó Kaede de pronto.

El ex Espada se detuvo en seco con cara de no comprender.

-Me abandonaste a mí y a nuestros hijos, has pasado trece años haciendo el idiota por Hueco Mundo sin dar señales de vida y ¿ahora te dignas a aparecer sin más?

-¿Hijos…? ¿No era uno…?

-¡Kurohyo y Hinode, nuestros hijos gemelos, han crecido sin un padre gracias a ti! ¡He intentado arrancarte de mi vida por el bien de mi familia, y ¿ahora apareces para hacerme más daño aún?

La cetra no podía contener más las lágrimas.

Unos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos hablara. Grimmjow abrió la boca.

-Vine a este bosque porque sabía que vendrías por aquí. Yo no sé ir a la Sociedad de Almas. Te he estado esperando.

-No deberías haberlo hecho, Grimmjow. Ya es demasiado tarde. Vete, antes de que hagas más daño que yo no pueda arreglar.

* * *

Él la miró a los ojos.

Pero comprendió. Era demasiado tarde para él. Si en el fondo, la cetra tenía razón.

"Justo cuando quería conocer a esos dos renacuajos… He sido un idiota, me está bien empleado".

Tantos años estando convencido de que estaba mejor solo, sin nadie por quién preocuparse. Pasado un tiempo, tuvo que resignarse y aceptar lo que ya sabía: había abandonado a esa mujer por miedo a verla morir. De nuevo. No tenía miedo a ser padre, pero no quería que ningun niño fuera como él.

Justo cuando decidió enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos, luchar contra él mismo quizá, para encontrar un sentido a su vida, para dejar de huir y volver a despertarse junto a ese cuerpo que tantas veces había abrazado…

Justo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería, ya era demasiado tarde.

"Para eso me trago mi orgullo. Para eso sirve luchar. Cuando vas, la batalla ha terminado".

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de la única persona a la que había querido.

"Si pudiera perderme sólo una vez más en el cielo de tus ojos…".

Dio un respingo, esto no se lo esperaba para nada. Unas manos rodeaban su cintura, abrazándolo desde atrás.

-Era coña- rió Kaede.

Grimmjow sonrió de verdad por primera vez en muchos años. Nunca la primavera le había parecido tan bonita.

"Esto debe de ser lo que llaman 'felicidad'… no está mal".

-Nada mal.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_** SE ACABÓ LA HISTORIA! este es el último capítulo, y debo reconocer que me ha salido largo largo xD**_

_**queda un capítulo por subir, pero es un final alternativo, vamos, un final diferente al de este capítulo. no será un final feliz MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**bueno, ya me despediré y haré los agradecimientos en el siguiente, hasta otra!**_

_**atte: Squaloris**_


	39. Six feelings

_**N/A: Bueno, debido a unas cuantas confusiones de lectores que creen que este es el final real, me ocupo de aclararlo. Este capítulo es un final alternativo, no pasa en realidad, así que no me tiréis aún de los pelos xD**_

* * *

"Si pudiera…"

* * *

-Erika, ¿por qué lloras?

La pequeña de cuatro años miró a su madre, sentada en su cama, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Ha… ha muerto… ese señor…

-¿Qué?- la adulta la miraba sin comprender- ¿Quién ha muerto, tesoro?

La niña lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Ese señor de pelo negro… Lo han matado… Dolía mucho…

La madre rodeó a la pequeña.

-Tranquila, Erika, cariño, sólo ha sido una pesadilla…

Meses después, llamaron a casa desde el colegio. Que la madre de Erika Ivanov fuera a hablar con la profesora.

-Verá- empezó la maestra, nerviosa- Su hija Erika se ha puesto a llorar en clase, y cuando le preguntábamos qué le pasaba, dijo que había muerto alguien, y cuando se recuperó empezó a dibujar esto.

La profesora le enseñó a la madre de la niña un dibujo (bastante bueno para estar hecho por una niña de cuatro años, por cierto) que representaba a una mujer de cabello castaño y vestido rosa con flores en la mano.

-No dejaba de repetir "ha muerto, la han matado" mientras dibujaba, sin dejar de llorar.

Una estancia con las paredes forradas de madera, cómodos sofás y un señor simpático, calvo y con gafas.

-Hola, Erika, yo soy tu psicólogo. Tu mamá me ha dicho que oyes voces y que crees que se muere gente que no conoces.

La niña de pelo negro y ojos verdes y asustados no respondió.

-¿Qué te dicen las voces, Erika?

-No son voces, la tierra me habla, y las flores, y los árboles…

-No me digas…

El rostro del psicólogo cambió. Ahora tenía cabello castaño. El hombre se quitó las gafas y se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

-Eso es que eres una cetra, como tu madre… y morirás sin emitir una sola queja, como ella.

Aizen le atravesó el pecho con su espada.

* * *

"Si pudiera volver a…"

* * *

-¡NO!

Kaede se incorporó de golpe en su cama. Temblaba, y tenía la frente cubierta de sudor frío. Una pesadilla… No recordaba nada de lo que había soñado… ¿sería verdad que su madre la había llevado al psicólogo?

-Shh…- siseó una voz en su cuello mientras la abrazaban y la tumbaban lentamente en la cama- Cálmate, sólo ha sido una pesadilla…

Kaede se dejó tranquilizar por esos brazos fuertes y cariñosos que la rodeaban. Abrió los ojos y miró los calmados ojos de su marido.

-¿Qué soñabas?

-Pues… Algo de mi infancia, no lo tengo claro… y Aizen.

Byakuya la estrechó más fuerte aún.

-Él no volverá a hacerte daño.

* * *

"Si pudiera volver a perderme…"

* * *

Se había casado con Byakuya Kuchiki al año de la boda de Ichigo y Orihime. Tras lo sucedido en la boda de Rukia y Renji, Kaede y él habían seguido viéndose a escondidas, hasta que Kuchiki se declaró. La ceremonia fue más deslumbrante aún que la de Rukia y Renji. Desde que Kaede se convirtió en la capitana del 5º escuadrón, no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, pero ya llevaban cuatro años casados.

Byakuya quería a Kurohyo y a Hinode como su fueran sus propios hijos, a pesar de que ambos seguían apellidándose Jeaguerjaques. Los gemelos adoraban a su padrastro, el único padre que habían tenido nunca. El hombre amaba a su esposa, y Kaede también amaba a su marido. Había superado lo de Grimmjow y era feliz con el capitán del 6º escuadrón. No se sentía sola.

Aunque no era lo mismo, no era un amor apasionado como el que tuvo con el Arrancar. Era sereno, estable…

Aún así, a veces sentía frío por las noches. Y no tenía que ver con la temperatura ni con la proximidad del cuerpo de Byakuya.

"El primer amor es el de verdad", le decía su voz deshonesta.

"Pero él te ama y no te abandonará a ti ni a tu familia", le recordaba su voz buena.

Quizá algún día Byakuya volvería a encender el fuego que un día ardió en su interior.

* * *

"Si pudiera volver a perderme en el cielo…"

* * *

"Basta por hoy", pensó Kurohyo, dejándose caer al suelo, agotado.

Había estado entrenando hasta que se puso el sol. Ya que era parte de la familia Kuchiki, no le hacía falta entrar en la academia para convertirse en shinigami; de su entrenamiento se encargaban los Kuchiki.

A lo lejos veía la luz de su casa encendida. Seguramente ya estarían en el comedor, esperándole para cenar. Se secó el sudor de la frente y se levantó, dispuesto a ir a casa.

Pero sintió un reiatsu no muy lejos de él. Detrás de un muro.

-¡OI!- gritó Kurohyo, enfadado- ¡Más te vale que salgas de ahí si no quieres que te despedace!

-Tch.

Un hombre alto, musculoso y de pelo azul intenso salió de detrás del muro.

-¿Y tú quién cojones eres?- quiso saber el niño.

Al hombre le palpitó una venita en la frente.

-Oye, mocoso, modera tu lenguaje conmigo.

El aludido apretó los dientes.

-¿Primero apareces en mi casa sin permiso y no me dices ni tu jodido nombre?

"Si es que es igual que yo", pensó Grimmjow.

-La gente se suele presentar antes de preguntar el nombre- dijo.

-Me llamo Kurohyo Jeaguerjaques- el chico infló el pecho- ¿Y tú?

-Grimmjow.

Kurohyo cambió la expresión de furia y alerta a una de total desconcierto.

-¿Qué cojones significa esa cara?- preguntó Grimmjow, algo mosqueado.

-Pero… Me dijeron que estabas muerto.

¿Muerto?

El Arrancar suspiró. No le sorprendía nada aquella noticia. Aunque en parte le molestara...

-¿Quién te dijo lo que fuese de mí?

El niño miró al hombre a los ojos.

-Mi madre.

Grimmjow frunció el entrecejo. ¿Tanto le odiaba ella?

-¿Qué te dijo…?

-Cuando le pregunté quién era mi padre- le interrumpió Kurohyo- Me dijo que había muerto antes de que yo naciera. Tú… eres mi padre, ¿verdad? Ella dijo que mi padre se llamaba Grimmjow… como tú.

El ex Espada desvió la mirada.

-Podría ser otro Grimmjow…

-¿Con el pelo de mi mismo color y un reiatsu tan similar al mío?

"Joder, y es listo el crío".

-Vale, tú ganas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues… Quise saber cómo os iba.

-Hinode está estudiando mucho, quiere entrar en el 4º escuadrón y ser una gran sanadora. Yo seré el shinigami más fuerte del seiretei, y mamá es la capitana del 5º escuadrón, está casada con Byakuya-sama, y… es feliz.

Grimmjow asintió una vez con la cabeza.

-Ya sabía lo de tu madre. Cuida de ella, renacuajo- dijo, dándose la vuelta.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

-Me largo.

Kurohyo bajó la mirada.

-Pensé… que te quedarías un poco más.

Grimmjow suspiró. Volvió junto a su hijo y le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-No puedo quedarme. No le digas a nadie que he estado aquí. Cuida de tu madre, de tu hermana y… entrena mucho si quieres ser el más fuerte.

Kurohyo asintió con la cabeza una vez. Y un rato después estaba yendo de vuelta a casa.

Grimmjow miró cómo se alejaba su hijo. No tenía ninguna prisa.

Alguien apareció a su lado usando el shunpo.

-Parece que por fin has tenido una charla padre a hijo.

-Cierra la boca, señor tengounpalometidoporelculo, no necesito tus estúpidos comentarios.

-No me estaba burlando, Grimmjow. Es más, me alegro de que decidieras hablar con él al final.

-Sí… no quería hablar con ella. Veo que es feliz sin mí.

Ambos guardaron silencio. El sol se ocultó del todo y las estrellas aparecieron en el cielo.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que lo haga?

-Sí. No tiene sentido, es mejor que me vaya ya. Protégela con tu propia vida, y más te vale no hacerle sufrir, Kuchiki.

-Te lo prometo, Grimmjow.

El shinigami cogió la empuñadura de su zanpakutoh mientras el Arrancar cerraba los ojos, levantaba la barbilla y extendía los brazos.

-Adiós, Kaede.

* * *

"Si pudiera volver a perderme en el cielo de tus ojos…"

* * *

Kaede suspiró, mirando el anochecer desde la ventana del salón.

-¿Qué ocurre, mamá?- preguntó Hinode con su voz suave.

La cetra se volvió para ver los ojos azules de su hija.

-Nada, tesoro, tu hermano se retrasa… y tu padre también.

Al rato llegó su hijo. El niño entró en el salón con mirada nerviosa.

-Kurohyo, vuelves muy tarde hoy.

-Sí, mamá, me he entretenido entrenando.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Kurohyo desvió la mirada.

-Nada, no es nada…

-Te has encontrado con alguien, ¿verdad?- le puso la mano en el hombro a su hijo- Noto residuos de un reiatsu muy fami…

Abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Mamá?- Hinode se acercó a su madre visiblemente preocupada.

"Él", pensó. ¿Cómo no había notado su presencia a lo lejos hasta entonces? No era sólo eso; tenía un mal presentimiento, alguien querido estaba en peligro, lo sabía por el planeta… El viento y las flores se lo decían a gritos inaudibles.

Salió corriendo de casa. Su corazón latía a una velocidad a la que hacía años que no latía.

Eran latidos de miedo.

* * *

Grimmjow miró las estrellas mientras esperaba. Y sintió un reiatsu en movimiento.

"Que no me vea morir", pensó entonces.

Pero vio su rostro justo después de que su corazón fuera atravesado. Ella… seguía siendo tan hermosa… Había olvidado las delicadas lineas de su cara, el verde tan intenso de sus pupilas… Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y su cuerpo se disolvía en moléculas de brillante luz azul.

Byakuya apareció delante de su esposa e intentó detenerla, pero no pudo evitar que viera el final.

El antiguo Sexto Espada no llegó a oírlo, pero todos escucharon el desgarrador alarido que emitió Kaede al verlo caer.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**(Squaloris se seca las lágrimas con la esquina de un pañuelo)**

**Bueno... ese es el final alternativo. En un principio iba a ser el final original, pero decidí dejaros un final feliz. Aunque debo reconocer que este me ha gustado más.**

**Bueno, todo termina aquí. Os agradezco a todos y cada uno de vosotros el que hayáis leido 39 capitulazos, algunos largos, otros cortos, flojos, intensos, desastrosos, geniales... me ha encantado escribir esta historia, y espero de verdad que os haya gustado a todos.**

**Gracias también a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios: .Ro0w'z., noogirly, Kevar y Sharpey-00. También un abrazo a los que no me habéis dejado reviews, aunque seais unos vagos sois todos vosotros los que habéis hecho esta historia posible. **

**Gracias también a Tite Kubo por crear esta serie tan buena con todos sus personajes, y también a la compañía Square Enix por crear el juego FFVII, una obra maestra.**

**Y ahora hago una reverencia y desaparezco. ¿Segunda parte del fic? Quizá dentro de un año xD y si lo hago, lo basaré bastante en Final Fantasy VII... pero ese tema está por ver, me voy a tomar unas vacaciones de escritora. **

**Bueno, un saludo a todos y todas, gracias de nuevo y adiós!**

**atte: Squaloris**

**P.D: Quizá hayáis leido esta historia en , pero que conste que yo también estoy en esa página, con el mismo nombre^^**


End file.
